


Sunflowers In The Rain

by VastoRising24



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastoRising24/pseuds/VastoRising24
Summary: One year after the destruction of the collider and return of his friends Miles Morales must navigate and even more treacherous journey, Love. While dealing with an even more difficult foe, himself. We follow Miles as he finds his way through life and love as he tries to find his way to make it all work. He really has his work cut out for him this time. Let's see how he deals with the stakes when he is his own worst enemy.Let us go on a journey O reader mine, and watch what happens when two sunflowers meet. Let us watch as two spiders fall from the greatest heights into the darkest nights and out into the brightest days.





	1. Earth to Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the destruction of the collider and return of his friends Miles Morales must navigate and even more treacherous journey, Love. While dealing with an even more difficult foe, himself. We follow Miles as he finds his way through life and love as he tries to find his way to make it all work. He really has his work cut out for him this time. Let's see how he deals with the stakes when he is his own worst enemy.
> 
> Let us go on a journey O reader mine, and watch what happens when two sunflowers meet. Let us watch as two spiders fall from the greatest heights into the darkest nights and out into the brightest days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys and gals, real Talk. This will be the first story I've ever posted...well anywhere. I've done my own personal writing in the past but never felt like should really post any of it due to it's personal nature. So any advice or critique you have with my work is welcome, though i would prefer it be constructive. Let's ship off guys. I hope you like my take on things and lets have a fun ride.
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Intro: Sunflower: Post Malone, Swae Lee
> 
> Black Rose: Volbeat, Danko Jones
> 
> Without You: Breaking Benjamin
> 
> Faded (Restrung): Alan Walker

Miles....Miles! You got a minute?

OK guys you know the drill. My name is Miles Morales and for the last year I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I saved the multiverse, with the help of my friends. Started to fix my relationship with my dad. Saved the city once or twice, and just all around loved doing what I do. Though that doesn't mean I don't have one or two slight, minor spider/girl/Spider-Woman related issues. But through it all I LOVE being Spider-Man. 

Miles:

I sat in my chair as I hummed along with the tunes playing from his headphones (Sunflower. It's Miles, what else were you expecting?) as I worked on my newest sketch, hoping to use it as the inspiration for my next tagging session. 

"Man, Gwen is gonna love this." I thought as I chewed lightly on my pencil as I went over the small details. "At least I hope she is."

Art has always been my outlet, and ever since I met a certain spider themed heroine I’ve had no small amount of inspiration in that department. Ever since returning to her home dimension my mind has wandered to the white, black and pink clad heroine. Captivated from the moment she laughed at my poor attempt at a physics joke in front of the whole class. Her subtle laugh somehow managed to both set me at ease and make me oddly nervous at the same time.

I looked fondly at the unfinished sketch in front me. Gwen from the shoulders up, her eyes closed in a small laugh showing off the cute gap in her teeth as a sunflower sat pinned behind her right ear. Her golden hair perfectly framing her angelic face. The small dusting of freckles ran from cheek to cheek highlighted her face perfectly in Miles' opinion. "My Sunflower" Sat scrawled in colorful lettering in the bottom left hand corner of the page. I couldn't help but smile as I took in my unfinished work. 

"I hope Gwen will like it." 

"Hope I'll like what?" 

I gasped and fell out of his chain at the sound of her voice, making a nice thud as I impacted the floor. I looked up slowly to see her grinning down at me like she'd won some great victory. 

"AWWW, did the poor Spider-Boy fall down?" She said mockingly, smirking from ear to ear while I gave her a heatless glare. 

"A little warning next time would be nice." I mumbled, trying to save face and pride as I pulled myself off the floor, all the while she watched with an amused smirk. 

She quirked a brow at that "You do remember we're supposed to go out for a swing tonight yeah?" She watched both amused and slightly irritated as my face went from confused to one of understanding as I looked down at my watch. 

9:42 Shit. I was supposed to meet Gwen almost an hour ago. 

"Man, Gwen I'm sorry. I just got sucked into my sketches I guess...I kinda lost track of time." She fixed me with narrowed eyes, looking me up and down with an unfamiliar look in her eyes. It almost looked like...disappointment?

Before she had any time to say anything we heard shuffling outside my door. "Miles? Everything okay in there?" Shit, it's my dad. 

I turned to tell Gwen to hide or something but she was already leaning out my window turning just long enough to give me a sidelong wink and a whisper "See you out there Spider-Man" and with that she was gone. Nothing but a ghost to leave me alone with my dad. Mentally I cursed my dad for breaking the moment, awkward for me as it was. It was a moment with Gwen, which in the last year had become a highlight of my week. We only actually saw each other once or twice a month. True we texted back and forth on the daily thanks to the time/space bending devices gifted to us by Peni. Hell, it hadn't been a full week before before not only Gwen but all of my new friends reached out. Gwen being the first to not only contact me but actually show back up in my dimension. To say I was both surprised and overjoyed would be a MASSIVE understatement. All In all A great way to keep friendships alive. (Thanks Peni) Truth is, I had never been more happy to see anyone than I was to see Gwen's face in that portal that night. It helped keep me grounded. They helped keep me grounded. My Spider-Family that understood me in ways no other could. 

My dad Walked in slowly opening the door as he peeked in. "Everything okay in here Miles. I heard a thud or something downstairs." 

I rolled my eyes at my pops. His heart's in the right place but I don't need to be looked after. "Yeah dad, I'm good. Just fell outta my chair working on my art is all." 

He nodded slowly "Okay. Well your mom and I are heading to bed. Night Son, I love you."

"Love you too dad. Night."

I waited for the door to close, listening for the soft click as my dad turned in for the night. Once the footsteps became to quiet for my enhanced hearing I bolted to the locked trunk I keep under my bed hiding my spider-suit within. I pulled the suit on quickly not wanting to make Gwen wait any longer than I already have. Once everything was snug and secure I leaped deftly to the window sill. I took one last look around my room giving a soft smile to the page left visible by my overturned chair, Gwen's smiling face sitting on the page. "I really hope she likes it." I whispered to myself as I disappeared in to the black void of the night. 

Gwen:

I leaned against a low sitting water tower on the roof of the building next to Miles' apartment tapping my foot; both in impatience and to the rhythm coming through my earbuds. I watched the street below me for good while until I see Miles land beside me out of my peripheral vision. "Took you long enough Spider-Boy." I said mostly in feigned annoyance. He gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Yeah sorry about that. I got a bit distracted." 

Even through his mask I could make out the feint outlines of a smile. I rolled my eyes as I push of the tower with a huff. "You're lucky I like spending time with you so much. Else I might just hop back to my dimension." A total bluff, I really did like spending time with Miles. More so than the other spiders. But he didn't need to know that. Last thing Miles needs is to get a big head. 

"Yeah. I really am." His reply is soft, not much more than a whisper as if meant for only him and me with a warmth that can only be described as affectionate. 

I felt my face heat at his answer and we just locked stares for a brief few seconds before I turned with a fake cough to ease back to normality. Alright, cards on the table guys. In the last year Miles has become a staple in my life, a confidant, a pillar of support and friendship. The first few days after returning to my dimension felt odd, like I was missing something, like I was missing someone. Things back home were more or less normal when I got home. Of course my dad wanted to know where I had been and of course I lied. what was I supposed to do, tell my Spider-Woman Hating father that not only am I the supposed murderous Spider-Woman but that I went on a dimension hopping adventure with FIVE other Spider-People? 

Nope, nope, nope. Not happening, so I just fed him some excuse about staying with MJ to get more practice for an upcoming show. 

He bought it, sad to say but he trusts me. Sorry Dad. 

But even though I can't be totally honest with my dad about who I am and what I do I can rest easy knowing I have such a large and loving support system. Speaking of which...

"Good. Just so long as you know." I said with as much of an air of interference as I can muster, even though I knew Miles could see right through it. 

"Yeah, whatever you say Gwanda." He said with a chuckle that had me both scowling and inwardly smiling. Yeah Yeah, yuk it up Morales. 

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked as he sidled up to me. I gave a shrug of indifference, it was never about what we did really but that we were doing it together. Both allies and friends. "Don't know Morales. Think you can keep up with me?" Before he could make a a comeback I had already shot my wed across the void of the street and turned to launch myself off the ledge with a lazy half salute. 

"Catch me if you can." 

I watched Miles look back at me as I descended backwards across the void between before taking off after me only to take two steps before falling flat on his face. No doubt her forgot to tie his shoes, yet again. Just another adorable if slightly Irritating thing I have learned about Miles in our short time as Friends. I laughed as he slowly stood, brushing himself off just as nonchalant as one can PRETEND to be. "I meant to do that."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes and I sped off towards our usual spot, knowing I didn't really need to wait or take it easy on him. "Come on little spider. Show me what you got." I whispered to myself as I flung myself into the darkness of the night. 

Not fifteen minutes later Miles sat next to me, our masks lifted huffing slightly as he tried to catch his breath. "Not Gonna lie. You're still way better at the web-slinging than me." 

I adopted a look of superiority as I waved to invisible fans. "Yes. Thank you, thank you. I know I'm awesome." 

"Yeah Yeah Gwanda. At least I don't wave to invisible fans. The people love me." 

The moment the words came out of his mouth two things happened. First I lost all sense of the happy go lucky attitude I had as I fixed him with a rather heated and hurt look. How could he say something like that to me? Didn't he know how much that hurt? What I wouldn't give for people to look at me like the hero I try to be and not a murdering monster. "I think I'm done for the night." I said coldly as I turned away from him more hurt than I had been a good while. Second, well second this happened. 

Miles: 

The moment the words left my mouth I knew I had fucked up. Here was my best friend and I just trudged up one of her greatest regrets. Back home people treat her like garbage, just for doing the right thing, and I just boasted about it. What's wrong with me?

"I think I'm done for the night." Her voice was cold and I could hear the veiled pain as she turned away. My mind raced trying to think of a way to unfuck this situation as she slowly made her way across the rooftop. "Gwen. Gwen No I din't mean that." I said as I tried to reach for her hand only to have mine slapped away as she turned back on me; her face contorted in pain and anguish. "What DID you mean Miles? Huh? No I'd really like to know. What did you mean?" I could see the tears of pain and anger rolling down her cheeks and knowing that I had done that made my heart clench in my chest. "Gwen no. No I don't know why I said that but I didn't mean it, please." That did nothing but stoke the fires of anger in her eyes. "NO! You have NO idea what it's like to be HATED. To be despised by the very people you give everything to protect." 

She huffed and brought her hands up in a gripping motion before shoving a finger into my chest so hard that it hurt. "You have NO Idea what it's like to live day in and day out know everyone and everything thinks your a monster, that you KILLED your best friend. That your some kind of psychopath pretending to do good for the fame. To be HATED by the only parent you have, to hide yourself from everything fearing that the WHOLE WORLD will turn on you if they find out. Well EARTH TO MILES, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!" 

We just stood there a for a few seconds after that. Staring at each other for what felt like forever. Me trying to think of anything to fix that while she glared death at me. After what couldn't have been more than half a minute her eyes went from raging fire to cold as ice. 

"I'm going home. Just leave me alone Miles. I thought you understood me, that you cared." 

"Gwen I do car..." 

She cut me off with a slap to the face as she heaved breath after breath in and out. "Don't you dare pretend to care after that. You don't know anything!" 

I thought the anger was bad, I thought the slap had hurt but nothing compared to what came next. Her face dropped the anger, melted away to be replaced with nothing but pain a betrayal "I thought I could trust you. I thought you cared. I thought I could...I could." She cut herself off as the tears poured from her eyes. With a shake of her she looked down at her goober and punched in the numbers to her dimension. She fixed me with one more look. One I Knew I'd never forget. "Goodbye Miles." The portal opened behind her and turn and walked through it without so much as a look back. 

What had I done?

Gwen:

I blinked and I was already home. Standing in my dark room as a thunderstorm raged outside to reflect what I felt inside. How could he say that, to ME? How could he just sit there... and say that? Like it was nothing! The worst was the pain. The pain of lost trust, of lost love. Yes I had fallen for Miles, too scared to say anything for fear of losing his friendship should he not return my feelings.I fell for him the day he came for me in the rain. I sat there alone and crying as the thoughts of Peter, of my dad's and seemingly the whole world's hatred of me. I don't know how he found me. All that mattered was he was there. He took me in his arms and held me like the world would end if he didn't. For the first time in so very, very long, I felt valued. I felt needed, and yes even loved. Miles stole my heart that day and I never wanted it back so long as he would hold the way he did that day. 

Not that it mattered anymore. With just a few words that hope had been crushed to dust. That was the worst part. Knowing I loved Miles but that it didn't matter. If he could just say something like that to ME, his supposed "best friend" than I certainly couldn't trust him to be more. That was a pain I hadn't felt since Peter. knowing I had lost something so important, so wonderful and vital, just for it to be out of reach. 

I ripped my mask from my face and tossed it in a scream of rage, pain, and loss. Loss of a love I never had the chance to pursue in the first place. Once again I felt hollow, just as I had before meeting Miles and the others. 

My watch buzzed on my wrist dragging me from my stupor. It was a call from Miles, a picture of the two of on the screen staring back at me. For a moment it broke me to look at the picture. We were happy, just smiling and having fun, together. I let it ring through, not trusting myself to speak to him and not wanting to hear his excuses. It rang three more times before it stopped and I let out a sigh of relief. I went to take it off but it beeped. I got a text. once again Miles. I faltered in my resolve and I opened text. 

Miles- Gwen. I know you're angry, I don't blame you. What I said was horrible. But I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said that but I would never, NEVER mean that. Please just let me try to fix this. I'm so so sorry Gwen. You're my best friend, please.

I look at the message, reading it over and over again, fighting with myself before remembering the pain I felt on that rooftop and the words that cut me so deep flew from his mouth and my heart lurched and hardened to his please. I looked down and made a simple reply. 

Gwen- Go to Hell

I hit send and once against I felt the weight of what just happened, knowing full well I just pushed Miles out of my life and it felt like the pain was going to crush me. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing under the pain of loosing my best friend and the person I could truly trust and love. The pain was worse than...Anything. 

Miles:

I looked down at the message from Gwen. Three simple words. GO. TO. HELL. With those three words my heart shattered. Knowing that I had broken her heart and mine along with it. I had failed her in the worst way possible. 

I numbly made my way back, not feeling anything as I passed building after building, my body on autopilot as I swung home. I climbed through the window shivering and hot in rage. Fiery rage at how I had failed my best friend, the girl who meant more than anything to me. She gave me hope when I was hopeless, guided me when I was lost. Always with that crooked smile and her cute gapped teeth. I pulled the mask from my face and looked into the reflective eyes. Eyes that stared back at me, judged me for what I had done. For the pained I had caused. Gwen; If she only knew, knew how much she meant to me, how much she changed my life and how much hope she gave me. If she only knew how a fell for her after finding her crying in the rain, sobbing and wracked with pain and grief. How much it hurt to see her like that and how much her smile made my heart flutter when she finally calmed down. How that one smile had stolen my heart and made me not want it back as long as she would keep smiling. 

But the mask showed only my failure and I hated it almost as much as I hated myself and in this moment I hated myself more than I've ever hated anything. More than KingPin. More than having to watch my new family go home. More than feeling responsible for Uncle Aaron's death. Nothing compared to this. 

I screamed as I tossed the mask against my wall, disgusted with my own reflection. I dropped to the floor screaming in rage and pain as the tears flew from my eyes. "I'M SORRY" I yelled as I slammed my closed fist against the wooden floor, not bothering to stop when I heard the wood crack and give. Not even when the door to room swiftly opened as my parents barged in to find me like this. I stopped only when I felt the hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head up to see the shocked and scared looks of my parents. 

In that moment I didn't care that I was still in my spider suit. I didn't care that my parents knew I was Spider-Man. All I cared about was that I lost the thrust and respect of the woman I loved. My best friend. My Sunflower. She was gone, and it was all my fault. That was the worst Part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, there it is. The first chapter of the first fic I've ever posted. Now I want to know what you guys think. Any criticisms, any concerns, just please be gentle as this is, again, my first posted work. With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing how people react. Thanks guys for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Show Me What You Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles reaches out to Peter for advice on how to fix his relationship with Gwen. Gwen does some soul searching of her own. With Miles gone it feels as though she's empty and alone again. Does she choose to let Miles back in? Or does she choose to keep him at a distance?
> 
> Let us continue our journey into the hearts of these two young heroes O reader mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals. Back at it hoping to push out another (hopefully good) chapter for you guys. Well, let's dive right in shall we?
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Bother: Stone Sour
> 
> Outside: Stained
> 
> Give Me A Sign: Breaking Benjamin
> 
> Ticket To Heaven: 3 Doors Down

Well....this sucks. 

Miles: 

I sat across from my parents as they slowly and quietly digested... well, everything I guess. When they found my in my room repeatedly slamming my fist into my bedroom floor dressed as Spider-Man, well lets just say they had questions. What parents wouldn't right? 

A couple hours later I just sat there, everything out in the open. Me being Spider-Man, the last year of small white lies to keep them from finding out, KingPin, Peter... our Peter's death. Dealing with Uncle Aaron's death while trying to live up to his vision of me and trying to be true to myself. How I saved the freaking multiverse with the other spider-people and finally believed I could BE Spider-Man.

I could only imagine how all of it sounded to them. I probably sounded like a crazy person. Hell I would have thought so too if I hadn't lived through it.

But the hardest part was telling them about Gwen. I must have cries through the whole thing. It had all started so innocently, so happy. Just Gwen and me paling around like we always did. But then with well fell swoop, once misspeak, on small outburst meant to make her roll her eyes at me like she always did at my bad jokes. One moment we were the best of friends and the next I had completely shattered everything we had built together over the last year, GONE. The trust, the respect.... the love. All gone. All because I had to open my damned mouth.

"So..." My dad started, sounding more unsure of what to say than I did. "You're Spider-Man?"

It was a simple question, it really was. But for me it was loaded with so much. So much baggage, so much hurt. Not two days ago I loved that I was Spider-Man, would have screamed it from the roof tops if I thought I could get away with it. But right here, right now? As I sat across from my parents' scared and confused looks. I just wanted to be anything but Spider-Man. 

"Yeah dad." I said and the hollowness of my voice seemed to do anything BUT put them at ease. "I'm Spider-Man."

He nodded sheepishly as my mother just looked like she wanted to cry. "And this girl..." 

"Her name is Gwen." I said with more frustration and annoyance than I had meant to. My dad winced slightly at my response and tried to back peddle. 

"Right, right. So Gwen, she's Spider-Woman from another universe?" 

I huffed out an exacerbated breath and lolled my head against the back of the chair. "Yeah." 

The room went silent again. Nothing but the sound of my mother's occasional sniffle as they tried to process everything I told them. 

It stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes before my dad spoke up again. "Well Miles, to tell you the truth I don't really know what to say." 

"What's to say?" I bit out sarcastically "I fucked up." 

"Miles Morales, cuida tu lenguaje!" My mother insisted irately as my dad just shook his head. 

"What?" I spat out "I did! Gwen trusted me and I just slapped her insecurities and pain right back in her face!" 

"Boy! Don't you be talkin' to us like that! You apologies to your mother right now." My dad was out of his chair in an instant as he stared me down. His eyes locked on mine until a mix of his stare and the look on my mother's face wore me down. 

I heaved out a sigh as hung my head in shame "I'm sorry mama. Puedes perdonarme?" Her face softened as she brought a hand to her forehead. "Of course mijo. I'm just worried about you. We both are." She said pointing to my still visibly upset father. 

"I'm Sorry dad. I just... I wish I could...." I pushed out a shaky breath as I hung my face in my hands "I'm sorry." The tears were back, falling from my eyes and through my fingers and dropped to the floor. "I Just...I Just wish I could...." The sobs wracked my body before I could finish my sentence. "Why did I have to open my damned mouth!? Why did I have to choose the one thing that would hurt her the most?" 

I couldn't see their reactions. I couldn't see their faces with mine buried in my hands. But it couldn't have been more than a few breathes before they were at my side. My mother held me to her as my father rubbed my back not knowing what to say. 

"I should have just told her!" I wailed in my mother's embrace and it felt like the whole world was crashing down around me as I wept. 

Time seemed to pass in a blur and before I knew it was almost two in the morning. My parents did their best to console me, to help me through my pain but not even their love and support could help mend the rift in my heart. MY OWN DAMNED FAULT. Eventually my tears ran out, leaving me puffy eyes and exhausted. I decided to turn in for the night and they both held me so tight. I couldn't have asked for better parents and part of my heart broke knowing Gwen didn't have this. She felt alone and now I had just made it that much worse for her. 

By the time I made it up to my room the lights of the city outside leaked in through my window, neon signs glowed like fire. I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget the world and the heart I had broken. I slowly changed out of my suit and just let it fall to the floor. I didn't care about hiding it anymore. I looked down at my goober. I knew full well that Gwen hadn't looked at my messages and part of me couldn't blame her. Curiously though when I checked my inbox I noticed a message from Peter B.

Peter- (Hey Kid. What's up, I haven't heard from you in a while.)

I looked at the message for maybe all of ten seconds before I hit the call button. I needed help. Peter had his share of trouble with MJ, maybe he could help me fix this mess with Gwen. "I Just need ONE more chance."

The line clicked through after only two rings. "He Miles. How's it hangin'?"

I thought the tears were gone, run dry. But I was wrong. "Peter." I could hardly speak with the sobs once again making a return. 

"Kid? Miles, is everything okay?" 

"I messed up Peter. I messed up Bad." please Gwen. Please just ONE more chance. 

Gwen:

I just laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the silent tears ran down the sides of my head. I tried to sleep. Tried to push what happened tonight out of my mind, but it just pushed back harder every time I tried. 'Damn It Miles. Why did you have to say that? Do you really think I like this? Like being hated, being HUNTED?' Honestly the worst part wasn't even the pain or the sense of betrayal. It was the guilt. Guilt for just running of without letting him even try to defend himself. Guilt because I could still see the look of hurt and anguish in his eyes when I said goodbye. Like he was afraid he'd never see me again, like he had lost something precious... something he loved. 

I snorted out derisively at my own stupidity 'Yeah right Gwen. Miles would never love you. What do you honestly think you could offer him?'

I hated that voice. The one that told me "You're NOT good enough. You're just letting EVERYONE down. NOBODY NEEDS YOU." The voice that was born the day my Peter died. The voice I all but forgot when I was with Miles. He always made me feel needed, wanted, even if only as a friend, I had never felt like a burden around him. 

'You heard what he said.' The voice oozed in the back of my head 'They love him. He's a Hero, an Idol. While you sit here hated and heartbroken pinning over something that can never be yours. YOU'RE PATHETIC!'

"Shut Up" I bellowed out into the darkness as the voice just laughed at my struggle. 

I heaved out a sigh as I stood from my bed, stripping my suit from my body as I bent over to grab a towel. 'Maybe a shower will help me calm down a bit.' 

'Hah, fat chance.' the voice barked as I made my way into my bathroom. I ignored it as I turned the hot water on, stepping into the stream to let the water wash the grime from this horrid day down the drain. If only it could wash away that pain. I heard the voice laugh again in the background but once again chose to ignore it. 

I stayed in the heavenly water until it began to cool. I heaved out a sigh as I wrapped the towel. I wiped the fog off the mirror and just stared at my reflection. I examined my own face. The unremarkable features of my face, the freckles adorning the bridge of my nose, the pale blonde hair. My dull blue eyes that reflected nothing but hurt and heartbreak. 

'Miles would never fall for a face like that. Never want a bland girl like you.' The voice echoed with laughter as the tears pricked my eyes. I'm just a girl who feel for her best friend. That right there was the crux of the hurt. True it hurt to have her pains rubbed in her face. But if she really thought about it, Gwen knew Miles would never intentionally hurt her. Never try to make her feel like less than she is. No, the real hurt came from feeling that just like the rest of her world Miles would never love her as she loved him. That's the real source of her pain. knowing that no matter how hard she fought, no matter how hard she tried to have him as her own; he would be forever out of her reach. 

I wiped and errant tear from my eye as I turn away from the mirror. It was time to just accept that I could never be more to Miles than his friend. Nothing more than someone to take up his time until he found someone worthy of his affection. 

I looked down at my bed, a small light coming from the goober. I had several messages and more than a few calls from Miles. I looked at the screen for a few moments before deciding not to reply. "I'm Sorry Miles. I need time." I turned off the goober before slipping into bed, more silent tears running down my face knowing that I would be hurting my best friend. But I need this, I needed to do this if I was ever going to face him again. I needed to do this if there was any chance I could have him in my life again. "I'm Sorry Miles. I just love you too much."

Miles: 

I sat on my bed with my back against the wall as I stared at the screen. 'Call Blocked' 

"She's not answering her goober." I sighed as I tossed the watch-like devise into desk across from me. Peter heaved out a sigh next to me as he ran his hand through his unkempt hair. "I don't know kid. It's only been two days. Just Give her some time." 

"But what if she doesn't talk to me again? Peter she's my best friend." I felt my face heat in embarrassment and anger as I said the next bit. "I... I love her." That got Peter's attention. He fixed me with appraising as he rubbed his five-o-clock shadow. 

"How did you win back MJ?" I asked trying to come up with a solution, any solution. 

"Listen kid, I don't know if I'm the best person for the job. MJ and I still aren't back to where we were. We're still sussing each other out. Hell we only recently started dating again." I watched him deflate under my intense stare. "I don't really know what I can offer here Miles." 

I didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed like a good idea, not good enough anyway. 

I sat silently, my head in my hand as I wracked my brain for any ideas that could prove useful as Peter just bumbled around my room.

"Hey Kid. What's this?" He pointed at my sketch pad. He waved at me to draw my attention to the unfinished sketch I had been working on for Gwen. I sighed as I hefted myself off the bed. "It's a present for Gwen, or at least it was." 

"You're a real artist Miles. This is incredible, looks just like her." I shrugged noncommittally as I watched Peter move from the sketch over to some of the other works on my walls. He stopped at stylized portrait of all us together. All the Spider-People huddled together, smiles adorned all our faces. Almost like a family. 

"Miles, man. This... well this really something." I looked over curiously to see a small tears trail from his eye and down his cheek. 

"Peter? You okay?"

He didn't look up when he answered. Only stared down at the page in front of him. "I thought I was alone for so long. I never knew there were so many people like me out there. We've all felt it. It hurts to feel like no one gets you." 

I stopped dead in my tracks as my mind wound back to that day in the rain, and Gwen sobbed in my arms trying so desperately to understand why. 

"Why do they hate me Miles?" She cried into my shoulder as I held her close, trying so hard to help ease her pain. "Why do I have to feel so alone, why does it have to be so hard?" I didn't have an answer, I had no idea what to tell her. didn't know what would ease her suffering. It broke my heart to see her hurt so badly but I didn't know what to do. 

I shook my head, clearing the awful day from my mind and I looked back at my unfinished portrait. taking in her details. She was so beautiful, if I could only tell her. let her know how much she means to me. 

Like a lighting bolt from the heavens an Idea popped into my head and for the first time since Gwen left I felt a smile stretch on my face. I knew what to do. 

"Peter." He looked at me confused, brought from his musing to look a stupidly smiling Miles. "I know what to do." 

He shot me a lazy grin but I could see a glimmer of pride in his eyes "Alright kid. Show me what you got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, here's chapter 2. Now to anyone who feels like I'm playing Gwen like the broken damsel and not the confidant awesome Gwen we got in the movie hear me out. Gwen has gone through some real shit. We got a small glimpse of that in the movie but what she really deals with on the daily is largely unknown. She doesn't have any friends, no real attachments and feels like the world around her is more or less doing it's damnedest to just beat her down. Yes she fights back, yes she struggles but a person can only take so much. Miles became her anchor, her lifeline to normalcy. She fell for him not because it makes a good story, she fell for him because he was there for her when no one else was. when she felt beaten he was there to stand and fight beside her. In this timeline Miles had fought tooth and nail next to her, cried and bled with her. She fell for her best friend not just a character. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this chapter is a tad on the shorter side. I have a good amount planed for the next chapter so it should be a bit long. 
> 
> Comments and reviews always welcome. See you guys at the next one.


	3. Not Alone (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen continues to struggle without Miles in her life. But What happens when she gets a surprise visit from a certain Spider-Man? 
> 
> Let's jump in and find out O reader mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone. I'm at it again, here to drop another chapter for ya. Here's to hoping you guys are as happy about it as I am.
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Darkness: Disturbed
> 
> All For You: In This Moment
> 
> Shapeshifters: Hands Like Houses

The worst part of isolation isn't being alone. It's being alone with only your own thoughts. 

Gwen:

I sat alone on a bench in central park, just staring off into the afternoon sky. I munched on a half eat chicken sandwich from McDonald's. Not the best, Kinda bland actually. 'Just another beautiful day to myself.' I thought sarcastically. It's been roughly two weeks since my big blowout with Miles and honestly? 'I'm lonely. I miss Miles, I miss knowing someone has my back if I need it.' Worst of all I missed the warm feeling I always get when I'm around him, like he's the sun and I just soak up the warmth by being near him. Now? I'm alone and cold. Miles hasn't tried to contact me in almost a week and while part of me is relieved, another much bigger part is hurt and sad. I feel like he just gave up. 

'What do you expect when you push him away and ignore him? Did you expect him to chase after you forever?' That oh so hated voice laughed in the back of my head and I could do nothing but shrug with a sigh. 

No. I knew the truth. I knew that if I ignored him long enough he would eventually give up. At least that's what the voice told me. A small part of me hoped, maybe desperately that he would reach out again. Just to show he still cared. But for the last week? Nothing. Worst of all, I knew I only had myself to blame. I pushed him away, all the while he tried to talk to me, to try to explain himself but I wouldn't hear it. Too damned stubborn and afraid to hear him out. 

"Just another friendship down the drain. Way to go Gwen." I whispered to myself as I continued to look out into the horizon. 

I felt the bench shift as someone sat down next to me. I turned my head out of curiosity and who did I find sitting next to me? None other than Peter B. 

"Hey kid. How's life treating you?" He said with an easy smile. 

It took me a few moments to register his question. I did my best to fix him with a lazy grin with a nonchalant shrug. "Eh. You know how it is."

He quirked up an eyebrow at me "Actually I don't. You haven't been in the group chat recently. What's up with that?"

I gave off a gruff sigh as I looked back skyward. "I just needed some time to myself. Things haven't been the easiest for me these past couple weeks." I hoped that would be enough to placate him but...

"Cause of what happened with Miles right?" I whipped my head around to face him. He gave me a knowing look before looking down at my unfinished fries. "Hey you gonna eat that?" He pointed down and for a second I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle 'Still the foodie apparently.'

"Yeah go for it." I said noncommittally as I crossed my arms across my chest. I watched both disgusted and amused as he scarfed down the food in two large fistfuls. 'Ugh' I thought with a small shiver. The fries were gone in last than ten seconds and as the empty carton rested back on the bench between us he lounged back slowly patting his belly. "Ah yeah... that really hit the spot." 

"So..." I started trying to get his attention from his food induced bliss and he just looked over lazily. "How... how is Miles?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure if I was ready to be talking about this. Peter huffed before he fixed me with a 'really' look. "You would know if weren't to busy ignoring him, and everyone else." 

I flinched back, the words hurt as much as if I had been struck. It was true. I had been ignoring not just Miles but everyone really. Mostly because I knew if I reached out something just like this could happen. 'Oh well. No running from it now.'

"Is...Is he okay?" 

Peter just kind of deflated. He lolled his head into his hand as he pushed out a long breath. "I don't know kid. He's dealing with a lot right now." 

I sat as Peter explained the events of the last two weeks. How Miles had outed himself as Spider-Man to his parents during a breakdown after our fight. How his relationship with his dad, while not ruined, did take a hit. I couldn't help but feel for Miles. No matter what happened between us, he was still my best friend, wasn't he? 

Peter and I talked for another good hour. He wanted me to give Miles a call. Give him a chance to really talk to me and try to fix things and while a large part of me desperately wanted that too there was still that lingering voice telling me he couldn't be trusted. I hated that voice. it fed my doubts and fueled my anger. In the end I just gave him a noncommittal 'Maybe'. He conceded knowing it was the best he was gonna get. We hugged for a few second before saying goodbye. As I turned away to head back home I didn't see the small smile flash across his face. Nor did I hear him whisper to himself "Okay Miles. It's all up to you now." 

The pace home was slow, I wasn't all that enthused to be spending another day alone. Try though I might, making friends was far more difficult than it should have been. I huffed as I bag onto my bed before plopping down next to it. I rested my chin in my hands as I thought over everything that had happened the last two weeks. I must have been lost in thought for a good ten minutes before I notice something on my desk that wasn't there when I left. Sitting on my desk adjacent me was a large manila envelope. I picked it up and looked it over. I turned it and on the side facing the desk there were two words. 

For Gwen. 

More perplexed than anything I open the envelope and what waited inside for me, literally stole my breath. Inside sat two expertly drawn pictures. The first was just a face shot of me from the shoulders up. But I looked so happy. I had my eyes closed in a laugh exposing the small gap in my teeth that I've always hated. But here it almost looks...cute. My hair was in the same half shaven style it was in when fought to get home with the other spider people, but with the angle and perspective it framed my face perfectly. Even the stud in my eyebrow was perfectly done. Nestled in my right ear was a sunflower, vibrant and beautiful. The whole thing just went together so perfectly. I already knew who had drawn this. The night of our big fight I had stolen a peek at the unfinished work on Mile's sketch pad. It had brought a smile to my face. It was so beautiful and I had wondered and silently hoped if that was how Miles saw me. 

On the bottom of the page it read simple "My Sunflower"

'His Sunflower?' I felt my heart quiver in my chest. Did Miles really think that?

I didn't have long to think on it as I switched to the next picture and I'm not going to lie. If the first one got to me, the next one broke straight through to my core. It was a picture me and Miles huddled together in the rain, desperately holding onto each other as I cried into him. Surrounding us in the rain were words like MONSTER, MURDERER, DIE and WE HATE YOU! It hurt so much to see them there but the longer I looked I noticed that though they were obviously aimed at me Miles had me shielded from them, his back to them as they rained down on him. He was protecting me, shielding me from pain and hate as he held me. Just above my head; a small bubble sat and I felt my heart all but shatter. "It's Ok. I got you." I had no idea I was even crying until I saw the droplet hit the page, just above the title. 

Sunflower In The Rain

The mix of emotions were stronger and more chaotic than I could ever remember feeling. I was happy and sad, I felt loved and defeated, wanted so desperately and hated so bad. I waged a war in my head with what Miles was so obviously trying to convey with his art and what my own self doubts were telling me. I had never been so utterly broken in two before. I wanted to reach out, to find Miles and hold him and never let go. But I was afraid. Afraid I was misreading what he was trying to tell me as the voice in the back of my head just told me it was a lie and that I was stupid for hoping. It took me a few moments to notice the small piece of paper attached to the back of the page. I turned it around and it was just a small note 

Meet me on the roof  
-Miles

My heart all but stopped as I read it over and over. He was here, waiting for me? I didn't give my mind time to doubt itself. Miles was HERE, waiting for ME. I had pushed him away for two weeks. Shunned away from each other and in the process broke my own and most likely Miles' heart. Not again. NEVER again. I'm sorry Miles. Please wait for me. 

Miles: 

I sat on the roof of Gwen's building, mask off as I stared off into the Cityscape. It had been almost four hours since I left the gift for Gwen as I silently hoped she would see it and come up. I waited, even as the sun slowly descended in the sky I waited. I'd wait as long as it took. I wasn't leaving, not again. It couldn't have been more than an hour or so before sunset when I saw the silhouette of gold and white in my peripherals. I turned to seen Gwen standing not twenty feet from me and my heart all but stopped in my chest. Even though it was obvious to me that she had been upset and cried recently I couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl I had even seen. 'My Sunflower' Even though I wanted nothing more than to just run right to her, to hold her and never let go I just gave her a soft smile. 

"Hey Gwen. Long time..." I didn't get to finish my greeting because halfway through she's crossed the space between us and pulled me into a hug so tight that it almost pushed the air from my lungs. For a second I'm to stunned to do anything. Here is Gwen, my best friend that I was afraid hated my guts. The girl I had fallen so desperately in love with that it hurt. Here she was holding onto, so tightly that it honestly hurts a bit. It's not until she lets out a shaky sob that I finally wrap my arms around her in turn holding to me. We just sat there for... well I don't really know how long. It could have been forever and I would still want to be right here with her in my arms. 

After another few minutes she pulls away slightly, her hands resting on my chest and she just looks up at me. Even though her eyes are all pink and puffy they are without a doubt the most beautiful I have even seen. A wonderful Cerulean blue that I could just fall into. 

"Miles?" Her voice is little more than a whisper. I couldn't place the look in them. Happiness, sadness, confusion, I couldn't tell. But after a few seconds of locked stares her eyes hardened. I knew that look; resolve. I didn't have time to really think about it because the next thing I knew Gwen had pressed her mouth to my own. 

MY brain had short circuited. Gwen Stacy, the girl I had been pining over for the five months was kissing me. I was pretty sure I was dead and that this was heaven. It was like sparks of light going off behind my eyes as they closed shut. But In my stupor I had forgot ONE important thing. Gwen was kissing me, I wasn't kissing her back and as I came to that realization I noticed that Gwen too had stopped. I opened my eyes and she stood slightly away from me, he hand covered her mouth. Her eyes, beautiful as they were, once again teared up. 

"Miles I...I'm Sorry I didn't...I don't know what..." She stuttered as her face reddened, obviously mortified with herself. 'Nice going Morales. Gwen kisses you and you just leave her hanging and now she thinks she messed up.' 

I didn't give myself the time to argue with myself because I saw Gwen slow start to back away from me. "I'm... I'm sorry." She turned and before I even knew I had moved I grabbed her by the shoulders and had her turned once again to face me. She barely had time to give me a perplexed if still hurt look before I planted my lips straight to hers. I felt her tense up at first but after a second or two she relaxed into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion as before. The sparks once again arced as my eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around her waist. The feeling of her lips on mine was impossible to describe. They were so, so soft and warm and I could feel breath come out if small puffs that smelled of cinnamon. 

We stayed like that for a blissful minute or two before both of us were forced to part for air. 'Far to soon if you ask me' 

"Wow" Gwen huffed as she tried to catch her breath, her hands still on my chest. I could feel my beat a mile a minute as I just looked back at her with a breathless smile 

"Yeah. I've wanted to do that for a long time." I watched her cheeks flood a rosy red that was so cute as she look away shyly, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, me...me too"

"Gwen" I said, trying to get back to why I was really here. She turned back to face me, face still rosy cheeked 'So cute! Focus Miles!' "Yeah Spider-Boy?" She asked with a quirked brow and I couldn't help but love that she was letting some of her old self back out for me to see. I huffed out a chuckle. "Well I wanted to say I'm sorry" 

She looked at me confused for a second before her face fell and she retracted her hands from my chest. "Oh..." Her voice obviously pained as she took a step back as her eyes darted away from me. 'Damn it Morales, quit upsetting her.'

I reached out and gently took her shoulders as I gave her what I hoped was my best smile. "Not the kiss Gwen. That was... well it was amazing." Instantly her whole demeanor seem to do a 180 and a small graced her face as the flushed that beautiful rosy color. 

"No I want to apologize for what happened two weeks ago." I watched her shake her head with a smile "Miles, it's ok. you don't have to." Her smile almost made me falter, so beautiful and how much I had missed it. But NO I had to do this, for her and for me. I need her to know the truth. 

"No Gwen I have to say this. Please." 

"Ok Miles" She nodded as I tried to get my wits and nerves about me. This was it. 

"I'm sorry Gwen. I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you feel like I took your pain, and how much you give for everyone for granted. I don't. Gwen Stacy, you are the single most amazing person I have ever met. You are brave, selfless and stubborn to a fault." I added that last part just for the chuckle and slap to the shoulder Gwen immediately gave 'Classic Gwen' I thought through my smile as I brought my palm to rest on her cheek. I could feel the blood run to her face as I traced my across her cheekbone. Her skin was so incredibly soft and smooth. "And you are so achingly beautiful" 

I watched her cheeks go from a nice rose to a dark crimson at my declaration.

"Miles...I didn't, I don't know...I" 

It was cute as she tried to sputter out a response. But as cute as it was and as much as I missed her voice I knew If I didn't say this now I may never get the nerve again. I placed a finger to her lips, silently reveling in their softness as I watched her look up at me. "I'm Sorry because what I should have said that night is what I should have said five months ago." I watched her eyes widen as I took in one more breath before slowly exhaling. 'OK Miles, now or never.'

"Gwen Stacy. What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you."

Gwen:

I felt my heart both sputter and nearly stop all at once 'Is that a possibility?'

All I could do was stare up at him as his cheeks flooded a dark red. 'He...he's in love with me? ME? Miles loves me?'

"You..You're in love with me?" I squeaked out and for a brief moment I felt lightheaded as he gave me a nod, his beautiful face wreathed in a soft smile. 

"Wait. You said five months?" I asked quizzically and he just chuckled which was both cute and irritating. 'This is a serious moment Miles' 

"Yeah. That day in the rain. I'm sure you remember. I fell for you that day. After all the pain and pressure, when you gave me that smile that was it." His smile somehow seemed to turn up to eleven along with the blood in my face " You stole my heart, and I don't ever want it back. It's yours Gwen to do what you want with. You're my best friend and I'm desperately, crazily in love with you." 

I felt... I felt weightless. Like years and years of weight and pressure had been lifted off my shoulders. Like I had been shackled to the Earth and now I was free. Miles stood right in front of me. My best friend, my anchor and my one real confidant. So good and so pure that he could probably have anyone he wanted. But he loved me. He wanted ME. 

For a few seconds I was on cloud nine, up in the stratosphere. But then, the guilt reared it's ugly head. 

He LOVED me, stood by me, bled and cried with me and for the last two WEEKS I had pushed him away. Ejected him from my life and he was here smiling at ME like I was some priceless treasure. What had I ever done to garner such affection from him? What had I ever done to deserv...

"Gwen. Stop." His voice broke me from my guilt fed stupor, choked and hurt. I looked up to see tears in his eyes as he looked back at me. "Do you think I don't see it? That don't see the pain, the doubt and all the guilt. Gwen please stop. You are so much more than worthy of my love and everything else I can give you" I didn't have the chance to reply before he crushed me against his chest. The hug surprised me and did hurt a bit but right that second I needed it more than anything. The silent reassurance, the warm embrace, the feeling of worth and love. 

'I've been so stupid' 

Yes, Miles loves me and looking back it's so painfully obvious. I let myself be blinded by my own fears and insecurities. Well NO MORE!

I pulled away from the hug to see Miles' look of confusion. I just smile up at him before once again latching my lips onto his and just like the last two this kiss feels like heaven. Soft, warm, and safe. Here I am loved, but now he needs to know that so if he. He is safe with me, he is LOVED with me. I don't let the kiss linger for too long, much as I wish it could go on forever. 

"Miles." He looked down at me love drunk from the kiss and I couldn't' help but giggle at the adorable look on his face. I grab his face so our eyes can lock. His dark amber eyes are so beautiful in the fading sunlight. "I love you too" 

It seemed to take a second for his mind to process what I've said before the most beautiful smile spread across his face. "Good. That means I can do this again." He reached down taking my face in his hands as he slowly brought our lips together again. Never had I ever felt so whole, so utterly complete in my life. There was nowhere would have rather been, and no one else I would have been with than MY Miles. My best friend and my first love. Truly, nothing could have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, real talk here. This chapter was both amazing and so very difficult to write. I wanted to both present Gwen and Miles with a real, believable struggle that people can relate to as well as a touching but realistic solution to their situation. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Never Alone (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their feelings revealed and relationship renewed what's next? Well our boy Miles has one last surprise for our girl Gwen. 
> 
> The Journey continues O reader mine. Let us see where it goes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Back once again. I'm gonna be up front right now. This chapter is for the most part a fluff piece. Perhaps the next one as well. But worry not, this is but the calm before the storm. Miles and Gwen may have finally come together but there are terrors worse than unrequited love. Will they survive the trials ahead or will they succumb to the darkness. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Step into the Light: Teminite, Jonah Hitchens
> 
> Spectre: Alan Walker
> 
> Party Like It's 1923: Teminite, Swing'it Dixieband

Once more unto the breach

Gwen:

It was funny. After all the time I had worried about telling Miles how I felt, he came in and blew me away by telling ME.

‘So much for expectations am I right?’

In the end it was a leap of faith, sadly faith I didn't have. Faith I should have had, in HIM. But that was in the past now. I couldn’t change it. All I could do was sit here and do everything I could to enjoy what I had now. We stood there lips locked until we both had to pull away from air. 'Whoa, what a rush.'

I heard Miles chuckle and I quirked an eyebrow "What's so funny Spider-Boy?"

He just grinned as he leaned down to place a peck on my nose. It surprised me and I could feel my cheeks heat up as I crinkled my nose. "Well Gwanda..." I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove at the nick name.  
"...If you must know. I just think you're really cute."

I gave him an annoyed glare as my face caught fire. "Miles you can't just say something like that to me."

We locked eyes, his full of mirth and mine annoyed, secretly not annoyed until we both burst out laughing. It felt so good, so right to just tease each other again. To just be friends again. But after what had happened, we weren't just friends were we?  
"So..." He hesitated as he looked at me. Was that nervousness that I saw in his eyes. "What now? I mean I know we kissed and all. I know what I feel but... well. Where do we go from here?"

I thought on it for a good minute. I loved Miles, I knew that. But Things can be hard enough on a relationship when you live in the same city, let alone a whole other universe. I could see he was considering the same thing, the same painful possibility that being together might not be possible. I shook my head. No. I would not give in now, not when I just got what I wanted, what I needed.

"We make it work. And you Mister Morales..." I fixed him with a playful glare as he gulped lightly and it sent a thrill through me to see how I could affect him like that. "...have a question to ask me." I grinned at his confused expression for a few moments until it seemed to dawn on him what I meant. I couldn't help but chuckle as he straightened up, coughed into his hand before taking a deep breath.

"Gwendolyn Stacy..." I cut him off just to fluster him a bit "Yes Miles Morales?" I asked as innocently as I could muster and he just tossed me an annoyed glare to which I just grinned wryly. He huffed, shook his head before a half smile slipped onto his face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I pretended to think about it, even brought a finger to my chin and tapped it a couple times. "I don't know. I have a busy schedule and all, you sure you can handle me?"

I expected to witty comeback or something but what I got was just a warm smile as he took one of my hands in his. "I don't know. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find out."  
I went to open my mouth to respond but before I could get a word out he cut me off. "But before all that I have one last surprise for you." I shook my head, pulled from the moment to fix him with a confused look. Miles just grinned as he pulled up his goober and punched in a couple numbers. Seconds later a portal opened behind him, his grin still in place. 

"Wanna take a trip?"

I looked between him and the portal for a brief moment before I left out a warm laugh.  
"Sure Spider-Boy. I'll follow your lead." He put out a hand for me to take and right before he can clasp mine in his I pulled back with a playful smirk. "This time." He huffed out a soft smile as he rolled his eyes. "I'll follow you anywhere Miles." I whispered as I sidled up beside him to plant a small peck on his cheek. I watched his cheeks darken a few shades as he smiled sheepishly at me before turning back to the portal. "Yeah, me too." He said, and as we walked through the portal, I knew meant it. I could trust Miles with my life, and my heart. With that we slipped through the portal, hand in hand with nothing but hope in our hearts.

Darkness:

It watched the meat's exchange with disgust and contempt. "What useless drivel." It growled as It continued Its observation. It switched Its focus from Gwen to Miles and back again. "Oh, which to choose. Both look so hhhhmmmmm, delicious." It ran Its tongue over jagged teeth as saliva dripped from It's chops. It laughed lowly to Itself "But then again, why choose?" It watched as the portal to Miles' universe opened. Intrigued, It knew instinctively that It was pressed for time. It crept along ledges and pipes and It slowly made Its way over to the meat and their portal. It watched them walk through and just seconds later the portal began to collapse and It growled in frustration as it flung itself through the portal behind them. "The things one does for meat." It growled agitated.

Lights, bright lights and overwhelming sounds bombarded It as It was flung through what looked like spiderwebs and broken glass at ludicrous speeds.  
Soon enough the lights and sounds seemed to dull down and the motion fade. It opened Its eyes to take in Its new surroundings. "Hmm, much like the other. I wonder what wonderful prey this city has to offer." It grinned maliciously as It slithered through the shadows. "So much wonderful meat"

Miles:

I shivered as Gwen and I exited the portal. "That portal stuff always gives me the chills man." Gwen chuckled as she retracted her hand to point me "Awww, is the big strong Spider-Man afraid of a little inter dimensional travel."  
"Ha ha." I deadpanned and she just smirked at me as she once again took my hand in hers, dragging me off in what felt like a random direction. I couldn't help but feel the blood rush to my face at the contact. I laughed it off as she dragged me along "Do you even know where you're going?"

She just gave a snide grin and shrugged "No idea."

"Thought not  
"  
I didn't mind being drug along really, I was with Gwen again and other than the hand holding we more or less back to normal, or as “normal” as things get for us. That right there was worth everything it took to set this up.  
I let her pull me around for a good while before she needed reminding that I had one last surprise for her. She pouted, which was adorable, as I redirected our journey. So we walked hand in hand in comfortable silence for the next twenty minutes as we made our way to the place where it all started for me. When we got to the entrance I stopped us.

"Everything ok?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow as I typed away at my goober. 'Plan is a go'

I smiled back at her. "Yeah yeah, just returning a text from Peter. He was up my butt all day about this."  
"Did Peter help you set this up? Is that why he was in my universe today?" I just shrugged.

"Was part of it. But he hadn't seen you in a while so it worked out for everyone." She gave me a kinda peeved look.

"What?"

"What else did you set up behind my back?" Lucky for me I knew when Gwen was actually angry and when she was just playing. She might be a little annoyed but once we get inside she'll forget all about it.

"You trust me?" I asked with a smile as I held out my hand. She looked down at it for a second before letting out a huff and all but whispered "Of course I trust you."  
She took my hand and we descended into the tunnels below.

"Gotta say, going through empty subway tunnels...wouldn’t be my first choice for date night." I felt my heart flutter at the thought of going on an actual date with Gwen, but I decided to play cool.

"Nah girl. Our date will be much different than this, trust." She chuckled as she bumped my shoulder with her own.

"Yeah? Well, I'll hold you to that Spider-Boy"

It was dark when we made it down to the room where the spider bit me. 'All according to plan' "These damn lights always on the fritz. Hold up one second."  
I heard Her chuckle off to my right "Some surprise Morales."

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it." I said as I fiddled around before I "Found" the switch. The lights shot on blinding us both for a second before a loud raucous "SURPRISE GWEN!!!"

Gwen:

The lights flashed on temporarily blinding me and for a split second I think about giving Miles a punch in the arm for that but what comes next just, well it blows me away.

"SURPRISE GWEN!!!" The whole room echoes with the voices of...all of my friends. I didn't know what to think. Everyone was here. Peter, Peni, Noir and Ham. Even Aunt May. There were banners and streamers Reading Spider-Fam. I let out a shaky laugh as I realized that this was Miles' surprise.

"Guys, What's going on?" I asked, trying not to let it show how bad it was getting to me that they were all here.  
Peni popped out from over Noir's shoulder with a smile a mile long. "Miles said that you were sad and needed some cheering up." Her girlish smile was infectious as Noir continued after "Young Miles here came to each of us asking if we would help throw you this party. I like the colors."

I let out a weak chuckle as Aunt May came up and brought her arms around me in a hug. "It's good to see you again dear. You should visit more often." The dam on my emotions were quickly failing as I tried to respond "I...I will." I knew the tears weren't far behind when May let me out of the hug I could feel a hand squeeze my shoulder and I turn to see Miles back me. "I wanted you to have this. Something to let you know you're not alone. You know, in case I wasn't able to patch things up with you. At least you'd have this."

That did it. All of this, all of it. Miles had planned all of this for ME, just so I wouldn't be lonely. To make me happy. Even if I refused to forgive him, he would have given me this. Honestly I didn't even remember initiating it but the next thing I knew Miles and I were locked in a VERY heated kiss. But in that moment, the only thing I cared about was making sure Miles knew just how much this all meant to me, and how much I loved him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sat there talking to Peni, mostly about how school went and the daily life. Normal things for the most part. We tried not to bring up Spider related things, tried to keep the conversation light and happy.  
As we talked May strode up beside us. "Looks like it's just us girls now."

We laughed as we looked over at the boys. They were sitting there talk animatedly about something or another.

"So Gwen. That sure looked like a good kiss." Peni teased with a wry smirk. 

"Yeah it was something alright. Honestly I didn't even I was kissing him until halfway through. I guess the thought of him going through all the trouble to set this up just got to me, Ya know?"  
May smiled knowingly. "He is something special, isn't he?" She asked with a sideways smirk in my direction.

I turned from May to look at Miles. "Yeah, he is."

The rest of the party went in a blur. But like all good things, it too had to end. None of us could stay for long. Too much to do, too many responsibilities.  
After all the goodbyes were said and everyone had left to their respective universes it left only Miles, May, and I.

"You kids should get going. It's getting late and you two could use the rest after the last couple weeks."

Miles of course tried to stay and help but May wouldn't have it. Eventually we just did as she asked and hopped back over to my universe. Miles walked with me down the fire escape to my window. I didn't want today to end. Just like every day I'd spent with Miles before. I heaved out a sigh as I leaned against my window while Miles stood beside me. "I don't want you to go" I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"I know." He was quiet for a moment and when he hefted himself off the wall I thought he was on his way home but instead he stood right in front of me and swiftly wrapped me in his arms. "I love you Gwen." I knew it was true. He had gone through so much for me for me to think otherwise. But now that I knew, it made it that much harder to let him go. "I love you too."

"We'll make this work. I promise." He whispered in my ear before he pulled back and planted a sweet if brief kiss on my lips.

"I'll hold you to that Miles." I said as a single tear ran down my cheek. He just smiled and wiped his thumb across my cheek as he looked me in the eyes.  
With one last chaste kiss and a wave back he pulled up his goober and punched in the numbers to his home universe before he stopped and leveled me with his best smile. "One day neither of us will have to leave and I for one can't wait."  
He left after that. Just left me there with scarlet cheeks and a warm feeling in my chest. I just stared at the empty space his portal had left and after a few moments I couldn't help the elated smile that spread across her face. 

"One day huh? I'll hold you to that Spider-Boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a slightly more structured schedule for the future. Hopefully this mean I'll be putting not only longer chapters but better written ones as well. You should expect an update once, maybe twice a week if I have the time. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and I hope to have better content out for you soon.


	5. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles Just wants to surprise his girlfriend. Nothing wrong with that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, it's all fluff. I wanted a nice bridge between them getting together and... what comes next. Trying to slowly build up the threat and I'm sure some of you can already guess who it'll be. but for those of you who don't I hope you'll enjoy the surprise.
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Clint Eastwood: Gorillaz
> 
> Teenagers: My Chemical Romance
> 
> Holiday: Green Day

Sometimes… I really have no idea what I’m doing.

Miles:

I dusted myself off as I tried to get my bearings about me as I waited for the tingles running down my spine to dissipate. “Man, why does that have to happen every time?” I complained to no one in particular. I lifted my head to the sky which was a soft cotton candy blue. Gwen’s universe did always look a bit weird. Too much color, everything seemed…overly bright, like it was being seen through one of those weird app filters. 

Gwen didn’t expect me for a few more hours now so I figured I’d show up a bit early and surprise her. Hard to believe we’ve been a couple for over a month now. So much has happened, but at the same time not. I walked by a few shops as I made my way to our agreed meeting place. 

Truth was I missed her, plain and simple. We’ve only gotten to see each other once since the big get together in my universe. True we texted and video chatted (thank you goober) on the regular, but it just wasn’t the same. We were both busy, so I get it. But I missed her, hence why I was here early hoping to surprise her. 

I ran my hands through my cropped hair nervously (thank you Electro) as I made my way to where her and heer band rehearsed. She showed me the place the last time we saw each other. Not that there was anything to really see, just an empty room. But it was good to see her get so animated about something. She was passionate about her music and I always loved the smile that came to her face when she talked about it. 

I made it to the door outside the studio and I could hear the music from inside. Gwen and her band mainly do punk rock with a mix of some alt rock. Not really my thing but it made Gwen happy and that’s all that mattered. “Go in, don’t go in?” I asked myself before shrugging and I decided to just go in and wait. Who knows maybe I’ll get to be the first to hear a new song. 

Luck however was NOT on my side. I opened the door and slowly slinked in, thankfully without notice. Until… 

“Hey Gwen, didn’t you say you had plans tonight?” The red head up front said as she turned to the drummer. 

Gwen nodded as she wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead. “Yeah but he won’t be here for…” She looked down at her watch to get the time “...about another hour or so.”

The redhead went to say something else when the dark skinned chick who was playing the keyboard stepped around her “OOOOH. You’re meeting a boy Gwen? Is it a date?” I stopped dead in my tracks at the question. Gwen and I hadn't really gone on any real dates, hadn’t had the time. Gwen was mumbling something I couldn’t quite make out as right then...Karmic justice struck. Right as I took my next step, my damn shoelaces got caught under my other foot and I tumbled face first into the lead way. 

(Fuck)

Gravity is a bitch. I came down nose first and heard nice thick CRUNCH. ‘That’s gonna leave a mark.’ Sadly, I wasn’t given any time to really get my wits about me. 

“Hey! Who are you?” One of the girls shouted. I didn’t know which, I was kinda preoccupied with dragging my face off the ground. 

“You better get outta here kid. This is our studio, beat it!” Ok, now that one I knew and despite myself I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as I pushed myself off the floor revealing my face to girls on the stage. “Heya girls. How’s it hanging?” I said with an easy smile and a wave. 

“Miles?” I watched the other girls look over to Gwen, obviously curious as to who I was and how she knew me. “What are you doing here? We weren’t supposed to meet for another hour.” I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. Honestly the stares from the other girls made me a bit nervous. I felt on the spot, y'know?

“I thought I would surprise you by showing up early. Plus I haven’t heard you play before. I was curious.” I shrugged again, hoping Gwen wouldn’t be mad at the intrusion. 

“Oh… I get it. This is the boy you were meeting up with after practice.” The redhead said with a mischievous smirk. Gwen just rolled her eyes at the girl as the other two giggled behind her. She looked back at me a bit peeved before her face shifted to concern. 

“Miles, you’re bleeding.” 

I looked down to see a few drops of blood on the floor at my feet and I brought a hand up to my face and it brushed against my nose. “Ouch.” I pulled my hand away and sure enough, blood. ‘Great’ I thought with a sigh. Not how I wanted to start my day with Gwen. 

“You ok?” Called the redhead from stage. I nodded as I made my way down. “Just fell on my nose. No biggie.” 

“Is it broken?” Gwen asked mildly irritated, I just waved her off. “Nah, I’m good. Just need a tissue.” 

Gwen heaved out a sigh as she turned to ruffle through her bag for a second. She pulled out a small rag and tossed it to me. “Clean yourself up Miles and I’ll pack up.” 

“No, don’t quit on account of me. I liked watching you play, you guys are pretty good.”

Gwen’s cheeks tinged a cute rosy color as she huffed turning her face from me as the others giggled at her. 

“He’s got better taste than I would have given him credit for Gwen.” The one in the glasses said through a smile. “Hey I got great taste. This just isn’t my scene y’know?” The girls just shrugged as Gwen gave me a small backwards look and I just gave her a thumbs up knowing she wouldn’t see my smile through the rag. She chuckled before turning back to her drums and sat back down. ‘Not the best way to meet her band, but if I get to see them play, see her play, it was worth it.’

Gwen:

We practiced a few more songs and I could see Miles sitting a few rows back from the stage just bobbing to the music. I knew it wasn’t his favorite, but he always seemed to enjoy listening to me talk about it. ‘Duh girl. He wants you to be happy.’ I conceded to the thought knowing it was true. I probably had the same look on my face when he talked about his art. Well he had shown me a lot of his tags, so I guess it was only fair he saw me play. So why did I feel so nervous? It’s only Miles. ‘Only Miles?’ The thought questioned. ‘That’s not what I meant. I just meant that Miles is always so supportive so why should I be nervous?’ The voice huffed in my head and if it had eyes they’d be rolling ‘Maybe you’re trying to impress him? Yeah Gwen you got him, but now you have to keep him. Keep him interested.’

I knew it was true. Yes Miles had confessed to me, yes we have shared a few (wonderful) kisses. But we hadn’t even been on a single date and we’d already been together for a little over a month now. “Baby steps Gwen, baby steps.” I whispered to myself. 

Practice ended shortly after that. Miles had come up and introduced himself as my boyfriend (naturally) and the girls couldn’t help but give me some… good natured, ribbing. Embarrassed as I was It was nice for people other than our Spider-Family know about us. I was even more embarrassed when Miles pulled a beautiful, fresh sunflower from his bag “A sunflower for MY Sunflower.” He said with a peck on the cheek. The girls AWWWWWd while I just shuffled to get away from the situation as my face burned. But on the inside, I was beaming.

“So what did you think of The Mary Janes?” I ask as we walked down the sidewalk, heading nowhere in particular, just happy to be together. “You guys were great. Again not my scene but you guys really have a good flow.” 

I gave him a smile as we walked as I slipped my fingers through his. This was nice, just me and him. No Spider-business, no responsibilities or pressures, just us being normal for once. It was more relieving than I can really describe. 

“So, what happened to your hair?” 

Miles groaned as he ran his hand over the nearly scalp length hair on his head. “I crossed paths with Electro and he blew me into some power lines. It was all burnt after so I didn’t have much of a choice.” 

I nodded “I seem to remember having my own hairy run in a while back.” I said giving him a snide grin and he just huffed. “Never gonna let me live that down are you?” 

“Not a chance Spider-Boy.” I nudged his shoulder and he just chuckled as he gave my hand a squeeze. “If it makes it any better, I thought you looked really cute with your hair like that.” I smiled. Honestly it did kinda make me feel better. I was never terribly concerned with how I looked - you know, with the no friends and all - but some things you just don’t mess with. 

“Thanks Miles, you too.” 

He just smiled and bent down to kiss my cheek.

That one day, just the two of us was one of the best days of my life. I could just be me and I knew that was what he wanted, just me.

“So how are things with your parents. Peter told me about them finding out, yknow, about being Spider-Man?” He let out a sigh and gave me a half smile. 

“They’re ok. Me and dad… well things are a bit more tense but we’re working through them. Mom is supportive so that’s nice. What about you? How’s your dad?” 

I shrugged “Distant. Kinda like normal I guess. He’s just so busy all the time and it’s hard to talk to him. Obviously I can’t talk to him about being Spider-Woman, he’s been hunting her since… well for a while now.” 

We walked in silence for a few moments before Miles stopped and abruptly pulled me into a hug.

“I’m sorry Gwen.” It was simple and sweet. 

“What do you have to be sorry for Miles?”

He just held me tighter “You just deal with so much. I wish I could do more to help”

I smiled and let my face fall into his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him “You already are.”

We sat there like that for a good few minutes before he turned to me as the sun began to set on the horizon. “I gotta go. Pops wants me home for dinner.” He gave me a sad smile before leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on my lips.  
I wanted more, but I knew if I went for it he would be late and right now he didn’t need that. 

“I love you.” I said as he pulled away.

“I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow?” 

I nodded, trying not to let my sadness show “Of course Spider-Boy.” I forced a grin and he just shook his head “I call you later. Night Gwen.” He gave another small peck before turning to his goober. We smiled at each other as he waved before entering his portal back home. 

I was alone again and suddenly I felt colder. I wrapped my arms around me as I turned to make my way home. I didn’t even get a block into my walk before my goober buzzed and I looked down to see a message from Miles - love you beautiful <3 - 

The smile was automatic as I read the message over and over. ‘I think I have the best boyfriend.’ I thought as I made my way back home with a smile on my face and a renewed sense of warmth. In that moment I felt like everything would turn out ok. 

“Home sweet home.” I said as I walked through the front door of my apartment. Like always it was devoid of anything besides me. In the last few years I’ve really come to hate being alone. I hate having the time and silence to think about things. To really dive into all the lingering doubts and anxieties. Every day since Peter died I’ve been afraid of coming home. Maybe today will be the day my dad finds out. Maybe he’ll blame me for Peter’s death and send me to prison. 

I Hate being alone. But as I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone and the Miles putting the sunflower behind my ear popped onto my screen, I smiled. Because when I was with Miles I didn’t feel so alone. He gets me as much as anyone can. Knows me and still loves what he sees, flaws and all. He’s the best support I've honestly ever had and I love him for it. 

Darkness:

It stalked around, shadow to shadow as It watched the meat walk by. ‘Hmmmm, simply delicious.’ It thought as It gave the air a liberal sniff. It followed the meat slowly as it turned the next corner, inching It’s way to It’s next meal. 

The meat stopped next to wall and soon a jet of warm liquid sprayed against ground next to it. ‘Disgusting creatures.’ It thought as It slithered up behind It’s prey. “Oh yes. You’ll do nicely.” 

It pounced onto the meat and within seconds had It’s fangs and tendrils wrapped around It’s meal. With a choked gargle the pathetic creature died in It’s grasp, nothing more than food for their better. 

“Hmmm. Not a bad snack. I wonder what else I can find on this lovely night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads my work. not gonna lie I'm humbled that anyone likes it at all. Just had a few thoughts and ideas running around my head and boom...this-this thing. SO...yeah thanks guys and I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you next time.


	6. When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has had a hard day. But it's only going to get worse. What's a Spider to do when everything you know is crumbling down around you?
> 
> Lets us watch as it unfold O reader mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, back again. This one was a bit hard for me. Not the best with conflict myself so if this comes across as half baked I'm sorry. Its a bit longer than the previous chapters. I plan on making the coming chapters around the length of this one, maybe a bit longer. I hope you guys like it. Lets dive right in.

What happens when the one you thought you could trust the most turns into your worst enemy? 

Three months later...

Gwen: 

Fire. Fire, smoke, and screaming. It was all around me as I swooped in to recon the situation as it rained down around me. Lightning flashed, as I landed on ledge adjacent to the building below. 

“Ok Gwen, what do we got?” I took in the details before committing to a plan. Always a safe bet. 

Brick construction, ten stories, three fire escapes. Fires on the fourth and fifth floors. I thwiped in to get a closer look without getting too close. Last thing I needed was to get noticed. 

I couldn’t have been there for more than thirty seconds when I heard a wailing coming from the farthest room on the east side of the building. I didn’t give it a second thought as I latched my webbing onto the building adjacent and swooped in through a broken window two rooms down. 

The smoke was stifling. Not the first time I had wished I had put a filter in this damned mask. From this distance I could more clearly make out the screaming. “MOMMY...MOMMY.” 

‘Great.’ I thought as I webbed the wall next to me before giving it a mighty pull. The wall caved forward giving me access into the next room. The inferno washed over the walls like waves as they flicked out. The smoke was so thick that it threatened to choke me. It was moments like these where I wish I had backup. ‘Where’s a friend when you need one?’ I let out a choked sigh.

“Cmon Gwen, get your head in the game.” I whispered, trying to psych myself up. 

The kid continued to cry as I closed the distance between me and them. When I finally reached where the kid was… well it was a nightmare. The walls and ceiling were covered in flames. So climbing my way over was out and directly blocking my path was a fallen support structure. 

‘I could web the beam and pull it out of my way… but if I do that I pull the ceiling down with it.’ 

As I looked around the room, it became increasingly clear that I only had one REAL option. There was a small (and I do mean small) gap between the support and the wall. ‘Well This is gonna SUCK.’ I just hoped I wouldn’t burn my suit, or myself (minor detail) doing this. 

I bent my knees and shook my hands to both limber and psych up. ‘Ok Gwen. It’s now or never.’ 

I grit my teeth as I took three running steps before launching myself into the air, my limbs tight against my body hoping to negate any real damage. Valiant effort though it was, it was ultimately futile. As I made it through the gap (by a hair’s breadth I might add) my arm scraped against the wall dragging cindered, broken wood through my suit and along my shoulder. ‘That’s gonna suck later.’ I thought as I twisted myself around to see the kid backed into a corner surrounded by flames while he could do nothing but scream and cry for his mother. 

“Hey little guy. It’s ok I’m gonna get you outta here.” I said as confidently as I could. I needed him, and myself as calm as could be in this situation. The boy looked up st through puffy eyes “Where’s Mommy?” He asked through a sniveling voice.

“I don’t know buddy. But I’m gonna get you out of here ok?”

He nodded and I opened my arms for him to slowly climb into. “OK buddy, I need you to hold on tight for me ok?” I asked and he just nodded again, more than likely to scared to talk. 

I shot my web out of the broken window across the room; latching on to a lamppost nearby. I gave it a taught tug and used the elasticity to catapult through the window and back out into the open air. I lowered us slowly into the crowd that watched the blazing inferno. I searched around with the boy in my arms as people gave me snears and disapproving looks. It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds before the boy reached out to my left and screamed “DADDY!” 

I turned to see a man running toward and I slowly let the boy down to run to his father. It was heartwarming to see… until. 

“Are you ok Stanley? Did she hurt you?”

I was in shock. Sure most people don’t like me, hell most probably hate me. But I had just saved this mans’ son from a burning building and he thought I had hurt him in some way? The boy just cried in his father’s arms affirming (at least in the father’s mind, that yes she had indeed hurt his son) 

“What are you even doing here?” He spat angrily.

I placed a hand on my hip as I fixed him with narrowed eyes. “If I had to say, I’d say I was saving your son.” 

The father scoffed “Yeah I’m sure. You probably caused this in the first place.” 

That just floored me. 

“Yeah!” Someone off in the distance shouted. 

(Ok guys, full disclosure. I’ve dealt with some crazy shit since I became Spider-Woman, but this? This takes the cake.)

“You think I did this?” I asked gesturing towards the burning inferno behind me. 

“Yeah. You’re a murderer. Why not burn down a building?” 

“Murderer? I haven’t killed anyone!” I said back the belligerent crowed 

“Bullshit you killed that Parker kid.”

I froze on the spot. I shot my eyes in the direction of the shout and came face to face my accuser. “What did you just say?” My voice was ice, and if looks could kill this guy would be six feet under.

“What did you just say to me?” I growled out, stalking towards him with my hands curled into tight fists. The guy backed away as I stalked towards him but sadly wasn’t smart enough to shut his mouth in the process. “I mean yeah. It was all over the news, everyone knows it was you.” 

I could not describe the level of absolute hate, and rage I felt in that moment. 

In the next instant I felt the familiar tingle of my spider sense as the tiny voice in my head whispered “Duck” which I did. Because well, duh. Not even half a second later a brick flew right through where my head had just been and smacked dead center into the face of the dude that had been screaming at me. ‘Karmic Justice’ I thought as the guy instantly fell right on his ass, and I could have sworn I saw a tooth fly out. 

“Whew. When things start flying it’s time to bug out.” I said, more to myself than those around. Not like they’d care enough to listen. With a flick of my wrist my web had already attached to the twelfth floor of a building across the street and before anyone had a chance to say anything I was already almost out of sight. My shoulder gave a bit of protest as I shot across the city but it wasn’t anything I hadn’t dealt with before. 

As I swung I felt my goober buz on my wrist. I gave myself a second to tap it. “Y’hello.” 

“Hey Gwen, got a minute?” Miles’s voice came through and though I hadn’t had the best day I couldn’t help but smile. “Sure what’s up?”

“Not a lot, just some weird stuff going on back home.” 

“Weird how?” I asked as I thwiped by a pack of pigeons, which of course scattered. 

“I don’t know. There have been people just up and vanishing for the last couple of weeks. But the cops are stumped. I’m not sure what to make of it.” 

I could hear the frustration in his voice, he was going at hiding it from most people. But not me.

“It’s really got you frazzled uh?” He sighed knowing that I could just tell when something was bothering him. (He was my best friend. I just KNEW him.) 

“Yeah it does. Nothing seems to add up, people are making reports but there’s no bodies, no evidence, no… nothing.” 

“That’s a double negative.” I quipped hoping to get him to laugh but all he did was sigh. “Gwen.” HE used his serious tone, not used often or litly. Miles was a happy guy and he liked to play the joker but when he used THAT tone you knew he was serious. 

“Sorry, just wanted to lighten the mood a bit.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. My dad is just really stressed about this and that has me stressed, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get you.” 

I landed on my fire escape and slowly made my way through my window. I crawled in and did a flip backward with a relieved sigh as I pulled my mask from my face. ‘Home sweet home.’ 

“I don’t really know what to tell…” 

“Gwen?” 

I froze. ‘No’ I turned around to see my father standing in the doorway. “Dad?” 

“You-you’re Spider-Woman?” Of course that would be the first thing out of his mouth. 

“Gwen? Gwen, is everything ok?” I heard Miles say, but his voice sounded like it was under water as my father and I were locked in a horrific staring contest. Who would blink first?

“It’s been you, all this time?” 

Have you ever been in a situation that caught you so unprepared that you couldn’t do anything but just stand there? Well, that was me as my dad stood there in my doorway with a look somewhere between disbelief and abject horror. 

“Dad, I-I can explain.” I choked out as I tried to get my wits about me. 

“EXPLAIN!?” He exploded “HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN ANY OF THIS!?” 

I didn’t know what to say. How did you tell your own father that you were the thing he had been hunting for years? How did you look him in the eye and tell him that YOU went out at night, risking your life chasing down criminals in a costume? How did you face that? 

“Gwen… I don’t even know...but you-you…” 

I remembered Miles was on the line so I tapped the goober to end the call. I didn’t want him to hear what was coming next. I took a few deep breaths, steeled my nerves and prayed that my father would understand. 

“Yes dad. I am Spider-Woman.” There is was, out in the open. I felt two things in equal measure in that moment. I felt relief. I had told my father the one true secret I had been holding from him and an overwhelming, soul crushing anxiety. But I stood tall, through the fear and the anxiety I stood. 

“I am Spider-Woman, and I am PROUD!” 

MY father just looked dumbstruck, like he wanted to say something but it was my turn to talk, my turn to finally vent and let loose all the pain and anguish. My turn to finally...finally embrace everything. 

“I AM proud of what I’ve become. I’m a hero, I risk my life everyday for a city, for people who hate me but I do it all the same. Yes dad, I am Spider-Woman. It’s who I am.” 

The room descended into silence as we just stared each other down, neither willing to back down. Until…. 

“You killed Peter.” 

It hit me like a freight train. True I had been expecting it but it hurt non the less coming from his mouth. To know that even though his own daughter was Spider-Woman, that he still saw her as the same monster that killed my best friend. 

“I DIDN’T kill Peter.” I growled out and my father only hardened his glare. 

“DON’T BULLSHIT ME GWEN. I WAS THERE, I SAW EVERYTHING.” His voice was hard as stone, devoid of emotion, just like his eyes. 

“Than you would know I had no choice. He was going to kill me if I didn’t do something, I had to. Because if I didn’t who knows what would have happened. Who he would have hurt. I didn’t have a choice!” I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I hated this topic at the best of times, but to hear my father say he thought I intentionally killed my best friend? It was too much. 

“Of course you did.” My father spat back at me, nothing but malic and resentment. 

“Like what? Let him kill me? Let him get away and do god knows what?” I asked feeling the blood pulse in my temples. 

“IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN BEING A MURDERER!!!” He heaved, huffing in and out and I could do nothing but sit there dumbstruck and heartbroken at his declaration. We’ve fought before, butted heads for one reason or another… but never this. 

“So that’s it? That’s what you really think?” I asked, voice choked as I did my best to hold the tears at bay. 

My father deflated a little under my obviously hurt gaze. He leaned against the chair next to him to keep him upright. 

“What am I supposed to think Gwen? You’re wanted for murder. If anyone finds out…” He left it in the open air but I knew what he meant. IF anyone found out who I was, it would be the end for both of us. I would end up in jail and my father would be disgraced or worse amongst his peers. 

“You’re supposed to trust me, believe in me.” My voice cracked as I lost the battle with my emotions and gravity all at the same time. I all but collapsed under my own weight as the gravity of what was happening finally hit me. 

“Dad, what am I supposed to do? What CAN I do?” I all but wailed as my father just looked down at me with far to many emotions on his face to count. 

“Go Gwen. Just-just go…” His voice was nothing but a whisper and all at once I felt my world shatter around me. 

“D-Dad...I don’t…” 

“JUST GO GWENDOLYN! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!” His shout reverberated off the walls before he lost the will to look at me. He just laid his head in his hands, and once again it was quiet. 

The mix of pain and fear in that moment was indescribable. It felt like my heart was imploding in my chest as my body wracked with sobs. I didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to deal with this or how I was supposed to move past this pain. But I DID know where to go.

I looked back to my father one last time “I love you.” I said but he just remained silent, head hung in his hands as he refused to look at me. I looked back at my goober and I slowly, deliberately typed Earth: 1610, New York: Brooklyn. I punched the button and the portal ripped open with a sizzling crack beside me. My father gave a start at the sound and was now staring at me dumbfounded as I stood next to the portal ready to step through. I gave him one last look back, tears staining my face “Bye dad.” 

With that I walked into the portal and hoped that what awaited me was better than what I had just left. 

It didn’t take long for me to get to Miles’ place. I had been here before once or twice on… less than Spider related business. This however, would be the first time I would do so through the front door. I took in a shuddering breath before giving the door three solid knocks. I could hear a muffled voice from beyond the door though I couldn’t quite make out what was said. A couple of seconds later the door opened to reveal Miles’s father Jeff. 

“Hello young lady. What can I do for you this evening?” He gave a friendly smile and I did my best to give one in return, pitiful as I knew I looked at the current moment. 

“Hello Mr. Davis. My name is Gwen Stacy. Is Miles home?” 

Miles: 

My leg bounced up and down as I tried repeatedly to reach Gwen via her goober. But just like a couple months ago it read simply “Blocked”. I heaved out a sigh as I set it to the side. I knew Gwen was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. As much as I had learned in the last year she was still by far better and more capable than me, I trusted her. But what little I caught before she hung up had me concerned. ‘God, I hope she’s ok.’ 

I had been out on my nightly patrol when I had called Gwen. The odd disappearances has had my dad on edge lately. They didn’t have any leads to follow and no real answers to speak of so he had understandably been upset. Even though my dad and I don’t necessarily see eye to eye on the whole Spider-Man thing I do like to help the NYPD whenever I can. 

But here I was. Sitting in my chair trying to get ahold of Gwen, getting nothing but a blocked signal. “Calm down Miles, she’s a big girl.’ I told myself knowing that it didn’t help sooth this anxious feeling I had. I couldn’t really explain it just felt like something was… off? Kinda like my Spidey sense but…not. 

I couldn’t have been home more than forty-five minutes before I heard my father call from downstairs. 

“Miles! Can you come down?” He sounded a bit...apprehensive? ‘What’s that about?’ I wondered as I quickly made my way down that stairs not really wanting to keep my dad waiting. ‘He’s been in a bad enough mood as it is.’

Truth be told I didn’t know what I had expected to be waiting for me once I got down stairs. But it certainly wasn’t Gwen standing in my living room with my parents. 

“Gwen?”

She looked up and I could instantly see the signs all over her face. Red, puffy eyes, heavily flushed cheeks and an overall down trodden look set into her features.

“Miles.” Her voice was thick, like someone who had swallowed water and tried to breath at the same time. Tears ran down her face as she quickly made her way from the couch beside my mother and over to me. I didn’t really know what to think as she wrapped her arms around me, but I knew that something really bad must have happened if she was here. I just wrapped my arms around her as she choked out a couple sobs into my shoulder. 

“Shhhh, It’s ok Sunflower. I’m here. I got you.” I could see the looks of confusion on my parents face at the mention of the pet name, but now was certainly not the time to deal with that.” 

I gave her a slight squeeze before I separated our embrace to look her in the eye. “Gwen, what’s going on? WHat are you doing here?” 

I could see the hurt cross her face at the question and I could tell whatever had happened had really affected her. 

“Gwen, don’t misunderstand. I’m more than happy to see you I’m just confused. You know I love seeing you.”  
I watched the cute little smile flash across her lips before being replaced with a pained frown. “I’m sorry for just showing up like this Miles. I just don’t have anywhere else to go.” 

She told us everything, about her shitty day. About how her father had found out her being Spider-Woman, about him subsequently pushing her away. He might as well have disowned her for all the damage he had done. Hell for all she really knew he had. All I knew as the longer she went on the tighter she held onto me. Like she was afraid that just like her father, I would turn her away. ‘Over my dead fucking body’ I thought as as she finished her retelling. 

“And now, here I am. I don’t have a home to go back to and as far as I can tell my dad wants nothing to do with me.” The broken tone in her voice broke my heart and the only thing I could really do was hold her and be there for her. I had never met Gwen’s father, but by her accounts was a decent guy. ‘Consider that image shattered.’

“I’m scared, Miles. I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was nothing but a whisper and I couldn’t help but feel my heart bleed for her. I loved this girl and she had practically lost the only parents she still had. I looked up at my parents and without even saying a word they both nodded to me, a silent agreement passed between us. 

“Gwen.” My mother sat forward and Gwen just turned to look at her. My god she looked so tired. 

“You are more than welcome to stay here with us. I know we’ve never properly met you but our Miles has told us quite a bit about you. He’s very smitten with you.” I couldn’t help but to slap my hand over my face ‘Thanks guys. Real helpful.’ I thought hoping the embarrassment didn’t show too bad on my face. 

“Hah. Smitten? That boy is totally whipped. She’s all he ever talks about.” My father gave me a less than good natured grin at my expense. ‘Yup. pride, totally nada.’ 

I groaned as I leaned my head against the back of the couch. 

“Jefferson! Dejalo ser. Let them be.” He just chuckled and I couldn’t help but let you a relieved sigh. 

I was both surprised and delighted to hear Gwen let off a little huff of a chuckle. I looked down to see a small, but amused smile on her face at my parent’s antics. “Well Mrs. Morales I can firmly say I’m pretty smitten with him too.” 

“Oh, none of that “Mrs. Morales” crap, makes me feel old. Just call me Rio.” 

I watched Gwen’s smile grow a small bit as she leaned her head against my shoulder. “Well Rio, Miles has been my best friend for almost the last year and a half. He’s stood by me through a lot, he’s helped me realise a lot about myself. I love him.” 

Two things happened next. 1) My mother squealed like a school girl as she bounced on the couch. 2) My father just nodded approvingly and gave me a thumbs up. I. WAS. MORTIFIED. 

But it got another, thankfully stronger, laugh out of my girlfriend, so it wasn’t all bad. 

“So I heard my son call you “Sunflower” How did that come about?” My mother asked with a mischievous grin that just screamed “Tell us embarrassing stories about our son.” 

I watched Gwen’s face change into a snide smirk. ‘Oh, great.’ “Funny you should ask. It all started with…”

We just sat there talking about how Gwen and I got together, what we did for fun, anything really. And even though it was a bit embarrassing at times, if it meant my Sunflower was smiling than it was more than worth it. I bent down and gave the top of her head a small kiss. She always smelled so nice. She just hummed as she snuggled in closer to me and I just held her tighter. ‘God I love this girl.’ 

I looked out through the front window to see the small torent of rain pour outside and I couldn’t help but from a little.

‘Why does the worst stuff seem to happen when it rains?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys here's the rub. I'm sure a few of you are unhappy with the way I'm portraying Gwen in this story and I can completely get behind that. I loved her character because she was this bad ass with a dark past that she didn't seem to let get to her. But I want to portray the other side of that coin, the girl who ISN'T confidant and brave. The one who is unsure of herself and others. Gwen is going through a lot of shit and I want to show her at her most vulnerable, when she needs someone the most. IF you have any concerns just leave a comment and I'll be sure to address them. Thanks again guys for reading my story. I hope you're having as much fun as I am.


	7. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain is a tricky thing. We hate it and yet it is vital in knowing the damage we take. Miles must confront that damage. How will he come out, and how will Gwen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys and gals, here's chapter 7 raring and ready to go. It was really hard to write this one. Not sure I'm really happy with how it turned out but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy.

Sometimes I just wish I knew what other people were thinking when they look at me. 

Miles: 

It had been a good hour or two before my parents decided to show Gwen to the spare bedroom. 

She just smiled and thanked them before walking in to plop down on the bed. “Today has been exhausting.” She sounded like she could fall asleep instantly if she wanted. 

“I’m sure.” I said as I sat beside her. I grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. “I’m here for you Gwen, we all are.” She smiled “I know. Thank you Miles, for everything. But I really need to get some sleep.” 

“Did you bring anything to sleep in? I don’t imagine sleeping in your suit would be very comfortable.” 

She just frowned and shook her head. “No, I didn’t give myself time to pack anything. I just couldn’t stay there after well....” She trailed off, I knew what she meant. I nodded, knowing she was still in a lot of pain. But she put on a brave face for me, something I’ve always both loved and hated about her. I wanted to say something but didn’t think now would be a good time. 

“Do-do you want to go back and get some things, or maybe I could go for you?” She heaved out a sigh before she pulled me down to lay next to her. “There are a couple things I want but it can wait. I just to sleep for a week.”

I chuckled “Yeah, I bet. Do you need anything?” 

She looked at me with her cerulean eyes, shining in the dull light “Will-will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” I smiled despite the situation and wrapped my arms around her and drew her into me. “Of course. Anything you need Sunflower.” She hummed as she rested her head into the crook of my neck. “Good night Miles, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I kissed her forehead before shooting a web to turn off the lights. 

“Sleeping with a web shooter is still weird.” She snarked and I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Maybe, but it has it’s uses.” She nodded slightly, not bothering to answer and I knew it wouldn’t be long before she was out. I settled in and nestled my face into her hair, both happy that she was here with me, and sad that she had to deal with such pain. ‘It’s ok Gwen, I got you. And I always will.’

Gwen: 

I woke as light shone through the window across the room, shining right in my eyes. I squinted for a moment before I was able to open my eyes enough to see my surroundings. I looked around the unfamiliar room before my gaze landed on Miles’ sleeping face. I smiled for a few seconds as I just appreciated his sleeping innocence. That is until…

‘Wait a minute. I’m in bed. With Miles. Oh shit.’ 

I slowly lifted the covers around us to peek underneath and I instantly let out a relieved breath. ‘Both completely clothed. Thank god.’ I thought as I let the blanket back down around us. Last thing either of us needed to worry about was, well… that. I felt my face catch fire at the thought. ‘Bad Gwen, bad. Now is NOT the time to have thoughts like that. Curled up next to your boyfriend. Your sleeping boyfriend, who is holding you in his arms. My god, he’s so warm.’

I lightly slapped my face to get myself under control. True I loved Miles but we’re both too young to be thinking thoughts like that. Not that it had ever stopped me from sneaking a peek at him every now and then when he wasn’t paying attention. What can I say, I have a very attractive boyfriend. 

I’m snapped out of my musings as the door to the room slowly opened and Rio popped her head in. 

“Good morning Gwen, I’m just looking for… OH.” She seemed to notice Miles laying next to me with his arm curled around me. I just gave her a nervous smile ‘Well this is going to be awkward.’ I thought as I tried to come up with a good reason as to why her son was in bed with me. 

“I see.” She smiled, and honestly? I had no idea how to react to that. “Well, when you’re both up we have breakfast ready.” 

She gave me another warm smile before closing the door behind her. ‘Well… it could have gone worse.’ I thought as I laid my head back on my pillow.

After a few more minutes I decided to slowly slink out of Miles’ embrace. It felt… odd to be away from his warmth, like I belonged there. ‘Because you do.’ A small voice said and I couldn’t find it in myself to argue. I loved him after all and I had no intention of leaving his side any time soon. 

I made my way into the dining room to see both Jeff and Rio quietly talking amongst themselves as I walked in. They both looked up as I entered and I just gave them a nervous smile. “Good morning.” I said meekly as they just looked at me. I decided to be the one to break the silence, needed to clear the air. “I’m sorry Rio.” 

She just gave me the most baffled look as Jeff just gave an amused smile. “Gwen, what are you sorry for?” 

I gulped not really wanting to face this, but I didn’t want his parents to think I was trying to seduce their son either. “Last night, with Miles… I-I was just so upset and I didn’t want to be alone and I-I just…” 

To my surprise both of them just lightly chuckled at my exasperation and I couldn’t help but be confused. 

“Gwen, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

You know, I had expected them to be upset that we had ended up sleeping in the same bed. But they acted like it was all completely normal. 

“I don’t know I just thought, well… I didn’t know how you would react to finding Miles and me in the same… bed.” I couldn’t help the scarlet blush that lit up my face. I was embarrassed enough as it was dealing with my own, less than pure thoughts when I woke next to my boyfriend. 

“Gwen. Did you and Miles get up to anything… inappropriate?” Jeff asked with a serious expression and My cheeks just heated more. I shook my head “N-no. I asked him to stay with me, but we-we didn’t uh… DO anything… just sleep.” 

“Ok then. No harm, no foul. There’s nothing wrong with needing someone, especially with what you’ve been through. There’s no shame in it Gwen” 

And just like that, everything was… ok. They weren’t mad or upset, they understood. They trusted me not to make inappropriate advances or try anything funny with their son. Honestly I was touched that they seemed to have so much faith in a girl that, by all accounts they didn’t even know. ‘Though knowing Miles, he probably told them everything he would think I wouldn’t mind them knowing about me.’ I trusted that he wouldn’t betray my privacy. 

“Thank you. It means a lot… to just have someone, other than Miles have any kind of faith in me.” 

“Oh…” Rio made her way over to me and just wrapped me up in a hug. It was warm, Just like Miles’s would be. In that moment, all I could do was return the hug and relish the feeling of being trusted, being cared for… of being accepted. “You’re safe here Gwen.” And for the first time in a very, very long time… I felt like it was true. I could be safe here, with them. Miles’ family had opened their home to me and were seemingly willing to treat me like one of their own. THAT, was something I had desperately needed. 

Miles: 

Gwen sat across from me as she silently ate her breakfast. Every now and then I would sneak a peek at her when I thought she wasn’t looking. (Minds outta the gutter people.) She was still wearing her suit and every time I looked up to see her still in it, it served to remind me of what had happened. What she was dealing with. Every time I saw her sitting across from me in that suit, no matter whether she was talking or smiling with us or not, it did nothing but fill me with an indescribable amount of both sympathy and anger. 

“Miles?” I shake my head of my thoughts to see Gwen just looking at me like I had grown a third eye. “You ok?” 

I heaved out a breath. I loved that Gwen was here, with me, but I HATED that she had basically been ejected from her own home. “No.” I breathed out trying - and I’m sure failing - at hiding the anger that built itself in me. “I’m REALLY not.” 

We went back and forth, all of us, for hours. Gwen tried to downplay it and I was having NONE of it. I was just so angry, angry at the injustice of it all. How could her own father do that to her? After everything she has lost, everything she has sacrificed to protect a city that didn’t even appreciate her. In the end no one really won out but Gwen had finally caved in and agreed to let me at least go back to her universe to get a few things for her. She wasn’t ready to go back and we all understood. 

My dad wasn’t happy that I would for all intents and purposes be breaking into Gwen’s home but he finally conceded after both my mother and I went back and forth with him for a good while. 

“Thank you, Miles.” She said as I prepared to leave. 

I just smiled before placing a chaste kiss against her lips. I loved the tiny smile that spread across face as her cheeks flushed a lovely rose. “Anything for you Sunflower.” With that I punched in the numbers to my goober and stepped through the portal. 

Inter dimensional travel is weird. It’s almost like looking from the inside of a crystal, outward. Nothing but shifting fractals, faceted in every direction almost like looking at broken glass, or a spider web if you want to be dramatic, inside of a kaleidoscope. 

With a flash of light the other end of the portal opened and I stepped through with a huff as the slight tingle traveled up my spine. “I still hate that.” I whispered to myself as I shook myself to get the feeling to dissipate. 

I already knew where I was, I had been here plenty of times before. I half expected her room to be a complete mess, I don’t know why, I guess I just expected her father to fly off the handle or something. But no. It looked just like it always did, semi clean with some clothes and other things somewhat haphazardly strewn about. 

Thankfully Gwen had given fairly specific instructions on what to grab. But I was to “Under no circumstances” open the top drawer of her dresser. I didn’t really need it explained to me as if she was anything like me, it’s where she kept her underwear. ‘Nope, nope nope. Not going to open that can of worms.’ 

No I was to look under her bed and grab what was there. Apparently she had an emergency stash of clothing and extra suits in case she had to spend an extended amount of time from home, for one reason or another. Also she told me to grab the box hidden in the corner against the far wall. She didn’t tell me what was in it but she didn’t forbid me from looking either. I decided to let myself be curious. If she wanted to show me once I brought it back to her than that was her decision. 

I was half way under the bed when I heard a gruff voice sound behind me. “Gwen?” 

‘Shit’ 

I knew it was a possibility that her dad would be home but I had hoped that wouldn’t be the case. ‘Karmic Justice strikes again.’ 

“Gwen...Gwen I didn’t think...Oh.” His voice deflated as I slowly made my way out from under her bed. I did my best to keep my composed as he just stared at me. I was so conflicted in this moment. Here was Gwen’s father, the man who had broken the heart of the girl I loved, and I was not five feet from him. In an instant I felt all the nervousness drain away, only to be replaced with a hot, burning anger. The only thing that help be back from giving this man a good piece of my mind, or a fist to the face, or both was the fact that even though he had hurt her this was still her father. If I hurt him it would hurt her, and I just didn’t have it in me to do that. 

“W-who are you? What are you doing in my apartment, and why are digging around in my daughter’s room?” I grit my teeth as he questioned me. In truth I knew these were valid, sane questions. But in that moment I didn’t care. 

“You know it’s funny.” I said as I leaned against Gwen’s wall. 

“What’s funny? That you broke into my house and decided to rifle through my daughter’s stuff like some pervert?” His voice was harsh and cold but I decided to brush aside his comment. I let a grim smile cross my face as I huffed out a mirthless laugh. “She always talked so highly about you. Always said that even though you didn’t see eye to eye, that you were a good guy, a good DAD.” 

I watched him slowly deflate before her just ended up leaning against the doorway behind him. “You one of them too? A Spider… thing?” The question came across as accusatory but again I just brushed it aside. “I’m a Spider-PERSON yes…” I emphasised the word PERSON “... just like your daughter. And we’re not the only ones.” 

He just huffed as she crossed his arms. “Figures…” He didn’t elaborate, I didn’t need him to. The message was loud and clear to me. We just sat in silence for a few moments, staring each other down before he spoke again. 

“How old are you kid, like fourteen… fifteen maybe?” He seemed genuinely curious. I nodded “I’ll be sixteen in a couple months.

He rolled his eyes. “Semantics. Let me ask you something. Do your parents know about...this?” He gestured in my general direction “About what you are and what you do?” 

I narrowed my eyes at him as the scowl set on my face. “What I do…” I spat out, doing my utmost best to not cross the room and get in his face “... is save people, at great cost my own safety, just like Gwen. She’s a hero. She deserves so much better from the people of this city, you especially, are giving her. She should be lauded but no...” My face contorted into one of hate and fury as the memories of Gwen - MY SUNFLOWER - cried in my arms because of the hate they all gave her. Hate, that she in no way deserved. “... all you people do is spew out hatred and resentment at someone who risks her life every single day, just because it’s the right thing to do!” 

It took me a second before I knew I was crying. But it didn’t matter, I couldn’t stop myself when the source of so much of Gwen’s pain was staring me in the face. “She deserved so much better…” I pointed a hateful finger directly at him. “...ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!” My voice was nothing more than a whispered snarl as I tried so very hard to reign in the hate.

NOT going over there and smashing his face in was one of the hardest things I have ever done. ‘He hurt her so bad, and I can’t do anything about it.’ In that moment a part of me felt like I had failed Gwen somehow. I had never known a hatred like this, never just wanted to END someone before. 

“And yeah. My parents know, and you wanna know what…” I ask rhetorically, knowing he most likely had nothing to add. “...even though they don’t see eye to eye with me on it, they’re still proud of me!” 

I let the last word sink in as I took the bag and box Gwen had asked for before punching the numbers into my goober and opening the portal. I gave him one last lingering, hate filled look, before I wordlessly turned and stepped back through the portal. In that moment, as I traveled through the spider webbed fabric of reality I was, for once happy to be here and very, very far from Gwen’s father. 

Gwen: 

I sat in the warm water of the tub, just letting the relief of the water soothe me. Tomorrow would Monday and I was debating with myself as to whether I would stay here while Miles went back to Visions academy or if I would join him. Technically I WAS enrolled in Visions though I knew explaining my year and a half long absence would be less than pleasant. 

I sighed as I sank deeper into the water, not really wanting to think about it. Miles has been gone for nearly an hour. I figured he would be back by now. Though I didn’t know where his goober had spit him out, or how easy/difficult it would be to find a nice secluded place to make the jump back. I decided not to worry too much about it. Miles was more than capable of taking care of himself, though that didn’t stop me from worrying about him from time to time. ‘Completely natural for me to worry about my boyfriend’s safety.’ I justified. 

After another ten minutes or so I decided to get our of the tub, I was starting to prune. 

I made my way back to the spare room and I noticed both my bag and box sitting on the bed, but no Miles. Not that I necessarily wanted him in the room with me in nothing but a towel. But I was curious as to why he hadn’t made it known to me that he had returned at least. ‘Don’t start being a nagging girlfriend now Gwen.’ 

I dressed quickly, thankful to have regular clothes to dress in again. Miles had been right, sleeping in the suit was NOT comfortable. But I had the side benefit of having Miles by my side all night so it wasn’t such a bad experience. 

I stepped into the living room, hoping to find Miles and thank him but Rio and Jeff sat at the table alone, whispering a conversation amongst themselves. 

“Did either of you see Miles? I wanted to thank him for getting my stuff.” 

The looked to each other before Jeff spoke up. “Miles, he…” Jeff just looked to Rio, looking uncertain of what to say and she continued for him. “Apparently Miles had a run in with your father… he was fairly upset when he came back.” 

I heaved out a sigh as I brought my hand to my forehead. ‘Damn it! I should have known something like this would happen. Why did I let him go alone?’ You weren’t ready to go back. The little voice in the back of my mind said, and though I knew it was right I also knew I shouldn’t have let Miles deal with that all on his own. But then again, he had insisted. 

“Gwen.” Rio said, breaking from my stupor. She laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a faint smile. “Miles is on the roof. Said he’d be there if anyone needed anything. But I think… that right now HE needs you.” 

I looked between her and Jeff who just smiled encouragingly before I gave a brief nod and head towards the fire escape. 

I found Miles a few moments later, just staring out into the openness of the cityscape around him. His face was a hard mask as I sat next to him. He didn’t really acknowledge my presence save for slowly taking my hand in his. I burned on the inside to know what had happened, what my father had done or said to make MY Miles - the ever positive and warm presence - like this. But I just sat there with him, my head leaned up against him as I patiently wait for him to open up to me. 

“They should be proud…” His voice had honestly caught me off guard and when I looked up to respond the look on his face broke my heart. His face was contorted in rage as small rivers of tears fell from his eyes. 

“They should be grateful. But no. You risk your life every day and how do they treat you?” I wanted to say something, anything but I was at a loss for words. 

“They spit at you and curse your name while you risk EVERYTHING for THEM.” I felt my own tears now. Not for myself. But for how much what had happened to me seemed to affect Miles. All this anger, all this pain… for me.

I didn’t have the time to do anything about it because Miles had released my hand and was pacing back and forth. “They should be praising you!” He said as he flung his hand out wildly as his breaths came out more ragged and labored with each passing moment. I made my way over slowly, not knowing really what to do with all of the rage. 

“They should be building statues and singing songs about your bravery and sacrifices, but no.” His hand balled into tight fists as he brought them close to his chest. “They vilify you, make you out to be some murdering psychopath while you give your all to make sure they can sleep safely at night.” 

I watched as he shuddered and sputtered in hate and rage while I slowly tried to inch closer to him. Hoping that if I could wrap him up in my arms I could make it all ok. But then…

“And what did I do?” He shouted into the open air as he tightly gripped the front of his jacket. 

That stunned me. 

“You told me how much it hurt. How much you hated that feeling, and what did I do? I DID NOTHING!” He screamed as he slammed his fist into the brick wall next to him, leaving a small hole where his fist impacted. 

‘Oh on. Miles please no.’ 

He punched the wall over and over again before finally losing steam and he fell to his knees, sobbing as his knuckles bled on his pants. 

I quickly made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around him and he latched onto me in turn. 

“G-Gwen…I;m s-so sorry. I-I s-should have, I should have…” I silenced him as I slammed my mouth against his and I could feel him tense in surprise in my grip. I could not, WOULD NOT, let Miles, MY Miles feel in any way responsible for any of this. Not him. 

We separated after a few moments, both gasping for breath as I grabbed his shoulders and glared directly into his amber eyes. “Don’t you ever, EVER DARE, try to take this on yourself. NOT EVER!” I shouted at him. I would not let this go on any longer. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You are NOT responsible for how they treated me.” I smiled down at him and snaked my arms around him as I brought his face into my shoulder. “The only thing you are responsible for is the many smiles you have brought to my face. All the warmth, support and happiness you have brought into my life just by being you. I love you Miles Morales and I wouldn’t trade that for all the recognition and praise in this or my own world. Not for anything.” 

We kissed again. It was more frantic, more passionate than the last and any we’ve shared before. It’s not until both our bodies beg for air that we separated, both panting as we just stared into each others eyes adorned with what can only be called “crazy” happy smiles. 

“I love you too Gwen. Thank you, thank you for being the amazing and beautiful person you are.” 

I smiled as the blood ran to my cheeks, the same way they always did when he called me beautiful. I brought I'm in closer, not wanting to ever let go. “Thank you Miles, for always doing everything in your power to mend my broken heart.” 

Miles just chuckled into my shoulder. “Anything for you, Sunflower. Anything for you.”


	8. Where You Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has been distant for the last few days. Gwen doesn't know what to make of it. Is he hiding something? If so, what is it and how will she find out?
> 
> Only one way to find out O reader mine. Time to dive in head first, and see what we find.

It’s when you think that everything is good in life, that life teaches you otherwise. 

Darkness: 

It released the used up meat from It’s body; letting it fall to the ground with a sickly thud. This last one had lasted It only fifteen cycles. Not even half as long as the last. It grew hungry, ravenous as It scoured for It’s next meal. Slowly; yes ever so slowly It felt it’s power grow. Soon enough It would be strong enough to consume the strong ones. 

It relished in the thought ‘How absolutely delicious they will be.’ And with their great strength It would not need to feed for some time. 

Who knows, maybe one of them is even strong enough to sustain It for long enough to set the plan in motion. “Yes. It’s only a matter of time now. Soon, oh so very soon, you both shall be mine.”

Gwen:

Miles and I thwiped through the city line as we made our way along our now, usual, patrol lines. I’ve been staying with Miles and his family for the last or so now and while I do so enjoy the homey; welcoming environment, I’m happy to be out spreading my “wings” so to speak, as Spider-Woman once again.

“I’ve missed this.” I said as I hooked another ledge to gain momentum. 

Miles chuckled “You could have been out here earlier.” 

I nodded. It was true, I could have. But after everything that’s happened in the last few weeks I just needed some time to recharge. Some real ME time, which Miles was MORE than thrilled to hear. He worried about me, wanted me to take better care of myself. “You’re not just Spider-Woman, you’re Gwen Stacy too.” 

That conversation was four days ago and I had to admit the time away from the suit and webs really helped me manage a lot of my issues. Miles gloated (mostly jokingly) for quite some time. 

But in the last few days, I don’t know. Something’s been a bit off with him. He’s been spending more time texting his parents, being real secretive about what they talked about. He never seemed to stop smiling; which normally I would love, but I couldn’t shake the thought that he was hiding something from me. 

“Gwen? You ok?” He asked once we stopped for a bit of a breather. “You’ve been real quiet for the last few blocks.” 

I shook my head “Yeah, I’m ok. Just a lot on my mind.” I said, giving him a small smile as I pulled my mask up. 

He nodded. “I would imagine. It’s been a long week.” It was true, the last week had been VERY eventful. My dad rejected me and I left my universe (and all my responsibilities. But we’re not going to think about that now.). I moved in with my boyfriend of only four months and his family. And now I sat next to said boyfriend, watching the sun set over the horizon.

The weirdest part though? It all felt… natural, like I was were I was supposed to be, like I was home. 

I stood up and pressed my hands into my lower back as I bent backwards slightly, hoping to work out a kink. “Maybe we should head home.” I said and Miles just smiled warmly up at me. After a second I thought about what I had just said and I felt my face flood with molten blood. 

“I mean, back to the apartment… you-you know, YOU’RE apartment. I-I didn’t mean…” Miles cut off my sputtering rant with a chuckle, placing his hand on my shoulder. “Gwen, it’s ok. No need to get so nervous.” 

“Nervous? Who’s nervous?” I lied. He just quirked an eyebrow before huffing out a chuckle. 

Before I could respond I felt my goober on my wrist. I fixed Miles with a baleful look as I pointed to my eyes and back at him. He just waved me off with a grin as I looked down. It was a message from Aunt May. 

May - Gwen, dear. It’s been too long, why don’t you come over for a visit? 

“Huh… it’s May. Wants me to go for a visit.” Miles Just shrugged. 

“You should go. You haven’t seen her in a while.” 

“What about you?” He waved me off. “I saw her not long before you showed back up. She helped me make some upgrade to my suit. Maybe she could help you out too.” 

I quirked a brow as I cocked out a hip and fixed Miles with a saucy look. “You saying there’s something wrong with my suit?” I waved down my body for emphasis. I watched Miles’ eyes travel along with my hand, pausing for brief moments on a couple… less than wholesome spots. I felt a small thrill shoot up my spine at his attention as his face darkened a couple shades. “N-no, nothing wrong with it. I-I just…” 

I whistled “Hey bud, eyes up here!” He gave a brief shake of his head before looking back at me. “S-sorry Gwen. I didn’t mean to…” I smiled with a light chuckle. “Miles, it’s ok. I don’t mind that you look every now and then. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t sneak one or two every so often.” 

He smiled, thankful for that small bit of reprieve. “I just don’t want you to think that’s all I think about.” 

I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him my best smile before I planted a small kiss on his lips. “I know better than that Miles.” I whispered. He smiled, pecking me back before letting go. 

“You should go see her.” 

“What about you?” I asked as he made his way back to the ledge to peer over. 

“Nah. I’ve still got to get my stuff ready for going back to school tomorrow. I frowned. After almost an hour of back and forth I came to the conclusion that going back to Visions academy wouldn’t be in my best interests. Too many questions about my long term absence. Not to mention it would be hard to explain how Miles and I are suddenly Boyfriend/Girlfriend, especially after the whole “Hair” incident. (I’ll be honest. That still kinda irks me, even now.)

With a shrug, I decided to take his advice. Plus it would be good to see May again. “Ok, see you at home.” I said and I immediately blushed as I tried to badstep. Miles just waved me off with a happy smile. “It’s ok Gwanda. Just go have some fun.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled his mask back over his face. He gave me a lazy salute before firing off a web line and descending through the cityscape below. I huffed as I watched him swing away. “He’s lucky I love him so much.” I muttered as I too, made my way off the ledge to my own destination. 

Miles:

I made my way back to my house as quickly as I could manage without being too reckless. I landed on my room and made my way over to the bad I had stashed away so I could change in peace. 

I brought out my phone and selected the new group chat. 

Me - Ok guys, I’m back and she’s off to May’s. 

Mom - Everything is ready Mijo. You have fun :)

Dad - Just not too much fun. ;)

Me - Dad, it isn’t like that man. >:(

Dad - Sure, sure. b b

May - Just make sure you and Gwen are responsible tonight. 

Me - May, c’mon. Not you too. 

May - Safety is very important Miles.

Me - This was such a mistake. -.- 

Mom - My mijo is growing up so fast. ToT

Dad - I made sure to leave you something on your desk. ;) b b

Miles looked over to his desk and noticed a small box on it. He picked it up and instantly knew what it was. 

Me - DAD!!!

Peter B. - Safety first kiddo. 

Me - Peter? How’d you even get on this chat?

Mom - Oh I invited him. :)

Peter B. - Be sure to tell us ALL about it. Lol >;)

Dad - Did I ever tell you about the shoulder touch?

Miles facepalmed “This… was a terrible idea.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked around, making sure to take care of any last minute touches. I let out a shuddering breath. It was all ready, now I just hoped Gwen would approve. My mind went back to the box his father left for him and he blushed. ‘No, bad Miles. Get your mind out of the gutter. Tonight is about her, leave your hormones out of this. He looked down as his phone buzzed. 

May - She just left, shouldn’t be long.

I took a moment to look at the time. 8:15. “Ok Miles, showtime.” 

Gwen: 

Miles - Hey Gwen, meet me at the apartment? Got some things I want to brainstorm with you.

I shrugged. Miles could come up with some really good, if childish at times, ideas. “Why not?” 

Gwen - Sure Spider-Boy, Be there in no time. 

I made my way back, landing on the room to avoid any suspicious looks before I entered the apartment. 

First I went to Miles’ room, expecting him to be there waiting for me but he wasn’t there. I shrugged. He was probably down in the kitchen scrounging up something to eat. I made my way down to the kitchen and once again, no Miles. I looked around confused. ‘Where is he?’ 

I kept looking until I found a small note on the table. 

Gwen, I left a present for you in your room.  
-Miles

I was confused to be sure, but nonetheless made my way to my temporary room and hanging on the mirrored closet’s door handle was a simple white and yellow floral sundress. 

I looked over it curiously. Why would Miles give me a gift like this? It’s not that I didn’t like it, its was pretty cute actually. But I was confused as to the WHY factor. At least until I turned it over to see yet another note. 

I hope you like the dress. How about you put it on and join me in the kitchen?  
-Miles. 

He had drawn a few hearts at the end of the question and though I was till VERY confused I decide to take him up on the offer. I quickly changed into the dress and found, to my surprise, that it fit perfectly. 

I made my way back towards the kitchen only to this time find Miles not only there, but all dressed up himself in a nice black button up buttoned up to all but the last few buttons and balck dress pants. Behind him on the kitchen table sat two lit candles that shone brightly in the dimmed light of the kitchen. Next to the candles sat two plates on opposite side of the table. In the center sat a vase with a single fresh sunflower, next to a single covered dish platter that glimmered in the candlelight. Honestly, the whole setup was very… romantic. I couldn’t help but notice the pleasantly warm feeling in my chest as I took it all in.

He gave a nervous smile. “I know you aren’t really big on this kinda thing, but I wanted to do something special for you.” 

I just stared at him, stunned as I felt the warm feeling in my chest grow and flood my cheeks. ‘He did all this, for me?’

I guess he took my quietness as disapproval because I saw him deflate a little. “I-if you don’t like it we-we can do something else. I… I just wanted to give you a nice night… you know, after everything that’s happened recently.” 

I didn’t respond. How could I? I had absolutely no idea what to say to this. He went through all the trouble to set this up without me knowing just so he could surprise me with a dinner date? How do you respond to something as romantic as that?

“Gwen, are you ok?” He asked as he inched his way over to me. Hell, I didn’t even know I was crying until Miles traced a thumb across my cheek to wipe a tear away. 

“I’m sorry.” That knocked me out of my thoughts. ‘Sorry? Why would he be sorry? This was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me.’ The little voice decided to kick me in the pants ‘Maybe you should try telling HIM that!’ If a voice could point it was, right at Miles’ sad smile and instantly I knew he had taken my silence as disapproval of his efforts. 

He sighed. “This was a dumb idea. Why don’t we just forget…” I didn’t let him finish, I couldn’t. All of this, all the time and effort it must have taken and he did this all for ME. No I would NOT let him think I felt anything but overwhelming joy that he did this for me. 

I kissed him, with everything I had. I put everything into that kiss, anything, everything to let him know just how much all this meant to me. How much HE meant to me. I pulled away after a few moments of bliss to look directly into his beautiful amber eyes. I smiled. 

“Don’t EVER be sorry. Not for this. THIS is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

Miles: 

I let her words sink in and I felt a flood of warmth pool in my chest as I looked into her shimmering eyes. Even through the tears and slight puffiness they were the most amazing I’ve ever seen, just like her. I pulled her in, wrapping my arms around her as I held her tightly against me. “I love you.” 

She let out a shuddering laugh as she gave me a light squeeze. “I love you too.” 

We stayed like that for a few good minutes before deciding that perhaps it would be best to eat before the food got cold. We laughed, and I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her smile was. 

We sat down, I pulled out Gwen’s chair for her as any gentleman would, in relative silence for a few moments, until…

“Wow. this is really good. You’re mom really outdid herself.” He said with a pleasant smile. 

I grinned “Actually, I made it.” I’ll be honest, I was really proud of myself right this moment. Gwen just looked...surprised? Confused? I’m not sure which. 

“What?” 

“You made this?” She asked, little more than whisper. I scratched the back of my head nervously. “Yeah, I had mom give me some pointers over the last week. You should have seen my first attempt.” I chuckled, thinking back to how comically bad it was. I was brought from my musings as Gwen reached over and took my hand in her, fixing me with a warm and tender smile. “Thank you Miles.” I smiled back feeling my cheeks flood with warmth. “Of course Sunflower.” She chuckled lightly at the pet name before she let my hand go and we returned back to our meal. It was all the better now that I knew she appreciated it. 

The rest of the meal went by in a pleasant, happy silence as we ate. Eventually we went from the table and ended up cuddled on the couch. Everything was great for a while until… Karmic Justice.

“Miles, what’s this box?” I felt my blood turn to ice at her question. ‘No, no. how could I be so stupid to just leave it out?’

She picked it up and looked it over for a second before her face turned a crimson red. She stared at it for a second, face beat red before her eyes narrowed and I found them quickly locked onto me. “Is this what I THINK it is?” She asked icily. I’m not gonna lie, I was panicking. 

“I-I mean y-yes. But please, let me expl…” She cut me off with a flat hand across her throat. The universal “Shut Up.”

“Miles, I’m going to ask you this once and only once, and you had better be honest with me.” I nodded as quickly as I could manage. 

“Did you set ALL this up…” she waved her hands around the room “...In hopes that THIS…” she pointed to the box in her other hand “...is how our night would end?” 

Two things occurred to me at once. 1) She wasn’t really angry, upset yes and maybe slightly hurt, but not necessarily angry. 2) I had exactly ONE chance to turn this around and save the evening. 

I took a moment to collect myself before I stood up and took the box from her hand. I held it for a second, taking in it’s details before I callously chucked it to the side and out of sight. I looked back up to see Gwen wide eyes with surprise. I heaved out a breath as I took her hands in mine, praying that she would believe me. 

“Gwen, I did all this for YOU.” she tilted her head to the side in confusion and I knew I would have to elaborate. “Gwen I’m not going to pretend that I have never thought about… well, that. You are by far the most amazing and beautiful girl I have ever met. You have this grace about you that can’t help but draw my eye.” 

I watched her face turn an even darker red as a tiny smile crossed her lips. I knew she wanted to say something but I put a finger to her lips and did my damnedest to not think about how wonderfully soft and warm they felt.

“But I would never, NEVER go through all of THIS, just to try to get into your pants.” I think my bluntness had her a bit startled and she just looked away shyly. I just smiled and gently took her by the chin and turned it until our eyes met again. “I love you Gwen. I did all of this to show you that. I wanted to give you a single night where we didn’t have to be Spider-Woman and Spider-Man. Just Gwen and Miles, just you and me. You deserve so much more, more than I can give you. But I can give you this, give you tonight and hope it’s enough for you to know just how much you and your happiness means to me.” 

Her happy gaze once again turned bashful “So you… you didn’t want to do...that?” 

I ran my palm along her cheek and almost instantly she nuzzled her face into my open palm and she let out a happy hum. 

“You are my main concern. Making you happy tonight. Nothing else matters to me. Tonight, wherever you lead, I’ll follow.” 

And lead she did. Within moments, her lips were on mine, kissing me senseless and without mercy. As for what happened next… well, that’s for us to know. 

Darkness: 

It sat, well as much as one such as Itself CAN sit, along the edge as It peered out into the dark expanse. It liked the dark, felt at home in it. The light, the heat, burned at It’s eyes and It HATED them for it. No, darkness was It’s home, and It’s greatest weapon. 

It grew tired and bored of It’s simple prey, they offered It no challenge. No It craved something strong something… More. This existence of consuming over and over again, never feeling sustained, grew tiresome. It wanted to feel something, to feel whole. But with every new meat, every new hunt It grew more and more restless, more hollow. For the first time in It’s long existence It felt weak. Not that It was a weak being undeserving of It’s ultimate goal, but weak for feeling weak. It knew that what It did was to further It’s goal but It was bored, and with boredom came anger. Anger that burned like a thousand suns. 

It looked up to the twinkling stars above and felt the anger grow. It hated their brilliance, their beauty. It wanted to snuff them out of existence, to end the light once and for all so all that existed would be darkness. But It needed more, more power… more strength. Few could offer such strength and these measly meats certainly couldn’t offer what It needed. But there was at least one that had what It needed. It felt their strength before they disappeared through the hole to this wretched place. They had the strength It needed and though It was strong, it would be foolish to attack them both out in the open. No, It would need to be smart, cunning. It needed a plan. It hummed as I looked back up at the dotted sky. “One day, one day very soon…” It smiled, vicious and cold as it glared at the stars above. “...I will be your end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks or comments, there is NO definitive answer on what happened at the end between Gwen and Miles. I left it ambiguous on purpose. I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go myself so I left it to peoples imagination. I didn't want this to be a smut fic and I didn't want to leave out the possibility of them being physically intimate. At the end of the day, hate it or love it, it's up to you to decide what happened. 
> 
> And to everyone else who is wondering where the action is, don't worry. The next few chapters will be about revealing the threat proper. There will be action, maybe a few tears and a whole lot of violence. I didn't tag Graphic Violence for nothing. You've been warned.


	9. He Chose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has a surprise for Miles, but what lurks in the shadows might have one of it's own. What happened next, well only one way to find out. 
> 
> let us continue our journey O reader mine, into the lives of these two spiders.

Just one thing! Can’t ONE thing go right today?

Three weeks later.

Gwen: 

I was restless. I couldn’t help but be, y’know? I was restless because Miles was restless. The last few nights out had been tense affairs. We would hear of a new disappearance and just like before we would find nothing. Most nights it was all I could do to get him to get some sleep, which made it hard for me to sleep. In his sleep was the only time in the last week he wasn’t all tensed up. 

After our wonderful dinner date three weeks ago Miles and I always slept in the same bed. It was just more comfortable for us both, we each preferred the other close as we slept. Which surprisingly didn’t get nearly as much of a negative reception as we had both expected. All we really got was a vague “Be safe.” comment from Jeff and a warm, knowing smile from Rio. Jeff had ribbed Miles a couple times about making good use of his “Gift” which embarrassed us both to no end. ‘Dads, am I right?’

But even that uphoria didn’t last. With the next coming weeks came a string of new disappearances. And with them came a new host of problems and anxieties.

Though, we did have more to go on this time. Just two days ago a corpse was found in an abandoned warehouse in Manhattan. Jeff refused to let us onto the crime scene but did share a few, gruesome details. Apparently the body that was found had been completely defiled. It was little more than a shriveled up, dry husk. Terrible stuff. 

But on the plus side Miles’ sixteenth birthday was just two days away, though I doubt he even realized with all the focus he’s been giving this case. ‘Just gives me the chance to surprise him for once.’ I thought with a happy hum. 

“What’s got you smiling Sunflower?” Miles asked as he sat beside me as we overlooked the city streets below. 

“How’d you even know I was smiling, I have my mask on.” 

He chuckled as he pointed to the eyes of my mask. “The eyes on your mask narrows just slightly when you smile. The bigger the smile, typically the more they narrow.” 

I let out a surprised “Oh.” I honestly didn’t know I did that, but then again, I knew small things about Miles he himself might not be aware of. Plus he did seem to pay too much attention to me sometimes. Not that I actually minded. Honestly it kinda thrilled me to know he found me so… attention grabbing. 

“So you were smiling about?” He asked again.

“Oh, yeah…” I stretched my arms out in front of me as I faced forward. “I’m just happy that it’s the weekend coming up. I like having my warm pillow to fall asleep with.” I said with a playful shove and he laughed affectionately. 

“Me too. This last week has been crap. A trig and physics test on the same day. That’s just brutal.” 

I laughed, knowing full well how bad that could be. “Plus I miss you when you’re not there.” He said as he laid a hand on mine. 

“Me too.” I said. 

“Sorry I’ve been such a downer this week. It’s just…” I interrupted him with a peck on his cheek through the mask “Miles it’s ok, I get it. With all the disappearances, and now that body… you’re stressed. I get it.” 

He squeezed my hand as he looked over to me. And if he’s anything like me that slight narrowing of his eyes meant he was smiling. “I know. I just hope I haven't been taking it out on you too much.” 

I decided to go playful “I don’t know Spider-Boy. You’ve been pretty moody lately.”

Honestly I expected Miles to apologize again but instead he swiftly snaked one arm around my back as the other went under my legs and he drew me into him, holding me tight against him. “That’s Spider-MAN, to you Gwanda.” 

Despite the teasing in his voice and the name he used I could feel my whole body set fire at the move. Our bodies were so close together and I couldn’t help but notice my heart beating in my throat as he looked back down at me. It was HOT. “R-right… Spider-MAN.” I said before lifting both of our masks up halfway to connect my lips to his. He readily, eagerly reciprocated. This kiss was different than most, it had an underlying meaning that we both understood. This kiss said MINE. 

We parted after a moment and he let me down onto my own feet. His hand lingered on my waist for a brief moment as we smiled at each other before snaking back around to pull his mask back in place. This time I didn’t even need the eyes to know he was smiling under the mask. He was, and I’d be willing to bet it was every bit as big as my own.

Miles: 

Three bodies. In the last four hours three more bodies have been found. No one knows what to make of it, no one has any answers. To say I was irritated would be an understatement. In the last week not only had three more people disappeared but now we had three more bodies on our hands. But the worst part is that the police haven’t been able to get any real, actionable info from them. 

So, like usual, Gwen and I are forced to acquire info the old fashioned way. 

“Have we stopped to consider that maybe this isn’t any of the usual baddies?” Gwen asked as we perched on a ledge overlooking the street below. We had stopped for a breather, to try to get our wits about us. 

“I mean, I guess. I know it doesn’t fit any of their M.O.s but…” I shrugged giving her a sideways glance “... who else could it be?” 

“Looks like we might have some new players in town.” I heaved out a sigh as I ran my hand down my face. I was afraid she would suggest that. Wasn’t it bad enough that we dealt with the usual Rogues gallery? “Maybe. But we need more to go on. All we know is, whoever this is just leaves dried up corpses lying around.” 

Gwen placed a hand on my shoulder and offered me one of her masked smiles. I’ll never admit it but I really liked those smiles. She’d tease me to no end. 

“C’mon Miles. We’ve been at this all night. You need sleep, I need sleep.” 

I knew she was right. We’d been running ourselves ragged ever since class let out earlier today. But leaving this just felt… wrong. Apparently Gwen could read through my silence “We’re not giving up Miles. We WILL figure out who did this and we WILL stop them. But we can’t do that if we’re both exhausted.” 

I huffed out with a nod, conceding her point. She once again gave her cute narrow eyed smile and I couldn’t help but melt a little. 

_________________________________________________

I sat on the end of the bed as she brushed her teeth. I sat there in sleep shorts and a blue and red Spider-Man tank top. ‘What can I say? I’m just a sucker for nostalgia.’ 

In my hand was picture I had drawn of us in the rain. This and the other drawing I gave her that day had been framed. Turned out, these were what she had in the box she had me grab. 

“My greatest treasures” she called them. I liked them, kinda biased I guess, but I never would have thought she felt that deeply about them. Honestly, when she told me what was inside I didn’t know what to think. Out of everything she could have had me get for her, she chose these. ‘She chose you.’

“Hey.” I turned to see her smiling warmly as she leaned, crossed armed, against the door frame. She wore one of my homemade black and red Spider-Man t-shirts, painted with my own logo. ‘Guess she’s a sucker for nostalgia too.’ The shirt was big on her, hanging down to about mid thigh. Gotta admit, it was kinda hot to see her wearing my shirt. Don’t ask why, couldn’t explain it if I wanted to.

“Hey.” I said as she made her way over to me, plucking the framed picture from my hands to study it with a smile. She sat next to me just looking at it “I looked at these every night you know.” I smiled as she leaned her head on my shoulder. “They helped when you were away. Whenever I had a bad day, or unwanted memories would rear their ugly heads. I would look at these and I would know, somewhere out there, you were probably swinging around thinking of me.” I snaked my arms around her and buried my face in her neck. She giggled as I brushed my lips against her skin and I couldn’t help but smile at the sound. 

“It’s one thing to know that there are others who understand how you feel. It’s an entirely different thing to know that there is someone out there who loves you and would go to the lengths that you have for me.” 

I slowly took the picture from her with one hand while the other took her chin and I slowly guided our lips together. “I’ll always be here for you Gwen.” I said breathlessly as our lips parted. She just smiled, red faced from the kiss before pushing me back on the bed and she slowly crawled over me. She looked down at me for a few moments, her blonde hair dangling in front of her face and tickling my nose. 

We both smiled before sharing one more kiss. It was warm, it felt like home. God I loved her. 

“C’mon Spider-Man. It’s time for bed.” She teased and I couldn’t help but laugh as we made our way under the covers and snuggled up in each others embrace. “Good night Miles.” She planted a small peck at the corner of my mouth and I couldn’t help the goofy smile as I planted one on her forehead. “Good night Sunflower.” 

Once again I webbed the lights off and Gwen muttered “still weird” and I just chuckled lightly. 

Two days later…

Gwen: 

Gwen - Ok guys, you got everything ready?

Peter B. - Yeah kid, we got this. No worries. 

Peni - Yeah Gwen, Miles is gonna love this.

Gwen - I hope so.

Ham - Come on Gwen. This’ll be great.

Noir - I agree. I feel young Miles will find this most enjoyable.

Gwen - Ok guys. I guess I’m just nervous.

Peter B. - What are you nervous about? It’s not like you’re proposing to him or anything.

Gwen felt the heat in her face instantly. She was mortified. How could Peter say that in the chat, where everyone could see. 

Gwen - PETER! You can’t just say things like that!

Peni - Ooooooh ho. Someone’s defensive. Something you haven’t told us Gwen?

Peter B. - Wait, for real? I was just joking. Are you really proposing?

Ham - That escalated quickly. 

Noir - Ah, young love. I wonder what color the cake will be. 

Gwen - GUYS! No I’m not proposing to Miles. We’ve only been dating for like five months.

Peni - Never to early when it’s true love. 

Gwen - UGH! Just please have everything ready guys. 

Peni - Can I be your maid of honor?

Peter B. - I wonder if Miles will make me best man. 

Ham - You people are weird. 

Gwen closed out the group chat in embarrassed frustration. “Damn that Peter. I can’t believe he said that, and Peni certainly didn’t help.” My God, If Miles found out about this… No, I’d never live it down. 

Gwen suddenly felt a buzz from her phone and looked down.

Rio - Oh my god, Gwen are you proposing to Miles?

‘I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna kill him’ I chanted as I closed my hands in frustration. 

Somehow, somewhere her Peter was laughing himself to re-death. She just knew it.

“Ok Gwen.” I hefted out a breath to calm herself. “Stay focused. You’ve still got work to do.” 

Miles would be in class for another couple hours so I still had some time to get everything in place. “Miles better appreciate this.” I said as I looked down at a hand drawn picture of Miles. 

He sat in his signature jacket and shorts as he sat on a ledge of the Brooklyn bridge overlooking the water. He had a warm, bright smile as he stared off into the horizon as he watched the setting sun. On the bottom left, like those he had given to her, sat the title. My Sunshine.

I was no artist. I knew that. But I really hoped that Miles would see the effort I put into this drawing and know that it was from the heart. I smiled down at my work, confident that Miles would understand its meaning. 

Miles: 

“Man, I really hate trig.” I ran my hand over my face as I leaned back in my chair. I would so much rather be out trying to find the suck fuck that’s been taking people and leaving allmost nothing behind. Trig alway felt longer than it was. Didn’t help that it was one of my least favorite classes. Finally, after what felt like forever the last bell rang and I was free at last. ‘Ah. Sweet freedom.’

Over the course of the day I had gotten many “Happy Birthday” wishes. Honestly, if it weren’t for several texts from my parents and even from my Spider-Family, Id have forgotten that it was even my birthday. 

I was on my way back to my room to pack up my stuff when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 

Gwen - Hey Spider-Boy. Your mom says she wants you home asap for your birthday dinner. Don’t keep us waiting. <3 ;)

I smiled. I had the best girlfriend, the best best friend. That’s what made us work so great. We were friends first. We respected one another, were there for one another. Even if it’s just a warm hug, or a word of advice, we stood by one another. 

Miles - Keep your pants on Gwanda, I’m on my way. <3 :)

I chuckled as I pushed my phone back into my pocket. It didn’t take me long to get my stuff together. My roommate Ganke was already packed and gone by the time I had gotten to my room. ‘Maybe he has a hot date.’ I thought with a small chuckle. Ganke was a cool dude. A little nerdy maybe, but real fun to hang around and besides Gwen he was the best friend I had. He’d been crushing on this girl Katie and had finally gotten the guts to ask her out. He never told me if she accepted or not but for the last couple days he’s been all smiles so I could put two and two together. ‘Huh, if they start dating maybe Gwen and me can double with Ganke and Katie?’ 

I’d have to ask next time I see him. By the time an hour has passed, I’m already packed and suited up, thwipping my way around the city I love, on the way home to see the people I love. Life really could be amazing sometimes. 

About halfway home my spidey sense decided to go haywire. The reaction was so strong it almost broke my concentration away from my web-slinging. Were I any less focused I would have dropped right out of the sky. 

I managed to sling my way up to a ledge before the tingle came back full force. Now I’ve felt strong spider sense tingles before but this… this was on a whole other level. It felt… dark, and I don’t know, wrong? It was impossible to describe. It felt like it was...pulling me, like something behind the scenes was guiding me somewhere. 

I webbed along, trying to find the source of the tingle, which let me tell you is harder than it sounds. This ain’t no gps. Gradually I began to feel a growing unease which I took to be a… ‘good?’ sign. The tingle ended up bringing me to an unfinished highrise. Apparently it was supposed to be the new Oscorp headquarters.

‘I’ll never understand rich people.’ I rolled my eyes as I latched onto the side and began to crawl my way up towards the top. 

Darkness: 

It watched from the shadows, waiting for the strong one to arrive. It felt the one’s presence drawing closer and It couldn’t explain it. It just KNEW the boy drew closer, could practically smell his blood. It sang to It, like flames to a moth, it drew It to the boy. “Oh yes, you shall be mine. And together...we will rend the stars from the sky.” 

It’s patience was soon rewarded as the strong one crawled it’s way over the ledge. It could see the boy directly and from this distance he could feel the boy’s power. “You will make for such a good vessel.” It whispered as the boy drew closer. The Spider seemed confused as it searched around, perhaps able to feel the unexplainable connection between them. ‘All the more proof that he is perfect.’

It waited until the boy was in the center of the floor, all angles and sides equally advantageous for It, before It revealed Itself. 

“Hello little Spider. You appear to be lost.” 

Miles: 

The voice sent chills down my spine and I could swear my blood froze in my veins. I looked around for the source but all I could see was the work equipment strewn around the floor. ‘They need better help.’ I thought despite the chills running up and down my spine. 

“You look scared. No need for that.” It echoed and I could FEEL it. It was wrong, unnatural, almost otherworldly. I felt a brief tingling on my skin as I shielded myself from sight, turning invisible as I tried to find the source of the voice. 

“Don’t think you can hide from me.” To my left. I surged a bolt of my venom-blast through my open palm and out into the corner and was rewarded with a plume of dust and the sound of cracked cement. 

“I am everywhere.” The voice echoed to my right and once again I shot off a venom-blast to the same effect. 

“Oh you are persistent. I like that. You’ll make a fine vessel.” The voice growled with laughter. It seemed to be coming from every direction. 

“What? You aren’t going to come out here and fight me like a man?” I snarled out and an echoing laugh answered. 

“I am no man, boy. I am the universe's doom.”

‘Ok, I’m in over my head here.’ I turned to my goober and I keyed in the emergency S.O.S. It would reach out to any active goobers in this universe. Hopefully in time to help me deal with… whatever this is.

“Go ahead. Call your friend.” My blood ran cold at his words. “All the more fun for me.” 

In an instant I felt slick, mucusy tendrils, wrap around my throat. I tried to let out another venom-blast to dislodge the thing but after another second I felt this agonizing pain like fire and broken glass, shoot through my body. 

“AAAAHHHHH” I screamed into the air as wave after wave of pain assaulted my senses. 

“Oh yes. I can see it. I feel the power. You are perfect. So much pain, I can work with this.” 

Just like that the pain stopped and the whole world went black...empty...empty except…

“MILES!!!”

‘Gwen… that’s Gwen’s voice… she’s here. She will save me. Gwen. She’s got me.’ 

“MILES, NO!” Then the blackness swallowed me, cold and empty it brought me into it’s embrace. 

Gwen: 

Ten minutes prior

“Ok, he’s on his way. Everyone ready?” 

“Yeah kid. We got it, jeez. Quit worrying so much, you’ll ruin the proposal.” 

“Proposal?” Jeff questioned and I just let out an exasperated growl “I’m NOT proposing to Miles.” I all but yelled and I watched both Peter B. and Peni share a snicker and a fist bump. Rio came up behind them and slapped both of them upside their heads “niños rebeldes.” Rio quipped as she sent me a wink. 

“I’ll have you know I’m a grown man.” Peter B. said as he rubbed the back of his head. Rio turned and fixed him with an unimpressed look. “Then perhaps you should act like it.” I felt a wave of satisfaction at the scarlet blush that assaulted his face. He crossed his arms and huffed like a child as he mumbled something about “...not my mom.” 

I wanted to clear the air for everyone. Ever since Peter B. and Peni conspired against me, everyone seemed to think this was a surprise proposal party. Which while I won’t deny sounds super romantic, this wasn’t that. I just wanted to surprise my BOYFRIEND for his birthday. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to calm myself. 

I would have responded to their ribbing if it weren’t for all our goobers going off. The emergency S.O.S. 

And given that everyone one else with a goober was right in this room. That could only mean one thing. Miles was in danger. In the year and a half we’ve had these Miles had never ONCE let out an S.O.S. Which meant that whatever this was, it must be serious. 

I didn’t spare the others a backwards look before I tore off towards the roof were I kept my suit. I heard their calls to wait but I didn’t care. In that moment, all I cared about, all I knew was that MY Miles was in trouble. He needed me and I’d be damned if I let him down.

I’m suited up and ripping along the skyline in less than a few minutes. I felt the adrenaline coursing through my veins, pushing me harder, faster. I had to get to Miles, and I didn’t have the time to worry about how hard I was pushing myself to get there. 

My goober pointed me in the direction of the unfinished Oscorp building. Normally I would vear far away from anything remotely to do with Norman Osborn but right this moment I didn’t have the luxury of caring about that.

I aimed my web for the highest point I thought it would reach and I flung myself onto the side of the building. The whole time my spider-sense has been going haywire, warming me of possible danger. ‘Turn back.’ It whispered to me, but that only pushed me harder to get to the top. Whatever Miles was dealing with would be there and… 

‘Just be ok.’ I thought as I swiftly shot another web at an exposed beam closer to the top. I hoisted myself up with a flip as I landed on the exposed railing. It took me all of two seconds to find the source of the alarms going off in my head. There was Miles kneeling on the ground being surrounded, no engulfed, by this black oozy mass.

“Miles!!!” I screamed as I tethered webs on either side of the monster and I flung myself at it in hopes of getting it away from Miles. I didn’t even make it halfway before a black tendril descended from above and slammed me into concrete floor below. I heard as much as felt the impact as it forced all of the air from my lungs. The concrete loudly cracked under the force of the impact and for a brief second my vision faded to black. It returned moments later for me to notice the taste of blood in my mouth. 

“Ah ah ahhh. You’ll get your turn soon enough.” The thing around Miles said. I tried to get back up but I found that the slime that had slammed me now held me fast to the floor, it’s once mucusy mass now hard as steel. 

I watched in horror as it closed in, taking Miles as he just sat there, widened eyes and face devoid of any emotion. 

“MILES, NO!” I thrashed against my restraints, desperate to get free. But try as I might it held fast and I was powerless to get out.

The black mass writhed and wriggled as it completely encased Miles’ form, taking him into it. It was as revolting to watch as it was horrifying. One moment Miles was there and the next he was gone, consumed by this… beast. The mass, grew for a few moments, taking in it’s new prey before it slowly began to shrink down. 

What came next… well I’ll never forget it. 

That creature… that monster shrank down until it was the size of a person. Once it finally finished it’s...transformation, the shape it took was eerily familiar. 

“Ahhhh, yes. Magnificent.” 

It lifted it’s head and my heart shattered to dust in my chest. Staring back at me… was Miles. But he was all wrong. His smile was a disgusting, self satisfied smirk. Gone were his expressive amber eyes that shone like the sun. In their place were crimson red irises set in black. His face just reeked of superiority and satisfaction. This was NOT my Miles. This was something else all together. 

“Oh, the look on your face. It’s just… precious.” 

I gave a seething growl “What have you done with Miles!” I spat out harshly, wanting nothing more than to rip Miles out of that thing and take him far away. 

“Oh yes. Young Miles, he is here, with me.” The thing grinned, cruel and vile as it slowly made it way towards me. “He is quite the specimen. So much strength, so much power.” 

It sounded like Miles, it sounded like him. This felt like a cruel joke, a nightmare I couldn’t wake up from. I felt the blood pulsing in my veins, hot like liquid magma as the rage built inside. This monster was practically WEARING my boyfriend and I was all but powerless to stop it. 

“Oh poor Gwen.” I felt ice build in my stomach as it inched it’s way ever closer to me. “You look so sad. So pathetic. All that strength you have and you just let me take him.” 

My vision blurred as my eyes brimmed with tears of rage and hate. “You want someone than you take me! Let him go!” 

The monster stopped for a second before letting out a guttural, hollow laugh. “Oh but I will have you. I’ll have you both. Let me reunite you.” 

“What are you?” I couldn’t help but ask. That actually seemed to give the thing some pause. It seemed to really consider my question. I did my best to make use of this small amount of time, hoping against hope that I could free myself and then Miles. 

“It’s funny.” The thing said as it looked up towards the ceiling, as if looking for something. “For as long as I have existed, for all that I have done. I’ve never gave pause to wonder, what… no, who I am.” 

The black oozy mass returned and swallowed Miles back into it. It grew another foot or two taller as the “muscles” on the beast swelled out to about three times it’s original mass. The face of the monster was hard to describe. The slime surrounded Miles’ head, encasing it in mostly non distinct features save for two large milky eyes that flared around its head like white flame and a large, revolting mouth lined with rows and rows of jagged teeth. A large grotesque tongue, easily two to three feet in length waved from side to side. It was horrifying to see Miles turn into...that. 

“Never once have I thought of what I wanted. Who I am. I don’t even have a name.” 

It stood tall as it pondered, it’s milky eyes taking in my every facial movement but not really looking at me. It had that thousand yard stare before finally, after several long moments, focusing back at me. It’s mouth split into a horrid smile that sent chills down my spine. 

“But you know...” 

The creature got right in my face, letting its tongue drag across my face as I tried to resist the urge to vomit. It smelled like tar and burning flesh. This monster was by far worse than any nightmare my mind had ever concocted. It smiled once again as it looked me in the eyes, my fear finally getting the better of my rage and I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins. 

“I think I like...Venom” 

It’s smile somehow grew double in size as it took in my reaction, before giving off a huff and a displeased frown stretched across it’s chilling face. “It’s funny.” 

“What about any of this is funny you bastard?” I screamed as the tears made it’s return. I would most likely die here. I failed, I couldn’t save Miles, just another friend I had let down, just another failure for Gwen Stacy.

The monster...this Venom, disregard my outburst and continued to frown as it took a step back. “When I take my meals, normally nothing happens. I take them and they’re just gone. But this one...He is truly strong.” 

“Miles...he’s alive, he’s still in there?” 

Venom nodded, a look of frustration encasing it’s features. “Yes, he fights me. He latched onto a single thought, a single desire he holds onto. He’s using it to fight me, to resist.” 

“He’s alive.” My voice was little more than shuddering sobs as I felt a small wave of relief take over me. I smile maliciously at the thing. “He’s stronger than you know. He will fight you and I know he can win.” 

Venom huffed out a sardonic laugh “I said he fights, not that he wins. No it’s what he chose to latch onto that give me pause. It… confuses me.” 

“It doesn’t matter what he’s using to fight you, as long as he keeps fighting.” I said with a vicious grin and Venom just stared at me. Silently taking me in. 

“What are you staring at you fucking slime!?” 

He just cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Of all the things I can read from him, of all the things he could have held onto to fight me with...he chose you. He finds great strength in you.” 

His words struck me like a knockout blow to the heart. I knew Miles cared for me, I even truly believed that he loved me. But to know that out of everything in his life he could use to hold himself together in that monster, it was me that he latched onto. It was both thrilling and terrifying because it meant that more than anything else in his life, he loved and valued me most of all. Venom’s words echoed through my head as I tried to wrap my head around what it all meant. 

“He chose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Not gonna lie guys, I had a lot of trouble writing this one. I wanted the villain to be a surprise (fat chance) while being menacing and unsettling. I'm not really sure If i hit the mark really. Well either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks guys, for reading my story.


	10. Not Yours To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil has revealed itself. It has Miles and Gwen is more than ready to fight to get him back. But will it be enough? Will she be strong enough to save what she treasures most? 
> 
> Let's find out together O reader mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals. Back again with another (hopefully good) chapter for you. Here's to hoping you all enjoy it.

Venom: 

I was confused. More than confused, I was baffled, infuriated. How could a lowly human, barely a man, fight my influence, no matter how futile his efforts were. He still fought. 

I was in his head. Our connection was all but perfect. I saw everything, felt everything, every fear and every memory. I knew it all. I knew his weaknesses and how best to exploit them, and exploit them I did. 

From the moment I consumed him I bombarded him with everything he feared. Death, carnage and horrors only his own mind could concoct. Yet he still resisted, he fought my control. 

Venom glared, milky eyes fixed on the girl, the source of his resistance. He cared for this girl. The word… love flitted through his mind. To Venom, the concept of love was foreign and revolting. It’s true I had control of his body, but his mind, his spirit, resisted. 

“What’s wrong big guy?” The girl goaded and despite her dire situation she smiled, confidant and wicked. “Things not going quite the way you wanted?”

No, they were not. I had expected to totally dominate this meat, this BOY. I had expected an easy victory, not this. But… then again…

I grinned down at the girl, this Gwen he loved so much. ‘Oh yes. This will do VERY nicely.’ 

Gwen: 

One moment I was taunting the thing, and actually looking like the thing was upset but then. The beast took a couple steps back and with a gnarled grin it’s chest opened, split down the middle like a seam had broken. Sitting there in it’s spread mass sat Miles, pale and unconscious and for one beautiful instant I foolishly let myself hope I was going to get him back. 

“Wakey wakey boy. Someone here to see you.” 

I watched as Miles slowly shook his head, groaning and sputtering. Slowly, ever so slowly, Venom receded as Miles steadily came back to lucidity. The black ooze that is Venom had disappeared, and for the life of me, at that moment, ALL I cared about was that Miles was there in front of me. Seemingly unharmed. But I was wrong, oh so wrong. 

“Gwen.” He huffed out a few wheezing breaths, he looked so tired. Like he had fought Kingpin a dozen times over. 

I couldn’t help the tears that raced down my face. There he was, MY Miles. “I’m here Miles, I’m right here.” 

“It’s ok Miles. I’m righ… arggg” 

The black restraints around me had tightened, pushing the air from my lungs. I gave a brief cry of pain as I felt them constrict around me. 

“GWEN! NOOOO!” His pleas were little more than broken sobs and I chanced a glance in his direction. His right hand was raised with his hand in a choking manner, pointed at me. He was panting and I could see the struggle on his face. I saw the slimy black, snakelike silhouette of Venom raised over his right shoulder. His snarled smile was disconcerting as it glared heated malice directly at me. 

“GWEN! Stop this, please!” I watched the tears roll down his cheeks as he pleaded with the monster. 

“Let her go! Just take me!” 

“NO!” I screamed back and Venom’s grin widened as Miles’s face contorted in pain as the black tendrils began to lace back over his face. They forced his eyes open as he tried to turn away. The monster made him look as it crushed the wind from my lungs.

“You watch boy! Watch as YOU kill her. She trusted you and look at where that got her.” The monster goaded. Miles was all but helpless as he was forced to watch me slowly wheeze and panic under my restraints. 

“You bastard! Don’t listen to him Miles, he’s using you!” I tried to shout, but what came was little more than coughed out whispers.

The conflict on his face was more painful that the tight black ooze crushing me into the pillar. I could see the mental war waging as my binds grew tighter and my cries grew louder. 

Venom tilted down and whispered just loud enough for me to hear. “She’s dying because of you, you did this to her. It’s your fault.” 

I tried to tell Miles it wasn’t true, to tell him how much I loved him. Tried to tell him that NONE of this was his fault. He was being used, nothing more than a puppet to this monster’s whims. 

Miles resisted, he struggled and fought valiantly but Venom was just too strong for him. Venom was going to kill me, but worse than that? Miles would live out however long a life he had left blaming himself. He would have to live with that guilt and I hated it. 

I tried, I really did. But my restraints just tightened and tightened until it felt like they were gonna tear me in half. My vision blurred and wobbled, spots and colors flashing across my vision and the world around me began to fade. 

“GWEN!” Miles yelled and even through the pain, through all the hurt and torment, it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. “It’s not your fault.” I cried out feebly, hoping against hope that he would hear and believe me, even though I know if I were in his place I wouldn’t. 

“Sorry. Are we late to the party?” 

The pressure on my body almost instantly lessened and for a brief second I felt weightless as I fell to the concrete floor below. Something had caught me before I had hit the ground because the impact wasn’t nearly as bad as it should have been. Though at the particular moment I was mostly worried about making the world stop spinning. 

“What is that?” Another voice asked...Ham?

“If I were a betting boy, I’d say that’s Venom.” That was Peter. He called it Venom. Did he know this thing? Has he fought it before? Did he know how to beat it, how to save Miles? 

‘MILES’ In an instant my whole world became laser focused. The world around me may not have come back to normal but I didn’t have time to worry about that right now. I HAD to free Miles. If it were me, he’d stop at nothing to save me, and neither would I.

I struggled against the arms that held me as I pulled lungful after precious lungful of air. My vision began to normalize while I feebly pushed against both gravity and whoever had caught me. 

“Hold still Gwen. You’re ok. Just breath.” I looked up to see it was Noir that had me. He looked from Venom and Miles’ receding form and back down to me. “You’ll need all your strength for this fight.” 

I growled as I staggered out of his grasp and back on my feet. “I have plenty!” I could feel it. The hate, the rage, worst of all the fear. I felt them all, just balled up into one; pulsing like hot iron running through my veins. I tasted metal. Whether it was from the blood in my mouth or the seething rage, I didn’t know. 

“Peter!” I barked gaining his attention as I tried to steady myself on my feet. “What do you know about this thing?” 

Venom laughed mockingly in the background and I could swear I could hear Miles let a tiny whimper. Which did nothing more than stoke the fire in my belly. ‘Fuck you, you slimy shit.’

“Well I know he’s bad news. I’ve fought him…” Peter eyed the thing briefly “... or a version of him anyway, in my universe. Real nasty. Needs a host to survive, takes people and corrupts their minds. Makes them want him, his power, so he can live off their body.” 

There were an array of gasped expletives and I could do nothing but grit my teeth as my vision finally started to steady itself. 

“How do we fight it?” Ham asked. 

“I know my Venom hated loud sounds and fire. This guy though… I don’t know.” 

I went to ask if anyone had a plan but Venom, to his eternally horrid credit just began… clappling. That condescending kind of slow clapping as the ebony slime once again overtook Miles, obscuring him from us. I bared my teeth at the monster in rage, blood boiling in my veins. 

“Such wonderful theories Peter.” We all flinched back at the casual use of Peter’s name, so nonchalant and avant garde. “But I am much different than what you seem to have met. I have no need for this HOST as you call him.” His smile was unsettling as his eyes rakes across our ranks. “I only hunger. I took this boy because I can FEEL his power. His strength will help me push towards my ultimate goal.” 

“Oh Yeah? Just what is your endgame here?” Peni asked harshly, Sp//dr poised and ready for a fight. 

Venom just stood there, all relaxed and nonplussed. He gave a lazy shrug as his tongue slightly lulled out of his mouth. “Me?” He chuckled as he lifted a hand to lightly scratch under his chin. “Not much really.” 

The air around him seemed to change as he gave (what I can only assume to be) a longing smile. “I just want to snuff out all life from the universe.” 

That was surprising, to say the least. Even with Miles, no matter how strong he might be now, did he really think he could pull off something like THAT? 

“Not gonna lie. That’s pretty crazy, even for you.” Peter said. Ham just huffed at his side. “That’s crazy for anyone.” 

“Maybe.” Venom said with a shrug as his tongue flicked to and fro. “But with this boy fuleing me, making me stronger. I think I’m off to a good start.” He bent forward a little, like he was trying to tell us a secret. “At least until he’s all used up…” My blood ran cold at the idea. Images of the body the cops found flooded my mind. If we didn’t stop Venom, that would be Miles. “... I’ll be sure to leave his worthless corpse on your doorsteps, in pieces of course.” 

I felt my heart lurch in my chest as my stomach flipped over at the thought. ‘No. I can’t let that happen. We have to stop this monster.’ I felt the rage push the blood through my veins as the vessels pulsed in my temples. I had never wanted to just END something so bad. To just completely wipe something from existence. But Venom? I wanted him dead. Dead and nothing more than dust in the wind for what he was doing to Miles, MY Miles. My boyfriend, my best friend, my Sunshine. 

Rage is a funny thing. It can make you do things you would never normally do, like fight a seven foot, slime monster. It didn’t make sense, but rage - and the love that fueled it - didn’t have to. It just was, and it told me I had to do something, anything, to get Miles away from that beast. Even if I had to die to do it. 

Before I could give pause to think on my actions I flung my hands out, shooting webbing to either side of Venom and gripped the floor behind him. I waited only long enough for the web to go taught and I catapulted myself at him. 

I heard the shouts of the others behind me but I paid them no mind. If I didn’t do something right here and now, this monster would take Miles and I WOULD NOT let that happen. 

I watched Venom tense and smile at my approach. At the halfway point he slung his tendril like arms towards me in a crisscross fashion. At the last possible second I released my hold on my webs and shot another bout of webbing just in front of the creature’s feet and pulled; anchoring me down and away from his reach. I reached the ground in front of the beast and rooted my hands to the cement. I used a combination of my momentum and the strength of my arms and legs to deliver and uppercut-like spin kick to the thing’s chin. 

I felt the impact vibrate through my muscle and bone like the ringing of a bell. ‘That’s gonna hurt later.’

I didn’t give myself any time to dwell on the thought before I flipped backwards while shooting another salvo of webbing catching the thing buy the wrists. I watched the stunned look on the monster’s face as I once again launched myself at the beast using it’s own mass as an anchor point to land another devastating kick to it’s midsection. 

I both felt and heard Venom’s grunt of pain as it was sent crashing through a concrete support pillar. Not two seconds after he crashed through the pillar, the ceiling portion the pillar had held up began to crumble down on the monster. I could do nothing but grin maliciously at the beast as it watched tons of steel and concrete descend down on it.

Venom: 

Ok, this was new. The girl just seemed to change on a dime. Everything about her just turned... animalistic. Like a predator hunting it’s prey and someone I was that prey. To say I was surprised at this sudden paradigm shift would be a gross understatement. 

I sat under the rubble she had laid low upon me. True I wasn’t really damaged (more inconvenienced than anything else) I still sat there, stunned at the turn of events. She was aggressive, almost feral in her assault but not unthinking. Her movements were precise and thought out. She was spectacular, a true specimen. 

‘Another vessel, should this one fail to meet my needs.’ 

Slowly I pushed the rubble off me, and she sat there crouched, waiting for me. I could see the seething scowl on her face as she glared at me. Truly remarkable. 

“That was a wonderful warm up. Got another one in ya?” 

She snarled at me, eyes burning with hate as she bared her teeth. “I’ll fight for as long as I have to.”

“You certainly are persistent. Is he really worth all this effort, all this pain?” It was just another tactic to goad her into fighting me. But I had to admit that I was genuinely curious to hear her response

Her heated eyes turned cold and for a brief few seconds the look of absolute resolve on her face gave me pause. “He’s worth this and so much more. He’s worth it all, and all is what I’ll give to get him back!”

Truth be told I was impressed with the little spider before me. Yet another who resisted, much like the boy yet so very different. She fought with a ferocity akin to a wild animal protecting its mate. Which given what I’ve gleamed from the boy’s mind, it wasn’t far from the truth. 

“I’m surprised your friends haven’t stepped in to help you. Truly it would be a much fairer fight with their help.”

She sneered “Whether they help me or not, I’m going to kick your ass and take Miles back!”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” I asked, knowing that if I stayed too much longer I risked the others getting involved. I had my prey and its strength was substantial but I had yet to fully utilize and acclimate to its power. Should they interfere…I had no guarantee that I would succeed. I needed an out. 

“Getting him away from you? Of course it’s a good idea” She growled and I knew it would only be a matter of moments before she turned on the offensive again. I needed out and now. 

“But what of your precious Miles, hmmm? Is his life worth risking to get him free of me?”

Her body twitched at the use of his name. A good sign I had her attention, and with it, precious time to escape. I could take her, once I’ve fully acclimated and then she’d be no challenge at all.

“What do you mean?” 

A simple question, but one she didn’t need the true answer to. Just my version of the truth. 

“Our connection isn’t what you would call, complete. Not fully stable, if you will. I have control yes, but if you remove him now the damage to us both could be… shall we say, catastrophic.”

Her face fell, reddened skin turned pale as she took in the small falsehood. 

“So if I force him out, or kill you, than he could…” 

“Die, yes.”

I watched her eyes dart back and forth as thoughts raced through her mind. ‘What will she chose to do, I wonder.’

After a brief few moments her eyes settled back on me, steeled in icy resolve. “You’re lying.” She said resolutely and I had to applaud her for guile it nothing else. She was gambling with his life, but she trusted her instincts. 

I laughed with a small shrug. These little actions and idioms I’ve picked up from this boy were becoming most entertaining. 

“Perhaps I am. But tell me Gwanda…” She recoiled back as if stuck by the word, and I couldn’t help the thrill of sadistic glee that shot through me. “...are you willing to risk his life to find out?”

Gwen:

‘Gwanda. He called me Gwanda.’ I won’t lie, it shook me. Broke through every defensive wall I had and in that moment? I just wanted to cry my heart out. He was using Miles against me. He was in his head, he knew what Miles knew and with that he knew just what to say to cut me down. But as much as I HATED to admit it, he was right. I couldn’t risk Miles’s life on the chance that he COULD be lying. 

“Gwen.” I almost flinched away when I felt the hand touch my shoulder. I was so tense that when I turned to look back I saw Peter shrink away from me. I knew how I must have looked at him, but in that moment I didn’t care. I knew what had to be done, what NEEDED to be done. 

Peter looked from the beast and back to me and whispered “If we are going to save Miles, it’s not going to be here. We need a plan.” 

He was right, I knew it. But every fiber of my being screamed at me to rebel against the idea. To just rip Miles out and away from that monster. But I knew that if I did that he could very well die and I WOULD NOT be responsible for the death of another friend, especially not MY Miles. 

I turned away from Peter and saw Venom watching us, that jagged, disgusting smile. I felt the tremor of rage ripple through me as the hate pooled in my stomach. 

“You!” I growled out, jabbing a finger in the abhorrent monster’s direction. The thing just smiled wider, feeding my anger “I will be back to take Miles from you.” 

The beast laughed, haughty and arrogant “The boy is not yours to take back I’m afraid.” 

“HE IS ONLY MINE TO TAKE!!!” I scream back and if it weren't for Peter’s grip on my shoulder I would have charged once again at the smug son of a bitch. Venom seems genuinely surprised at my response. 

“MINE to take back, MINE to save, MINE to have...HE. IS. MINE.” 

The stunned look never left his face, even as the mass of writhing tendrils erupted from his back and began to slowly pull him towards the open end of the unfinished building. His eyes never left mine, the look of utter shock plain on his featureless face. It wasn’t until the weby black mass held him over the cityscape that his expression changed. He smiled, big, wide and completely vomit inducing. “Well then, I look forward to our next meeting little spider. I’ll be sure not to disappoint.” 

One moment he was there, and with a single blink of an eye he was out of sight. Just gone. He and Miles both. 

“FUCK!” I screamed as I slammed my hands into the concrete below. I didn’t hear the creak and crack of the stone below. Nor did I hear the voices of my friends as they came to my side. All I could hear was the blood in my ears as it pulsed hatefully through my veins. I didn’t feel the blood dripping from my knuckles, just the pounding of my heart in my throat. All I could see through my tear blurred vision was the look of pain on Miles’ face as Venom took him back. I felt my heart grind and groan to dust in my chest as I let out all the pent up pain and fury out in one hollow wail. 

Miles was gone, and no matter what anyone would tell me I knew it was my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm not going to lie, I had a REALLY heard time writing this chapter. As I'm sure some of you will notice, I'm terrible with action scenes. I'm trying to get better but I'm better with personal tensions than physical conflict. I just hope it's good enough for my readers to stay interested long enough to get to the conclusion. I should have the next chapter out by next week. I hope guys like the chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and liked my story. Until next time.


	11. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is gone and Miles along with him. How will Gwen react? How will she deal with this new turn of events? 
> 
> Only One way to find out O reader mine. Let us continue our journey through the lives of these two love bound spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? what? I feel really good about this chapter. I felt it really hit on the points I was trying to convey. Not everyone will agree and that's find. But I hope you guys will enjoy this one.

Sometimes, the best plan is no plan at all. 

Gwen: 

I sat on the ledge of Miles’ apartment building, just looking out into the cityscape. I felt hollow, lifeless. Like everything that held any light or joy in my life fled when Venom took Miles. ‘When I LET Venom take Miles’ I angrily reminded myself. Everyone else was sitting in Miles’ living room, trying to come up with a plan to bring him back, bring him home. I knew I should be there too, trying to figure out how to save him. But I couldn’t bring myself to face his parents, how could I? I let that monster take their son. They trusted me to watch his back, to care for and be there for him and I just let Venom take him. It was my fault he was gone and I just couldn’t bring myself to face them knowing that I had broken every promise I had ever made to both Miles and his family. 

I looked down at the mask in my hands, Miles’s mask. Peter had found it while I had my breakdown. I saw myself reflected in it’s eyes, judging me, blaming me. It was my fault he was gone and the reflection knew it. I could hear a thousand voices, all Miles, asking me why, why did I let monster have him? Why didn’t I fight harder? Didn’t I love him, was he nothing more than way to deal with my own problems? Nothing but a toy to play with when I needed to?

Over and over I felt them bombard me, drowning me in his pleading voice to save him even though I knew I couldn’t. 

Then it was Venom’s inky, black voice, spreading through my thoughts like slick oil. “You never deserved his trust. You’re letting him die!” 

“Get out of my head!” I howled in frustration as I threw the mask onto the floor behind me. I heaved out breath after breath as I looked down at the offending mask. I shook as the eyes stared back at me and after a few moments all the rage and hate drained away, replaced with shame and pain. My hands quaked as I knelt to the ground, grabbing the mask and grasping it tightly to my chest. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” I mumbled over and over while I rocked myself back and forth as the sobs wracked my body. 

“Gwen?” 

The voice startled me out of my sobbing reflection and I turned to see none other than Rio standing not ten feet from me. ‘How long has she been there? Why didn’t I hear or sense her coming?’ I didn’t have long to think on in before Rio made her way over. 

“Gwen, It’s ok.” Her voice was calm, hiding her pain, her smile sweet despite how scared she must have been.

“Ok? OKAY? How can it be okay Rio?” I didn’t even try to hide my rage as I glared “How can you say that? I-I let that monster take your son… it’s MY fault he’s gone it’s...” 

My voice died in my throat as she wrapped her arms around me. She brought me in and I could feel her body shaking as she held me. I felt the tears fall down onto my shoulder as she silently cried. I wanted so bad to hug her back but my body was frozen, rooted in place. I wanted to comfort her, her son had just been taken by a murderous monster and I knew she was scared. I was scared. But I couldn’t, because I was at fault for her pain. I was about to push her away when…

“It’s not your fault Gwen.” 

I stood there stunned. ‘Not my fault? How could this not be my fault?’ 

Rio: 

I felt Gwen tense in my arms when I told her it wasn’t her fault. I knew she would reject my comfort, that she would and had piled all the blame on her own shoulders, even though she had absolutely no control over what had happened. The other Spider-people told me how hard she fought, how she bravely, but foolishly fought the monster on her own to save my son. This girl loved my son, I knew that. I’d known that since the night I met her. But to know she would risk her own safety, her own life to save my son? This was far more than your standard teenage romance. This wasn’t a girl who simply smitten with a boy she fancied. No, this was a woman who had fallen in love with a man. So rarely would you see such a mature and true understanding of love in one so young, but then again I had seen the same love and understanding reflected in my son. This was no standard teen romance, this was so much more. 

This woman loved my son, she had fought for him, but she also blamed herself for what was in no way her fault. 

“It’s not your fault Gwen.” It was the truth. A truth I knew she wouldn’t believe. Especially so soon after it all happened, but I would be damned if I let her tear herself apart. Miles needed her, just like she needed him. But right now, she needed someone, anyone to tell her the truth. Even if she wouldn’t believe it. She needed me, it had to be me. I was the one person hurting just as badly, if not worse, than she was. 

“This wasn’t your fault…” I held her, hoping against hope that she would accept my words. That she would accept my comfort “...none of this is. You did everything you could.” 

“Everything I could!?” She screeched as she trembled against me. She refused to hug me back but I didn’t care. She needed me and I would be here for her, it’s what Miles would want.

“I let him go...I let Venom take him. I let that monster take your son!” Her cries of pain and anger broke my already shattered heart as she tried to push away from me. I just held her tighter, like any mother would for their child. 

“No Gwen. I know what happened. The others told me everything. You are so, so very brave.” 

“I’m nothing but a coward!” she wailed and I could feel the sobs ripple through her. “I just stood there and let Venom take him. I let him go. I was supposed to protect him… You trusted me. You all trusted me and I failed, I let you all down. I-I’m so-sorry Rio. I’m so, so sorry” 

Just like that, she broke down into a mess of sobs and broken apologies. One after another as she wept in my arms. Not since Miles’ broken admission of their fight months ago had someone held onto me so tightly. 

I just rocked her back and forth in my arms as she wept. “Shhh, shhh. It’s ok hija. We’ll get him back, You’ll get him back.” 

It took a good few minutes for her to finally calm down. She sniffled as she released her hold on me, her eyes red and puffy as she looked up at me. “Thank you Rio. I-I really needed that.” 

I smiled as best I could as I placed a kiss on her forehead. “Of course hija. Anytime.”

“We should go inside. They’re gonna need you there so you can get OUR Miles back.” Gwen nodded resolutely as we turned to make our way inside. 

Gwen’s face was flush of rose as she looked back at me timidly. “Rio, you called me “hija”. What does that mean exactly?” 

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as I slowly lead her towards the door leading to our apartment. “It means daughter, Gwen.” I felt the tension in her body at my explanation and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s ok Gwen, I meant what I said. You are family now. Miles loves you, honest and true, and I see the same love reflected by you. I know you love my son, and for me, that makes you as good as family.” 

Gwen shuffled around nervously “Rio I-I don’t know if I deserve that. Not after…” 

I wasn’t going to let her finish that thought. She had pushed herself down far too much. “No Gwen… You fought for my son. You fought for OUR Miles, against a force you neither knew nor could truly stand against, if what the others said was true.” the girl nodded with a frown. 

“No Gwen, you have more than earned that title from me.” She smiled up at me with that gapped tooth smile my son loved so much. She truly was a beautiful young woman, though I knew she would never think it of herself. But I knew, and Miles knew. She was a wonderful person and for us that was more than enough. 

Gwen: 

Rio and I made our way down to the living room where everyone had been sitting and discussing our next move. They all stopped when we entered the room and I could help but be a little self conscious. They were all looking at me with varying degrees of sympathy and worry, even Jeff looked worried about me. I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it and pulled away from Rio’s grasp. 

“Hey guys… I’m sorry if I worried…” 

I didn’t get a chance to finish. They had all stood and quickly made their way over to me, each one wrapping their arms around me. Comforting me, despite everything else we needed to worry about, they took the time to comfort me. They truly were family. 

I did my best not to cry again but as everyone let go I couldn’t help but let a few slide down my face. “Thanks guys, I needed that.” 

“It’s ok Gwen, we’re here for you.” Peter said as he looked around the room. “All of us.” 

I couldn’t stop the relieved laugh that slipped out. “So…” I started as everyone made their way back to their seats. 

“What’s our game plan?” 

Venom:

12 hours later... 

I stood there, atop...what was it called again? I rooted around in the boy’s head for a moment. “Ahhh, yes. There it is.” The Empire State Building. Unlike what I had demonstrated against the spiders, rooting around the boy’s mind had proven to be no easy task. Even after their defeat the boy still resisted, still insistent on anchoring himself to that foolish girl. Little good it had done him, he may have resisted, but soon enough I would break his will completely and I would be unfettered in my access of both his knowledge and power. All too soon, I would have full control and he would be lost to them forever. I smiled gleefully at the idea of their broken faces as the realization dawned on them that their precious friend - the very thought of the word tasted bitter on my tongue - was forever gone. It was going to be one of my favorite memories. 

As I sat atop the spire of glass and metal I looked out into the horizon, watching the forked light...lightning, dance around the clouded sky as rain pelted me from above. The storm was beautiful, as if an outward manifestation of the future chaos to come. I wrapped an tendriled appendage around the spire’s center, pulling myself ever high, closer to the storm. I watched the dancing lights, enthralled by their power, their magnificence. It wasn’t until a stray bolt struck the tower… and by extension me, that I learned just how powerful the beautiful bolts were. 

In an instant I saw the flash of light strike the spire and before I had the time to retract myself it traveled down the spire’s tip and right into me. 

IT. WAS. AGONY.

I let out a mighty roar as the bolt coursed through me, hot like fire as it blasted me. Burning my still attached appendage clean off as I was thrown by it’s power, right off the spire and towards the city below. For a few brief moments I didn’t even know I was falling. My vision was hazy and I couldn’t really feel myself. Everything was numb and cold. It wasn’t until I was nearly halfway down that my vision cleared enough for me to realize my situation. Without giving myself proper time to adjust I flung several obsidian appendages out to either side me, hoping to grasp onto something strong enough to stop my descent. After a few moments of tearing bricks and shattering glass I finally latched onto something solid enough to hold.

For some reason as I sat there, trying to fully regain myself I could swear I felt the boy pushing back, harder than usual, like a clawing beast trying to free itself from it’s cage. I shook my head, clearing it of that nonsense. He was asleep, fully under my control, or so I told myself. But then why? Why did I feel like the little shit was laughing at me? Why did he feel...stronger now? Eventually I decided not to dwell on it. It wasn’t important, soon enough I would have absolute control over him and his power. The thought brought a sadistic sense of glee. Glee that was quickly snuffed out by my current situation as another bolt of lightning cracked through the air.

“Well… that sucked.” The slang of this world had started to grow on me and even as sat there half fried by lightning, I couldn’t help but find humor in all the things I’ve learned. Chief among them? Lightning is a bitch.

I quickly got my wits about me and descended slowly along an undisturbed building face. Little did I know that out in the distance, a small, spider-like drone had seen the whole ordeal. 

Gwen: 

1 hour later…

The five of us sat around the holographic projection that was being displayed by the returned drone. 

“Well this is certainly interesting.” Peni muttered as her hands flickered across the display, rotating and enlarging, trying to get good vantage points for study. 

“I know my world’s Venom was weak to fire. Maybe the lightning burned him?” Peter shrugged. 

“Maybe...but I’ll need proper time to analyse this if we’re going to try to use it against Venom.” 

“How long will that take?” I asked, more impatiently than I should have. The fact that Peni was able to get the drone near Venom AND gleam a potential weakness from it… well it was damn near a miracle. 

Peni sighed as she let the hologram blink out. “A few hours at least. I’ll get it done Gwen.” 

I flinched back at the dejected sound in her voice. She was trying, and the last thing she needed was me being impatient with her. “Sorry Peni… I’m just…” 

“Worried…” She cut me off. “...I know. We all are…” I looked around to see the looks of concern on everyone’s face. Miles was important to all of us, not just me. “...I know you love him Gwen. But so do we.” 

I nodded, slightly ashamed I had let my impatience get the better of me. I looked up when I felt Peter rest a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a smile, strained though it was. Still, I appreciated it. “Listen guys, Venom was always one of my more dangerous enemies, and this one...I don’t know.” He shook his head as he let out a strained sigh. “Peni says it’ll be a few hours…” Peni Nodded not taking her eyes away from the readings she was scrolling through. “I suggest we use that time to rest up, tie up any loose ends. Spend time with loved ones, whatever you might have or want to do. There’s always the chance one… or more of use won’t go home.” 

The others nodded as one after the other they portaled back to their own universes until it was just Peter and I left. “You gonna go home for a bit?” I wanted to...I really wanted to. But the sting of my father’s words were still fresh in my mind. Truthfully I didn’t feel that going back would be a good idea… not yet anyway. Eventually I just shook my head. “I am home.” I watched Peter’s face twist up a bit in sympathy, but he didn’t push and I was grateful. They all knew what had happened and gracefully neglected to bring it up. I needed time, they understood. “Ok Kid.” 

After a few silent moments Peter heaved out a sigh as he punched in the numbers to his own world. He paused before stepping through and turned back to spare me a glance. “We’re going to get him back Gwen. I promise.” I nodded silently, not trusting my voice to convey any sort of confidence. He gave a weak smile before disappearing through his portal, and just like that, I was alone again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to sleep, I really did. But every timeI closed my eyes all I could see was his face. Whether it was the pained expression as Venom stole him, or just a simple smile he gave me when we webbed around the city. Both were equally painful, both showed me just how much I had to lose should we fail. I tossed and turned for about an hour before I finally gave up. I made my way to the kitchen, looking to get a glass of water when I found Rio, sniffling into a still steaming cup of tea. “Hey, Rio.” I said and she seemed to start a bit. She tried her best to give me a smile as she wiped a tear away. “Oh...hey Gwen. couldn’t sleep?” 

I shook my head as I tried not to cry myself. “No, couldn’t stop thinking.” She nodded as she silently stared into her cup. I didn’t know what to do. I hated seeing the pain written so plainly all over her face, but what was I supposed to do about it? What could I do about it? After a few brief moments I did the only thing that made sense to me. I made my way over to the grieving mother and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt the tense surprise at first before she finally relaxed into my embrace. It took no time at all for the floodgates to break and she just started sobbing in my arms. I just held her, letting her let go of her pain. She had done the same for me, and I’d be damned if I was going to leave her alone with her pain now.

“We’ll get him back Rio.” I didn’t know if it was true. I didn’t know if Miles or I would come home. I didn't know if the other Spiders would survive the coming battle. But right now Rio needed to hear this. She needed some form of hope, something to hold onto. “I swear to you...We’ll bring him back to you. I swear it.” 

We stayed like that for a good few minutes, just holding onto each other in silence. When we finally did part I could see the teary yet significantly less upset smile on her face. “Thank you, Gwen.” I chuckled tearfully “Of course Rio.” 

“I know it’s a silly question, considering what’s been going on, but what’s on your mind? You should be resting.” 

I gave a humorless laugh. I knew it was true but I just couldn’t sleep. Not while that monster still had Miles. I very much doubted I’d be able to get any sleep until I knew for a fact that he was safe and sound. “I know I should, but I can’t stop thinking…” Rio nodded, a pained yet knowing look on her face. “The what ifs.” 

“Yeah.” 

I stood and Rio just gave me a funny look. “I’ll be right back.” I was away for no more than a couple minutes, and when I returned I sat the now framed picture I had drawn for Miles in front of Rio. I watched the smile spread across he face as she gingerly picked up the frame. I had placed a photo booth picture set in the right hand corner across from the title. We had taken that just the week before. We had taken the day to go on a normal date. No Spider-Man/Spider-Woman. Just Miles and Gwen. It had been his idea, he thought it would be romantic. I half heartedly fought him on it, even though secretly I found the idea cute and endearing. 

“You drew this Gwen?” I gave a half smile as I nodded. “Yeah. I know it’s nowhere near as good as what Miles can do, but I figured he’d appreciate the effort.”

Rio let out a tiny laugh as she ran a hand across the glass. “It’s beautiful Gwen. The pictures in the corner are a nice touch I think.” 

“Thank you. It was supposed to be a surprise for Miles. I didn’t want anyone but him to know about it.”

She smile turned into a confused frown as she looked from the picture to me. “Then… why are you showing me?” 

I let my smile drop as a single tear fell from my eye. “Rio...there’s...a good chance some of us might not come back…” I watched her eyes widen as the recognition dawned on her. “...a good chance that...I might not come back.” I watched the tears well up in her eyes as she set the picture on the table. “Gwen... you can’t think like…” I reach forward and took her hands in mine, gently cutting her off. “Rio I promised you that we would get Miles back to you. And we will. But if I don’t come back I need someone to give this to him. I need him to know…” I stopped as another tears raced down my cheek. “To know what Gwen?” 

I laughed despite myself “To know that I love him. That I love him and that getting to be a part of his life has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

We sat in silence for a good while after that. Rio held the framed picture in her hands, just running her fingers across the glass. “It’s getting late. I should try to get some sleep before....” I didn’t finish. I knew I didn’t have to. She nodded back. “I’ll...I’ll hold onto this for you...until you get back.” I smiled sadly, trying to not break down once again. 

“Thank you Rio. I know it’s not fair or right of me to ask this of you...but thank you.” Rio tore her gaze from the frame and looked me dead in the eyes. “You come back Gwen, do you hear me? You come home and you give this to him.” Her eyes were steel, hard and cold she her gave pierced my soul. 

“I promise that I’ll do everything I can to come home with Miles. But I won’t break your heart with a promise I don’t know if I can keep Rio. I’m sorry.” 

Rio sighed, deflating back into her seat. “I suppose that’s the best I can ask for. I love you Gwen. No matter what happens, don’t forget that you are family.” 

I nodded, a half smile on my face as I tried not to cry. “I love you too Rio. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Gwen, sleep well.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 hours later…

I’m woken by the annoying beeping of my goober on the desk across from me. I had decided to sleep in Miles’ room. It still smelled like him and that, coupled with wearing his signature jacket, helped me fall into a… mostly restful sleep. 

I grumbled as I flopped out of bed and over to the desk. I grabbed the goober and punched the alert button and Peni’s face sprang to life in a holographic projection. “Hey Gwen.” 

“Hey Peni. Got anything good for me?” 

Peni just smiled smugly before the picture faded out. I sat confused until moments later four separate portals opened along the room and everyone stepped through, all suited and ready. Their suits were different though, the had glossy, armor-like segments all along the suits. SP//dr likewise looked to have been significantly upgraded. Peni stepped forward wordlessly, huge grin plastered on her face as she held up a small briefcase for me to take. I just looked down confused as I took the case. Peni just nodded and I opened it to find a similarly armored up version of my own suit. I could see all the time and attention Peni had put into it. The suit was heavier than my normal one but not terribly so, the joints still appeared flexible but the weave and fabric itself looked much thicker and sturdier. I looked down at it in awe, not trusting myself to convey just how amazed I was.

“Go ahead...try it on.” Peni said with a grin and I couldn’t help but grin back at her. 

It felt perfect. Just as snug and flexible as my old suits but I could feel the difference the added padding and armor made. This would DEFINITELY come in handy in the fight to come. 

“You look...incredible.” 

We all turned to see both Rio and Jeff standing in the doorway smiling sadly at us. I tried to say something but Jeff just put up a hand as Rio shook her head. “Don’t. No need. Thank you all. For being such good friends to my son. He spoke very highly of all of you.” I moved to wrap and arm around them both, which they readily reciprocated. “Thank you both. For everything.” 

Rio kissed my forehead as Jeff playfully ruffled my hair. I snickered as they smiled at me. “Now go. Bring our boy home.” I nodded resolutely as I pulled the new mask over my face. One by one we made our way through the window. I stopped just long enough to look back at my new de facto parents and gave another swift nod before turning and likewise disappearing out the window.

'We're coming Miles. We'll bring you home, I promise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew dogie. This one was both really hard and really easy to write at the same time. don't ask how, I couldn't explain it if I tried. I just hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	12. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to finally face Venom, will they have the strength to succeed or will they crumble and fail. Only one way to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, not gonna lie, I had a super hard time with this chapter. I sat on it for nearly two weeks but I finally finished it. 
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Mutant: Evilwave/Teminite/Prey For Me. 
> 
> This Is Why We Bleed: Leader
> 
> Get Me Out: No Resolve

Hell is not a place you go when you die. Hell is a state of mind in which your past haunts your present and poisons your future.

Gwen: 

I raced to catch up with the others. I had my mind on a single goal; bring Miles home. I didn’t care about anything else. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

It didn’t take long before I caught up with the others. 

“You ok?” Peter B. asked as I swung up beside them. I wanted to shrug, but I couldn’t at the current moment. (You know, with the web singling and all.) 

“No Peter, I’m not.” I said, knowing that lying would have been pointless. They may not have spent as much time with me as Miles had but they knew bullshit when they saw it. “Would you be?” I snarked back. I didn’t want to be short with him, or any of the others, but in this moment I couldn’t get my mind under control. Too many thoughts all at once. So many “what ifs” to think clearly. So like I always did, I fell back on snarky attitude and sass. 

Peter just sighed and I knew I had been a bit harsh with him. “No… I wouldn’t.” 

Suddenly, as the silence fell over the group, I felt like an ass. These people; my friends. Hell they were practically extended family at this point. Here they were, risking so much just go make sure Miles was safe, to get him home, and I was snapping at them for being concerned. 

“I’m sorry.” I said through gritted teeth. “I’m just scared. I mean if this goes wrong-” 

Peni cuts me off from off to my left “Gwen, we can’t be thinking like that. If we do, than Venom has already won and Miles is a good as gone already.” 

I felt my heart lurch at the idea. I knew I should have my head in the game, Miles needed me, needed us. But I couldn’t help it. Miles was everything to me and if I lost him… ‘NO!’ Peni was right. If I let myself go down that road then this whole plan was a good as useless. ‘Head in the game Gwen. Face forward. Miles needs us, get it together girl!’

I forced out a breath to steady myself. “You’re right Peni, thank you. Sorry Peter.”

Peni smiled through SP\\\dr’s face plate emojis while Peter just chuckled off to the side. “Hey no foul kid. MJ says I’m no better than an overgrown manchild sometimes… so I guess I’m living up to my reputation.” 

That got a chuckle from everyone around and I had to admit, I felt a bit better about this whole thing now. 

“Don’t worry Gwen. We will get young Miles back and give this Venom a good beatdown while we’re at it.” Noir said in his usual monotone, though I could hear a slight bit of sass in his voice. 

I gave him a smile. “Thanks.” I shook my head slightly, trying to psyche myself up. Would have slapped my cheeks too, if I weren’t currently swinging through the skyline thirty stories up. ‘Certainly not the best way to go.’

“Alright.” I said. “Head’s in the game. You can count on me.” 

“Always knew we could.” Peter said and the others nodded in agreement. I gave a sharp nod in return before turning my attention back to my swinging. 

“Alright. Venom’s last known location is… here.” 

A small map with sprawling text flashed across my vision. Along with the additional protection Peni had seen fit to add a whole suite of new features to our suits. Including, it seems, a fully functional Heads Up Display (HUD) complete with mapping systems and full inventories of all available tools and gadgets. ‘That should come in handy.’

“Shock traps, sound dampeners, night vision… Jesus Peni, you don't know how to go small do you?” I asked as my eyes scrolled slowly through the new additions. The grin on Peni’s face was all most maniacal. Were this any other foe, I would honestly feel a little bad for them. But this was Venom, so all I felt was a… quite large amount of satisfaction. 

Peter chuckled “A grin like that could melt the north pole.” 

Peni just looked right at Peter and turned it up to eleven. Everyone laughed when Peter let out a small “Eep.” as he shivered like a scared schoolgirl. It’s not until our HUDs blare to life that we stop laughing.

“Alright guys, spider drone has Venom’s current location crossing the Brooklyn Bridge heading towards Manhattan.” Peni said. 

We all sent pings of acknowledgment through our HUDs. 

“Alright, game faces people. Time to bring Miles home.” 

My heart hammered in my chest. We had our mission. We knew the stakes. We would bring Miles home… or die trying. 

Venom: 

I could feel it as I swung, swiftly making my way across the bridge. “They’re coming.” I could feel them getting closer, could feel HER getting closer.

“Gwen.” The name raced through my mind and I felt an involuntary shiver run through me at the way the boy’s body reacted to this knowledge. It was both exhilarating the way he reacted and absolutely infuriating. I frowned. It seemed the closer the girl got, the more this imputent body fought back, unruly and disobedient. The worst part was that instead of steadily gaining influence and power over the boy’s mind, it seemed that I was slowly losing control. True I could still control his body, but I seemed to be struggling to keep dominance over his mind. Like he was scratching, clawing his way out, trying to take himself back from me. The boy wanted freedom, and he fought to get it. Using the impudent girl as his anchor. 

“We’ll see how strong you fight when I make you watch me tear her apart.” I grinned for a brief moment before a red hot flash of rage swept through me, burning as it passed. Rage not my own. He was fighting me, and worse? He was getting stronger. 

“I will not be beaten by a child. Not by YOU, and certainly not for the sake of your pathetic love. I AM VENOM! I am your better in every way. I will dominate you, and then I will dominate them all. STARTING WITH HER.” 

I growled as another wave of searing hate passed through me and the voice, stronger now, whispered spitefully. “You will not touch her.” 

Even through the uncomfortable shivers, I couldn’t help but grin at his defiance. Because this… oh ho, I could use this against him. “Oh… I’ll do so much more than that.” I let my tongue roll across my lips at the thought, letting it roll through my mind, easy for him to see. 

For the first few moments there was nothing but silence, beautiful silence, as he stewed on the images passing through our collective minds. But sadly; for me, it didn’t stay that way. The rage returned, but it was different, it was almost animalistic in nature… very much like hers had been. Suddenly, as if a dam had broken in the boy’s mind, white hot rage bubbled to the surface, pushing hard against my control as he let out an animalistic scream devoid of sanity and reason. As the boy raged in our mind I felt a tingle shutter across my skin from seemingly every angle.

Perplexed, I patted myself, trying to discern the origin of the feeling as it raced and arced about. After a few moments the tingling feeling pooled itself into a single point on my chest. It held there for a brief few moments before cascading into a hot bolt that shot through my skin and arced outward. My flesh seared as a small plume of smoke rose from the affected area. I was so stunned that I said nothing, just stared at the small area of marred flesh. The charred flesh hung limply around the exposed area, burnt and dead. “The fu…” 

“YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!” The voice roared in my head and for a scant few seconds the voice echoed through my mind mind and I reached for my head in hopes of quieting the echos. Unfortunately I was mid swing and my fractured attention resulted in me plummeting into the asphalt below. 

I slammed into the pavement, tumbling end over end, in the street not bothering to right myself as I rammed into oncoming traffic, while the boy raged in my head. I finally came to rest against the guard railing, just staring into the clouded sky as I tried to get my wits about me. To say I was surprised would be the biggest understatement of my entire existence. I had never experienced ANYTHING even remotely like this. True I had never taken someone who had been strong enough to keep their own mind after I had taken them, but I had never expected anything like this. I had been created to be a dominator, an irresistible force of nature. Never had I thought I would be able to be foiled by-by a boy, barely more than a child. 

The boy had actually broken free of my control for the smallest of moments, something I had certainly not expected. Even so, the strain it had taken on his mind however was… substantial and he was now quiet again. Though for how long, I didn’t know. No this turn of events had proven to be more than a small concern. Should he gather more strength… I didn’t know if I could hold complete control forever. I had to regain dominance over that boy. Either that or kill him outright.

‘This little shit is becoming a real nuisance.’ I thought with a low rumble. 

CRACK!!!

The light flashed through the sky causing another involuntary shudder to run through me as I watched the forked light lance to and fro through the clouds. ‘I really hate lightning.’ 

Even though his mind was quiet, there was a brief moment it felt as though I could hear the boy laughing quietly in my ear. Like I was little more than a joke to him at this point. 

Drip… drip, drip. Slowly, rain began to fall from the sky, lightly pelting me as I laid there. For some reason the rain brought a sort of anxious calm with it. Truly it was confusing, but I could feel the effect it had on the boy’s body. I attempted to probe his mind, looking for any signs of why he would have such a reaction to such a simple thing as rain. Try though I might, I could find nothing. Nothing, that concerned me. Usually when I prob for something and I can find at least small things, some reason for this or that, but with this… absolutely nothing. As if he were actively holding it back, pushing against mind. That thought concerned me greatly. If he was able to fight me back, stop my probing, how much longer could I truly keep control? 

Gwen: 

The raid had started just moments before. It felt somehow… poetic, in a way. It brought to mind our day in the rain. Just Miles and I, holding one another, accepting the warmth and acceptance of his embrace. For some reason...I felt that this storm reflected well on that day, a good omen if you will, a sign that maybe we would be victorious. ‘Of course we will.’ I thought as the bright flashes of lightning lit the city around us. ‘We have to be.’ 

“How far out are we Peni?” I asked as we made a sharp right turn. 

“About another four blocks… hmm, that’s strange.” 

“What is?” Noir asked. 

“Venom… he seems to have stopped just shy of the end of the bridge… he’s just sitting there.” Peni state. They all exchanged looks of confusion. 

“Well… that’s a good thing… right?” Peter asked.

Peni just shrugged behind her mech’s dome. “I have no idea.” 

“It could mean many things.” Noir muttered and Ham just nodded silently behind him. 

“Then we catch up with him.” I said, feeling the resolve and fear fight for dominance. “One way or another, we take him down… and get Miles back.” They all nodded. As I turned my attention back in front of me, I noticed the color of the sky as the sun set on the horizon just past the stormy clouds. The blue of the sky slowly shifting from a bright orange to a dull violet and I couldn’t help as a single tear rolled down my cheek. It was so beautiful, such a peaceful scene, but right here and now? It just filled my heart with fear tinged sadness as the sun set on the day. It was morbidly poetic in a way. Here we were, off to face Venom for the final time. The monster who had stolen our friend, who had nearly broken my spirit when he took MY Miles. The sun was setting on the day, we would fight him in the darkness of night, away from the warmth and safety of it’s glorious light. 

Like the night was stealing the day, Venom had stolen my sun. Taken from me… from all of us, a great and beautiful thing. Miles had shown me what it truly meant to have someone to rely on, to trust and believe in. I knew I wasn’t alone, the other spiders had my back. But Miles? He made me realise what it meant to not be alone. I loved him for it and right now he needed us, needed ME, to bring him home. 

“Ok guys, keep your eyes peeled. We’re closing in on his last known location, but the drones seem to have lost him again.”

“Don’t need them.” I answered cooly as we quietly landed on a ledge overlooking the streets below. They all gave me questioning looks and I just rolled my eyes. “You guys don’t feel that? Like a… pull… in the back of your head?” 

Peter’s shoulders slumped forward as he heaved out a sigh. “Honestly? I was hoping that was just my nerves getting the better of me.” The others nodded along. “This feeling is… ominous, and I fight Nazis for a living. Takes a lot to rattle me.” Noir grumbled and Ham just gave his shoulder a playful punch. “With any luck, after this, fighting Nazis might not seem so bad.” 

“That’s not exactly a comforting thought.” Noir huffed. 

“Yeah… but I had to try.”

I smiled slightly. Even in times like these, they always found a way to try to make the best of things. ‘Just like Miles.’

Just as the thought passed I felt the twinge grow in strength. So much so it almost made my ears ring. 

“I know you guys felt that.” Ham said and we all nodded, shaking our heads trying to get our senses back under control. 

“He’s close.” I said as I raked my eyes across the cityscape, trying to catch a glimpse of our target. 

“There!” Noir nearly shouted as he thrusted his finger just to our left. There it was, just four blocks down, a shimmer of that inky black as it slung its way along. 

I felt a flash of anger pool in my stomach at the sight of the thing. I grit my teeth as every muscle in my body tensed. I wanted to spring right out of my skin as it crawled across my bones as my sight tinged with red. 

“Gwen.” Peter whispered as he sidled next to me, his hand gently landing on my shoulder. I turned my acidic gaze from Venom to him and he winced slightly. 

“Remember… we have to stick to the plan.” He whispered, obviously concerned I was about to just charge right in. I honestly couldn’t blame him, or any of them, for thinking so. I wanted to, so very badly. I felt my upper lip curl into a snarl as I turned away from Peter. “I know.” I growled out. 

“Gwen.” Peni said in a soft, soothing voice as SP//dr’s mechanized hand touched my back. 

Every fiber of my being just wanted to spring into action, just bowl right in and take the bastard out. But as much as I hated to admit it, they were right and I needed to calm down, or I wouldn’t just be a danger to myself but to the others, and even Miles. So there I sat, seething as Venom slowly made off into the distance.all I could do was grit my teeth in frustration. ‘Get ahold of yourself! They need you calm. Miles needs you calm.’ 

I pushed out a hard breath, shaking my head to clear out the anger from my mind. (Easier said than done, let me tell you.) 

“I’m ok.” I looked back to my friends and like I had expected they all wore looks of concern and mild disbelief. I gave the best smile I could muster. “I’m fine guys, really. I’m just… nervous and ready to get this over with, but I’m ok.” 

They exchanged a few looks between each other. I couldn’t blame them, I knew how I had been acting. Were our situations reveres I would be worried about them too. It was a testament to how much they cared about me. Eventually they relented. “Whelp… I guess we should do this thing then. We’ll only get the one chance, who knows what Venom will do if we fail to separate them again.” That last part was directed at me and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as the others gave a brief glance in my direction. 

“That’s why we won’t.” I said, pushing all of my resolve to the surface, trying to hide the fear sitting, like a rock, in the pit of my stomach. ‘We can’t.’ 

The other spiders simply nodded as they fixed their masks in place, preparing for the battle to come. “Remember everyone, stick to the plan and don’t take any unnecessary risks…” another sideways glance at me. “... and with any luck, we’ll pull this off. Let’s go team.” 

We all nodded and I turned, heaving out one last, shuddering breath, as I forced down the last of my fears. ‘No place for them where we’re going.’ 

Venom: 

I slung myself about with no real destination in mine. I felt that the spiders were near and growing closer. With my hold on the boy currently in it’s weakened state I didn’t want to chance an open confrontation, so I was doing my best to be discreet. (As discreet as one can be swinging along a couple hundred feet above the ground.) 

Despite my efforts, the twinge alerting me to their presence grew more and more chaotic by the moment. I needed to find a way to lose them, needed to find another out. I felt a wave of acrid frustration wash over me. Once again I was running from those I should be hunting… running from HER. 

‘Damn it all.’ 

The last thing I wanted, that I ever expected, was to be the one running from a fight. Always I had expected it to be me chasing my prey. I hated this. This boy was making a fool of me, making me look and even feel weak. I growled angrily. 

I went to make another web when the tingling went from mild to full on alarms blaring in my mind. I turn just quick enough to see Gwen flying towards me aiming to connect what would be a devastating kick. As she passed me our eyes met and in that instant I felt twin rages roil against me, both from the girl in front of me and the boy within. Even though they were from different sources the message was clearly the same. 

‘I will end you before you can hurt him.’  
‘I will end you before you can hurt her.’

So absorbed I was with this small exchange that I didn’t notice the mechanized fist closing in on me… well until I turned just in time for it to crash into my face. (Full disclosure? That punch hurt.)

I saw the stars in my vision as it faded for a few moments as I was, once again, plummeting towards the ground. Lucky for me, I was more resilient than your next world conquering ink monster and I was able to regain my senses just before I was to hit the ground. I dug my tendrils into the nearest solid surface, gouging rock, metal, and glass as I swiftly descended. 

“Heads up punk!” 

“Wha…” Another fist made contact with the side of my face as I turned. The force of the impact knocked me loose from my temporary perch flinging me from the building and into the ground with a thunderous crash. 

‘OK, that didn’t go as expected.’

I slowly sat up, taking in the new hole in the wall my body made when I crashed through it. I shook my head, trying to get my senses about me. I let out a low growl of frustration as I brought myself to my feet. “This has gone on long enough.” I said as I made my way through the hole, looking up as I made it to the other side. They sat arrayed, spread out around me from all angels. It was obvious that they wanted to cut off all avenues of escape, wanted to box me in. That was fine with me, I was done running. It was time to fight, to dominate and finally put an end to their resistance and put that unruly boy in his place. I grinned up at them, my teeth and tongue flashing in excited anticipation as they stared back at me. I slowly made my way to the center of the empty section of city block we had managed to find ourselves in as I let my eyes roam back and forth between them.

“So…” I rumbled, subdued laughter fighting to break free as they glared death at me “... who wants to go first?” 

Gwen: 

I. WAS. LIVID.

That bastard had the GALL to parade out, like it was a walk in the park, and grin at us like a lunatic. I felt the searing hate pulse in my veins, crying out to just end this son of a bitch. I had to get ahold of myself I needed to be calm, I needed to have my wits about me for this fight not just blind rage. NO, this wouldn’t go like last time, me just wailing on him blindly like a wild animal. We had to work together to put this slime out of our misery. 

My eyes flicked between Peter and Peni, both giving me the slightest nods. I was to go in first, get his attention and make him think that I was going to make the same mistake as last time. Drop his guard and the others would take advantage of his overconfidence. I let a malicious smirk split my face as I glared down at my target. I stood to my full height, gaining his attention as his eyes darted to me. 

“Oh yes, young Gwen.” He said as his tongue whipped about and I just sneered at him, letting out a sound of disgust. “How did I know you…” He thrusted a clawed finger in my direction “... would be the first to challenge me?” 

I let out a dark chuckle and narrowed my eyes “Maybe you just knew it was gonna be ME…” I growled out the last word as I jabbed my thumb into my chest “... that was gonna kick your slimy ass!” 

Venom just rolled his eyes… or the closest equivalent he could muster and snorted humorlessly. “Oh yes girl…” he opened his arms wide, as if expecting a hug, exposing the crimson spider symbol on his chest. “... you shall be the one to take down the mighty Venom.” He laughed in earnest at this and I just stood there, letting him have his laugh as my hands clamped down into tight fists. 

“Well. I hope you at least give me a half decent fight.” 

A bolt of lightning lit the sky with a thunderous boom. For just the briefest of moments I saw a small rippling through Venom, as if afraid of the forked electricity. ‘Oh, I can use this to my advantage.’ 

I just smirked under my mask, lifting my hand and shot a web just out of his peripheral vision. I watched him flick his gaze lazilly over to my web-line. He quirked an “eyebrow” at this as he looked back up at me.

“Your aim can’t actually be THAT bad.” He mocked. I just gave a shrug before I lurched my arm and by extension the the section of concrete wall that Venom had crashed through, sending it hurtling right at him. 

Venom:

I watched her swiftly swing her arm to the side and just a split second later I heard a crash to my left. I turned just soon enough to see a large slab of wall flying toward me. I sprung into the air, twisting to avoid the chunk of wall sailing towards me. It had gotten within an inch or so of me before it hurtled past me. I made one last rotation, my eyes looking up at the storming sky just for Gwen to appear, as if through magic, to thrust a knee into my abdomen. However unlike last time I wasn’t unprepared for her aggressive fighting style. I caught her knee in a hand and twisted myself further and grabbed her wrist as she tried to web my face. I used the appendage to slam her, face first into the stone floor below. She let out a cry of pain as she bounced from the force of them impact and I couldn’t help the sadistic smile that split my face at the sound. Even despite the small wave of anger that rippled through me at the boy’s reaction to this, I was having a ball. 

I grabbed her by the back of her head and lifted her into the air in front of me. “Oh Gwen, so predictable.” I said as my tongue slowly snaked around her neck. She struggled for a moment before she spoke again. 

“Was this predictable you piece of shit!?” 

I cocked my head in confusion when at mallet (yes a wooden mallet, of all things) slammed into my face. The suddenness of the impact stunned me, causing to lose my grip on the girl, dropping her. Before I could recover from the hammer blow I was again assaulted by another, this time smashing me in the chest and subsequently me, into the ground below. The impact cracked and crushed the stone below and dazed me slightly. 

“What’s wrong Venom?” A voice asked from outside my field of view. “Ham got you tongue?” 

I looked up just soon enough to see the hammer once again descending on me. Thinking quickly I brought out several tendrils to take the impact. The hammer whammed right into my appendages and I let the impact roll me, pushing it and him to the side allowing me to deliver a strong kick to his center. The pig coughed harshly as he fell to the wayside. From there? It all just descended into chaos. 

Gwen: 

It was madness. Spiders swinging around, trying to keep his attention and striking, glancing blows. In all honesty I didn’t know how effective we were really being. Sure we keeping his attention but at the same time he didn’t really seem all that tired or damaged. I huffed out angrily as I passed him, flinging another large chunk of broken concrete into Venom’s back. The monster wailed as it crashed into his back, crumbling to pieces on impact. He roared as he turned to look at me only to get a mallet to the back of the head as Ham passed him once again.

“ENOUGH!!!” Venom screamed into the open air and masses of tendrils erupted from his body, flailing in every possible direction. Avoiding the errant black masses proved to be far more difficult than it should have been.

I managed to flip away from one just to get grazed by another. “This just went from bad to worse!” I hissed while Peter B was off qiuping just to piss Venom off more. 

“Peni, it’s time to put the plan into action. We need the drones.” I said as I somersaulted to the side to avoid a downward slash. 

“Working on it.” Peni said as she momentarily backed out of the fight. I tried to keep an eye on Peni while giving the fight enough of my attention to keep from getting skewered. 

“Ultrasonic assault drones deployed!” Peni announced over the goobers. “Guys, it’s about to get hairy. Get away from Venom if you can. It’s about to get loud.” 

Grunts of confirmation sounded through the goober and I cut the connection when I heard the sound of the drones swiftly making their way onto the battlefield. 

“Run off little spiders, it doesn’t matter. I’ll find you.” Venom roared and I couldn’t help the grin that split my face. 

“Oh we’re not running you son of a bitch. NOW PENI!” 

Venom just looked questioningly as the four drones descended around him, circling him as a predator would their prey. 

“EAT THIS!” Peni shouted as the drones fired off their soundwaves right into Venom. 

Truth be told, we had no idea if this was going to work or not. This whole plan was based off the idea that this Venom would be adversely affected by the ultrasonic waves just like Peter B’s Venom was. We had thought of using an electricity based drone, seeing as how Venom was fried by the lightning in the video, but we had no idea how that would affect Miles while he was still attached to Venom. True Miles had his Venom Strike (after this whole mess I REALLY hope he changes that name.) but that was electricity that he generated himself. We didn’t know if it being from an outside source would damage just the one, or both of them. 

So at the end of the day we settled on the sonic waves and by the looks of things it appeared that we made the right choice. 

“YOU FILTHY MEAT BAGS!!!” Venom roared as the sound waves bombarded his being. His mass shifted and flailed wildly like the ripples of water after you threw a stone in. The longer this went on the more trouble he seemed to have keeping his form together. Ever so slowly his mass almost appeared to melt, like plastic over an open flame. He flailed his tendrils around wildly, trying to hit the drones to make them stop. He came close a few times, but Peni’s seemingly expert flying had so far kept that from happening. 

“I WILL BURN YOU TO ASK AND DUST!!!” His voice rang out as continued to whip his barely held together appendages around. 

“Good luck with that, you slimy bastard.” I taunted with a vicious snarl. I watched, half in sadistic glee and half in anxious expectation. This was it. This was going to work. It had to, it just had to. 

Miles: 

It was chaos, total anarchy. Venom’s mind was nothing but a torrent of nonsensical images and thoughts, nothing but complete turmoil. I had slowly started to regain consciousness, and with it a small fraction of control as he slipped further and further. He was spreading himself thin, no longer actively trying to keep me suppressed, only focusing on the fight outside. Which gave me the perfect, and let’s face it, only chance to fight within. 

After a few moments of prying I was able to gain enough control to see what was going on outside, seeing through Venom’s eyes. From what I could see Venom was fighting the other spiders. I could see them, poised and ready to fight as Venom was surrounded by… I’m not really sure what those hovering things were. But whatever they were seemed to be doing a real number on Venom’s ability to keep himself together. Then Gwen popped into his line of sight and I felt my heart lurch in my chest. ‘Gwen.’ 

Every vile and awful thing Venom had devised flashed through my mind and I felt a white hot rage pool in my stomach as the images and screams of my family and friends echoed in my head. I relived every scream, every torture and death this MONSTER had showed me. Every sick and twisted idea he came up with to try to drown me in pain and agony. Yet none of them compared to what he had planned for Gwen. THAT, that was the one sadistic pleasure he reveled in most, showing me the horrible things he was going to do to her once he caught up with her. He was using me to hurt her and the very idea just added heat to the already white hot rage boiling within me. 

‘NO!’ I felt the thought explode from with me as the rage grew into a crescendo, pouring over as the pain grew to a fever pitch. ‘YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM.’ My blood screamed at me to do something as the rage sang songs of murder in my ear. This monster wanted to destroy everything I loved and I WOULD NOT let that happen. 

‘NOT THEM. NOT HER. NOT ANYONE ELSE, EVER AGAIN!’ I roared as the pain and rage burned into an all encompassing power that burst forth like lightning from the heavens. There was no guidance, just an aimless expulsion of hate induced power. Anything to keep this horror from destroying what I loved. 

‘ANYTHING FOR THEM… EVERYTHING.’ With that thought the power within grew tenfold, bursting forth to burn away everything that sought to do my family harm. This beast would never hurt anyone ever again, not if I had anything to say about it. 

Gwen: 

I watched with a sneer of pure animal glee as the monster writhed angrily at the sound waves crashing into it. We all stood there, waiting for the moment he would be too weak to keep his hold on Miles. What we didn’t expect, yet brought me more joy and hope than I had ever felt in my life, was for Miles to reach out from within. Out of seemingly nowhere, streams of lightning burst out of Venom from within. The beast roared, a pained and haunted wail at the bolts flew freely, engulfing and scorching his mass wherever it touched. 

Venom howled in agony, seemingly unable to form words to go with the obvious pain he was experiencing as the lightning torched his skin. Ever so slowly a hole began to form in his center mass as both the sound waves and bolts tore through his flesh. Just as suddenly as the lighting started there was a scream of rage from with the beats and the lightning that was already badly damaging the beast increased dramatically in power.

‘It’s Miles! He’s fighting the monster from the inside.’ That thought brought with it more hope than I could possibly quantify as I watched with bated breath as the power poured from within, scaring and scorching everything it touched. 

“YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME BOY! I AM VENOM, THE ENDER OF WORLDS!!!” Venom howled as he tried to reign himself back in on Miles. I watched in horror as the black mass slowly enclosed back on Miles. 

“Guys, we have to help him! He can’t fight him off by himself!” I yelled to the others. They seemed to be in a stunned trance at what they were seeing. 

“GUYS!!!” I screamed. They looked over to me, only now seeming to have heard me. “We have to get him out, he won’t be able to keep this up forever. THIS is our chance.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Peter asked and I just turned my attention back to Miles’ slowly receding form. 

“Peni…” Her mech turned to look at me and I gave her a hard look “... put as much power as you can in those drones. I don’t care what you have to do, make it happen!” 

“Right!” Peni answered and I turned back to the others. 

“When she cranks it up the rest of us are going to yank him out, get your shooters ready and hope these new suits are strong enough to withstand the light show.” to their credit they didn’t even hesitate. They were just as committed to this as I was, just as willing to risk their lives to get Miles back. I pushed out a breath as I turn back and I felt my heart hammer in my chest. I could barely see Miles anymore and I could tell he was slowly tiring himself out. It was now or never, zero hour. I steeled myself, ready to do and give anything to get him out and keep my promise. ‘Don’t worry Rio, he’s coming home. I promise.’ 

“They’re ready!” Peni shouted as she turned it up to eleven. The effect was instantaneous. The once closing hole that was threatening to swallow Miles once again blew wide open when the waves pushed more power into the beast. 

“NOW’S OUR CHANCE!” I screamed, not bothering to wait for the others as I anchored two lines of webbing around his torso as the others followed suit. I had been right in thinking that tethering to him would be unpleasant. The instant contact was made, the electricity that tore through Venom arced down the webbing lines and into us. To use a bad pun, it was shocking how strong the bolts that raced down the lines were. Every muscle fiber in my body tensed up at once and I had to fight from doubling over. 

I didn’t have to look at the others to know they were feeling the same. I could hear their grunts and groans of discomfort as we pulled against Venom’s hold on our friend. Not that the beast made it easy, far from it. Weakened though he was, he was far from weak. It was a literal tug-of-war between us and the monster trying to devour our friend. 

“I… WILL… NOT… RELENT!” Venom roared as we pulled against him. 

“NEITHER WILL WE!” I screamed back. 

For nearly a full thirty seconds we pulled against each other, neither side seeming to have the edge. But as time went on the lighting shooting out of Venom began to wane. Miles was losing strength fast, if we didn’t do something fast we would lose him all over again. I grit my teeth as I sent out a silent prayer.

‘Please… if there’s a god out there… please help us save him… please.’ 

As that thought passed through me, like a prayer answered, a bolt of lightning lit the night sky as it cracked the heavens in half, striking and exposed rebar just close enough to Venom to arc off and blast him with a portion of it’s mighty power. 

The creature roared as nearly half of it’s already weakened mass was practically vapourized by the force of nature. 

“NOW!!!” 

We gave one last pull, putting every last bit of strength we had into it. Venom was apparently too distracted with losing so much of it’s mass that it didn’t think to keep it’s grip on Miles because our last effort freed him from the monster’s clutches. With our combined might, our last tug had pulled Miles more than two thirds of the way to us. But even with Venom preoccupied and badly damaged I WAS NOT going to play it safe now. 

I rushed over to Miles’ side, not bothering to listen to the shouts of the others. I had a job to do, get Miles out and to safety, and god dammit I was going to do just that. When I reached him he was face down in the dirt, obviously unconscious and exhausted from struggling to get free of Venom. I scooped him up in my arms and I couldn’t help but notice looked a little thinner than he had before. The images of those dried up husks flashed through my mind and I shivered violently. If we had been too late, that would have been Miles, but I didn’t have time to dwell on that now. I turned on my heel as quickly as I could muster and threw Miles over my right shoulder. I webbed a solid piece of wall just behind Peni and launched myself over to her. 

I landed just behind her a few seconds later and she turned to me. “Is he ok?” She asked and I nodded “I think so. He’s unconscious but he’s still breathing.” 

“You need to get him out of here!” Peter shouted, not allowing himself to take his eyes off Venom. 

“That was always the plan. I promised Rio we would bring him home… even if I didn’t make it back myself.” 

The others gave me sympathetic looks. “There is always that chance.” Ham said and the others nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, I know. But I knew that even if I didn’t make they could count on you guys to get him home.” I said with a sad smile. 

Peni put SP//dr’s mechanized hand on my shoulder and the mechs bubbled put up a smile emoji. “Just get him home Gwen, we’ll take care of this. You have a promise to keep…” the glass on the mech’s bubble suddenly became transparent and I could see a salacious grin on Peni’s face “... and a future fiance to take care of, and don’t worry, he’ll definitely say yes.” 

I felt my whole body flush as I tried to sputter out a response. Peter and the others just laughed at my reaction and I just wanted to sink into the floor. “He… I… We… we’re just…” I tried I really did, but i just couldn’t form words to respond to that as my face burned. 

“Gwen.” Peni nudged me, her smile now gone, replaced with a look of serious concern. I snapped out of my embarrassment to look back at her. “Go.” 

I shook my head for a second to get my wits about me before I gave a nod. “Yeah… yeah, I’m going.” I said as I turned and anchored a web line to a building across the street. I turned to give them one last look “Guys…” they gave me a fleeting glance, not trusting the situation. “Give that son of a bitch hell.” 

I didn’t wait for their response. I pulled the line taught and launched us into the sky. I made it a couple blocks before my arm started to tire. (Spider enhanced I may be, but human I still am.) I sat us down on the nearest rooftop as rain poured down around us. I slowly laid him down, once again checking for breathing and a heartbeat, thankfully finding both. I let out a sigh of relief as I brushed a hand across his face. 

“Miles, I need you to wake up.” But he was still. I knew he would be but I also knew that I would need him to wake up for us to make it back, or I would be at this all night. 

“Come on Miles. I need you to come back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That was a hard chapter. hope it was worth the wait.


	13. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory is never certain and the battle has been hard fought, but it's not over yet. What will Gwen do now? Let's find out, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again guys. Full disclosure I had this chapter finished nearly a week before I finished the one previous to it. The action just isn't my strong suit so it took me longer to get it to where I felt it was good enough to post. 
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Your Arms Feel Like Home: 3 Doors Down
> 
> Full Potential: PsoGnar 
> 
> Fire in the Sky: The Enigma TNG

“It don't matter where I lay my head tonight, your arms feel like home.” 3 Doors Down: Your arms feel like home

Miles: 

The world was spinning, I couldn’t focus, nothing felt right. It was all wrong. Where was I? The last thing I remembered Venom was still trying to break into my mind. But he couldn’t, I fought him. I held onto… something… what was it? I could hear a voice, but I didn’t know who it belonged to… or did I? I couldn’t remember, but it felt familiar. But it was hazy. Almost like a forgotten dream. 

“Miles! Miles wake up!” 

There it was again. Who was it calling my name? How did they know me? I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep forever. Why were they trying to wake me up? 

“Miles please! Please wake up!” 

It was a woman’s voice. She sounded… sad. Sad and confused. Like she lost something, and was trying to find it again. Why did everything have to be so hazy? Why did my whole body hurt? 

“C’mon Miles...I need you to wake up!” 

She shook me and I felt every muscle in my body burn in protest. Why wouldn’t she just let me sleep? I was so tired. But she just shook me again and again and each time she would shout my name. She sounded scared. Why would she be scared? 

I tried to open my eyes. But my eyelids were so heavy, like they were covered in lead. 

“Please…” She was begging now, crying and I don’t know why but hearing her in so much pain made my heart want to break apart. “...Miles, I need you. I can’t lose you again.” 

Lose me again? Who was she, why did she sound so familiar… why did her voice make me feel so warm, even when it sounded so broken? 

I felt her rest her forehead against mine as she quietly wept. “I love you… please don’t leave me.” 

She loved me? She loved me… but I loved… GWEN!

Like a flash of lightning it all came back. The day in the rain, our fight on the roof, confessing our love to each other, meeting her band, her father rejecting her, her coming to live with my family, our wonderful night together… Venom…. VENOM!

Slowly, painfully, I opened my eyes as Gwen cradled me in her arms, crying harder than I had ever heard before as she rocked us back and forth. Every muscle in my body screamed for sleep, but I couldn’t. Not while the woman I loved hurt like this. I didn’t know what I could do to make it better, but I knew there wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do in that moment to make her smile again. 

“Gwen.”

Gwen: 

My whole world was crumbling down around me. I couldn’t breath. My chest felt like it was caught in a vice and just squeezed harder and harder. Why wasn’t he waking up? Was Venom telling the truth, did saving him from the monster only lead him to another horrible fate. I wanted to save him so bad. Was I going to be the reason he died? No… I couldn’t take that. I just wanted to bring him home, I just wanted him back. Back with me, safe and loved. Back where he belonged. But he wouldn’t wake up, and I could do nothing but scream and cry as I tried to just get him to open his eyes. Anything, I would give absolutely ANYTHING to see him open his eyes, to see him smile or hear his voice again. 

“Gwen.” 

I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes shot wide. My heart had all but stopped, not daring to beat in case it was just a trick of the mind. I pulled back slowly, and felt my heart jump in my chest as I looked down to see his eyes, barely open, looking back up at me. 

“Hey.” His voice was weak, but so very beautiful to my ears. I couldn’t help the shaky laugh that escaped me. 

“Hey.” 

I brought him in, his face resting against my neck as I repeatedly thanked who ever out there that was listening and brought him back to me. “Thank you… Thank you...thank you thank you thank you…” I broke down into sobs as I rocked us back and forth, just crying. I was happier in that one moment than I could ever remember being in my life. 

Miles: 

We just sat there as she cried. It broke my heart to see her so torn up. I did the only thing I could think to do. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as tightly as I could manage. I ignored the screaming in my muscles, I didn’t care. Gwen, MY Gwen… My Sunflower was hurting so bad and she needed this, and so did I. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry.” I felt her shake against me as she cried out apology after apology and honestly that hurt far more than any of my aching muscles. “Shhhhh...It’s ok Sunflower… I’m here, I’m ok.” I said as I slowly ran a hand through her golden locks, now soaked by the rain. 

We just sat there for a while, I don’t really know how long, and in the moment it didn’t matter. All that mattered was making sure Gwen knew I was there for her, and that I was ok. After a while everything went quiet. Nothing but the sound of the rain around us and her occasional sniffles. 

“You know Gwanda, you keep this up and you’re bound to give a guy ideas.” 

She wheezed out a weak laugh and I smiled at the flood of warmth it brought to my chest. She continued to laugh as she gave my chest a VERY halfhearted slap. “Not TOO many ideas I hope.” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle back “No...just enough.” 

She nodded against my neck and her laughs brushed against my skin sent goosebumps down my skin.

“Good.” 

It wasn’t long after our somewhat awkward exchange that rain decided to let up. “Looks like the weather is smiling on us at least.” I said trying to lighten the mood. I didn’t want to bring up what I knew I had to. She just started smiling again, I didn't want that to change but I knew, and I knew she knew too. We had to go back. 

“Gwen…” 

She heaved out a breath, refusing to look back up at me. “Please Miles… don’t.” 

“You know I have to… WE have to.” 

She just shook her head as her grip on me tightened even more. “I just got you back…” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and could FEEL the pain in it. I hated it, but I knew that we couldn’t just leave this to the others. They would need us. 

“Gwen… we have to. They need us.” 

“But I need YOU!” Her response was weak as she trembled against me. I knew she was hurting, she was scared. But I also knew she was strong. 

“I promised… I promised your mother, that I would bring you home.” 

“Gwen, I…” 

“NO!” Gwen grabbed me by the collar as she wrenched me down, eye level with her. Her eyes burned with determination and fear equally. 

“I promised you would make it home! Even if I didn’t. I PROMISED Miles, I can’t go back on that. I WON’T go back on that.” 

I just stood there for a moment. Looking into her eyes as they burned back at me. Even through all the pain and anguish that were plain to see in them, I could still see the woman I fell in love with. She was scared, just like me. But despite everything, I found myself smiling at her. 

“Gwen…” I smiled, even in the face of everything on our shoulders in that moment I smiled. “...I’m already home.” 

The confusion on her face was easy to see as she looked back at me. “Miles… What are you talking about?” 

I Just chuckled as I brought a hand up, stroking her cheek as the tears, mixed with the rain, raced down her face. 

“I AM home Gwen.” 

I watched her face scrunch up in frustration “I don’t understand…” 

I cut her off as I leaned forward, bringing out lips together in a tender if surprising kiss. She obviously hadn’t expected it because she tensed up the moment our lips made contact. She remained tensed for a brief few moments before eventually relaxing into the kiss. It was always a rush kissing her. Always an explosive force of nature that made my heart simultaneously melt and quake in my chest. Every time our lips met, I just wanted time to stop so we would never have to part. This was no different. She was so passionate, fueled by the fear she had harbored and by the love that burned in us both. If this were any other time, any other situation I would have let it go on, would never want it to stop. But we both knew we had to, even if neither of us wanted to. 

I pulled away, looking down at her half lidded eyes, her lovely, rose colored cheeks. ‘So beautiful.’ 

“I’m already home.” She went to say something but I just brushed a finger across her lips, elated with the slight shiver that ran through her at the touch. “YOU are home Gwen. You always have been.” 

“But...I-I...d-don’t…” 

I just smiled as I pulled her into another warm embrace. I felt her tremble against me and I rested my face in her hair. “You are home to me Gwen. You bring me peace, I feel safe, and needed with you. You bring a light to my life that I’ve never known before. I love you Gwen, more than anything else and I’ve never felt more at home than when I’m with you.” 

“You kept your promise. I’m where I’m supposed to be…” I lifted her chin so we could see eye to eye. Even with her eyes, puffy from crying, they’ve never been so beautiful. Cerulean pools I could dive right into and never want to leave. “...right here with you. That’s where I belong. Because your arms feel like home. ” 

“But I was supposed to save you, not just let you run right back into the danger.” Her voice was weak, and I knew that she was running out of steam to fight me on this. I hated seeing her like this but I knew, just as well as she did. We can’t just run from this, we needed to finish this. Together. 

“Gwen, I’m Spider-Man.” I watched her shoulders sag as she lowered her head. “I can’t run from this. It’s who I am.” 

She let out a shaky sigh, tearing her eyes away from my own. “I know.” 

“I have to go back. I won’t leave the others to fight that thing alone.” Gwen nodded wordlessly, having come to accept that she couldn’t stop me. I sighed, looking down at the broken look on her face. 

“Do you trust me?” 

That seemed to grab her attention. Her head turned up as a scowl crossed her face, eyes meeting mine in defiance. “Of course I do, you know that.” It was true, I did know. 

“Then trust me now. I have to go back, I have to fight, but I can’t do this without you.”

I held out my hand for her to take. She just looked at it for a brief moment before deciding to take it, letting me help her heft herself off the ground. 

We sat there few a few moments, eyes gazing back at one another, searching… for what? We didn’t really know. Maybe we were looking for comfort, or perhaps, reassurance. In the end it didn’t matter. It felt like hours we just stood there looking at one another, though it was probably closer to just a few minutes. 

I smiled down at her after another few moments. Hopeful that seeing it would bring some measure of comfort. Luckily, to my relief, she smiled back. She quickly wrapped her arms around me, bringing me into a warm hug. One I was more than happy to return. “It’s going to be ok Gwen. We can do this… together.” 

She pushed out a sigh as she nuzzled her face into my neck. She was quiet for a small moment before she responded. “Together.” After that, she released her hold on me. Even though I felt a slight sense of loss, I couldn’t help but smile. 

I took this moment to comment on the new editions to her suit. “Nice suit by the way.”

She rolled her eyes, but I could see the sliver of a smile on her lips. “Thanks, Peni made it to help us fight Venom.” 

I let my eyes rake over her for a moment. “It definitely suits you.” I said with a snide grin.

“Eyes up here Spider-Boy…” She said with a light pat on my face. She let an almost predatory grin split her face “...plenty of time for that once we kick Venom’s slimy ass.” 

I nodded quietly as she turned around to pick up her mask from the ground. I watched as she slightly bent over “Speaking of as-”

“Don’t even think about it.” She sent me a glare from the corner of her eyes and I couldn’t help but give a sheepish smile. She made her way back over to me, slapping my mask to my chest with narrowed eyes. “I’m keeping my eyes on you.” 

“Likewise.” I said with a grin as I placed my mask back in place. 

“Ugh...You’re impossible.” 

I shrugged nonchalantly as I walked up beside her. “Maybe...but you love me anyway.” 

Even through her mask I could see the tell tale signs of an eye roll. “Remind me why again.” She said with a haughty smile. 

I just grinned back as I swiftly lifted both of our masks and pressed my lips to hers. I didn’t let it linger for too long, job to do and all, but just long enough to get my point across. Well Maybe I let it last a couple seconds extra...ya know, just for me. 

“Oh…” She said breathlessly as we parted, her cheeks that cute rosy color. “...I remember now.” She said as a confidant grin crossed her face. “I expect more of that when this all said and done.” 

I gave her a sideways wink before pulling the mask back in place “Count on it.” 

I could hear her muffled laughter behind me as I shot my webbing out towards the nearest highrise. ‘God I love that woman.’ 

Peter B : 

“Peni! We need more of those sound thingys!” I was barely able to dodge the next barrage of black ink as it flashed past me. I rolled to the side, trying to get away from the slimy mass. “I’m getting too old for this.” I huffed as I watched the fight continue. 

“Echo drones don’t just grow on trees Peter!” Peni shouted a SP//dr rolled away from Venom’s wild swings. 

“HOLD STILL YOU FILTHY MEAT BAGS!” Venom roared.

“Don’t snap your cap, you lilly livered pork stomper!” 

“Hey!” Ham shouted from Venom’s opposite side “I take offence to that.” 

Noir just shrugged as he flipped over another errant tendril. 

True Venom had grown not only weaker, but also more unpredictable when Miles was removed from his being. “I really hope Gwen and Miles are ok.” 

Another flip as more broken cement is hurled in my direction. “Peter! Eyes on Venom. I’m sure they’re fine.” Peni shouted as she sent the two remaining Echo drones in. I rolled my eyes as I moved to follow suit. 

The drones stilled on either side of Venom, sitting fifteen away from Venom’s center mass. Venom glared back and forth between the drones, snarling as mucus and spittle flew from its mouth. 

“Such pathetic, weak creatures. Come at me with your little toys. I AM VENOM, and I will be your end!” 

Venom Twisted itself before spinning, unleashing countless black, rope-like tendrils that flailed aimlessly. They swung and crashed against anything within reach. One such swing caught Noir by surprise, crashing into him and flinging him into a nearby wall. The impact could be felt by the others as he smashed through before coming to rest, sprawled out unconscious on the floor behind the broken wall. 

“Noir!” Ham yelled, trying to make his way over to his friend but Venom just laughed maniacally as she shifted several of the tentacles into one larger one before heaving it down on Ham. Lucky for Ham I was able to web him away from the inky mass as it crashed into the concrete below. 

“Such clever prey. I will enjoy devouring you all.” 

“Yeah yeah. Keep talking you overgrown slime ball.” I snapped once Ham was safely by his side. 

“Peni, we’re gonna need more drones.” 

“Damn it, I’m going as fast I can Peter!” Peni snapped as she slapped away at her command screen. 

“Jeez. Someone’s cranky.” I muttered. 

“Children.” Ham huffed. 

“Right?” I said and Ham just looked at him incredulously. “I was talking about you.” Ham snarked. 

“Whatever.” I said as I turned my attention back to Venom. “Any ideas guys?” 

Ham was about to snark something out when, guess who showed back up.

“Sorry we’re late.” Miles said as he and Gwen both landed in front of us, both crouched and ready to fight. 

“Got a bit distracted on the way.” Gwen said with an obviously playful undertone. I heard Miles chuckle and in that moment I couldn’t remember being happier or more proud than seeing them both not only ready to fight, but laughing in the face of it. After what had happened I was afraid it would scar them both forever. It still might, but right now… they were ready. 

“Good to see you back Kid.” I said as I slowly sidled up next to them. 

“Good to be back. You guys got a plan?” He asked while Gwen looked out over the battlefield. 

We all shrugged. “Kinda just winging it at the moment.” 

Miles nodded as Gwen swung her gaze side to side. “Where’s Noir?” 

I pointed to the broken wall “He got slapped through it by Venom. We haven’t been able to get to him yet.” 

“Ok. Getting to Noir should be our first priority. Then we take down Venom.” Miles said as he turned to Gwen and she nodded back. “Got it. Ham, you go get Noir out of there. Peni you set back and work on getting more of those drones out.” Gwen said. Ham and Peni just nodded as they lept into action. “Peter, you and I are going in. We’re gonna hit him hard and fast, get his attention. Miles thinks he might have a way to put him down for good, but we’ll need to buy him some time and give him a window.” Gwen said not bothering to take her eyes off Venom. 

“You guys have a plan? Very cool, mind letting me in?” 

Neither said anything. Miles just lifted his hand and after a few seconds small bolts of lightning flashed and crackled over his forearm and up to his fingers, clicking and sparking as the flicked off their ends. 

“Remember the lighting on the video?” 

I nodded, both confused and concerned “Yeah, but that was REAL lightning. The amount of energy it would take for you to match that…” I looked between the two “... can you even do it?” 

Gwen turned her head to look at Miles and likewise he at her. “I think so. But it’ll be dangerous. I’ve only got one shot. I’m counting on you to get me a window so I can use it.” His statement was obviously directed at Gwen. Her shoulders sagged for a moment before she heaved out a sigh. “Consider it done.” She finally said and Miles put a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll work Gwen.” Without waiting for her to reply he thwipped out onto the battlefield. 

“Yeah, but at what cost?” She whispered. I don’t think I was supposed to hear it but I did. Something had obviously happened between her taking Miles away and them coming back. But now wasn’t the time to pry. I sidled up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. “C’mon. We need to get him that window.” 

Gwen looked to me for a few moments, her eyes narrowed, before she nodded “Yeah, lets go.” 

Miles:

I watched from my new perch as Gwen and Peter webbed their way out into the battlefield. ‘Just be careful guys.’ 

I looked down at Venom as he writhed angrily as the other two spiders made their way towards it. All I had to do was watch and wait. Two things that were very hard to do when the people you loved was out there fighting a giant slime monster. 

“Ham, what’s the status on Noir?” I asked through my goober. To my surprise it was Noir’s voice that answered. “I am well Miles. Just a bit dizzy, but thank you for your concern.” 

I let out a relieved sigh “Are you able to fight?” 

“You can count on me.” Noir said. 

“Good. You two should go and back up Gwen and Peter, they’ll fill you in on the plan.” 

“Got it Miles, we won’t let you down.” Ham said and their connection cut out. 

“Peni, what’s the news on those drones?” 

“Damn, I swear you’re just as bad as Peter.” She huffed, obviously irritated.

I just cocked my head to side confused “Uh...what?” 

She just sighed on the other side “Never mind. I should have four more drones ready in about ten minutes.” 

“Can you use the ones we still have to piss Venom off a bit?” Even though I couldn’t see her face I could swear I could feel the devious smile she had. “Oh yeah, that I can do.” 

Moments later I heard a roar of frustration and anger as Peni’s drones descended on Venom, bombarding him with high pitched frequencies. I watched inky mass flex and ripple as the sounds waves crashed into it, vibrating and waving out like black paint on a sub-woofer. 

“Gwen, how are things on your end?” 

“Well, he’s really pissed off, that’s for sure. How long do you need?” 

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. I could feel the electricity course from the center of my being, outward. I felt it in every muscle fiber as it ran through me, building. I would only have one shot at this but…

“Give me about five minutes. Just promise me one thing.” 

There was a small pause on the other end for a moment before she hesitantly answered “What?” 

“When I’m ready, you and the others need to get clear. I don’t actually know what’s going to happen when I hit Venom with this…” 

“You’re asking me to leave you behind...again.” She growled and it was apparent that she really wasn’t happy with the idea. Truth be told, I had figured she would react like that. I knew that in her shoes I would have as well. 

“No, I’m asking you to keep yourself and the others safe. It’s a leap of faith Gwen. I’m asking you to trust me.” 

There was another pregnant pause on her end. I watched down below as she webbed up a large segment of broken concrete and swung it, slamming it into Venom’s side. The beast roared as it hit him and I couldn’t help the wave of pride that rippled through me as I watched her fight. She was so graceful, so elegant and yet so dangerous and deadly. An odd combination maybe. But to me it was incredibly sexy and her movements were amazing to behold. 

“Nice hit.” I heard Peter shout and I couldn’t help but nod in agreement. 

“You’ve got five minutes Spider-Boy…” Her voice cracked to life in my ear “...Just make them count.” 

I nodded despite myself “I will, I promise.” 

“And Miles…” 

“Yeah?” I said as I watched them below. 

“You take this son of a bitch down and come home to us.” 

I felt a flash of pride as my chest flooded with warmth. “You got it.” 

The line cut out once again and I resigned myself to waiting for the right moment. I let out a slow breath as I closed my eyes, rooting around for the power I needed. I felt the currents running through me and I tried to find the source. I could vaguely recall the power of the lightning that struck Venom through his memories. He didn’t know it, but while he was reading me, I was probing him for anything and everything I could to get an edge on him. I remembered the lightning, remembered the feeling as it shot through him. I remembered the power, power that I needed. 

I dug deeper, searching for anything that could grant me that power, just enough to end this, just that much. I began to see flashes, snippets of the horrors that Venom showed me to use against me, to suppress my mind. Flashes of gore, pain, and blood. Visions of him using my body to hurt those I loved. I watched as he took everything I loved away from me. With every flash I felt a surge of power push outward, pulsing like the beating of my heart. Every vision brought more pain, and that pain brought rage, and with that rage I felt the power build. With each passing moment I felt more rage, more pain, and more hate. I had to stop this, I had to. If I didn’t he would kill everyone I loved. The Peters, Peni, Mom & Dad…Gwen. It was Gwen he showed me the most. If I didn’t stop this here and now, the things he would do to her... ‘NO!’ I felt the scream in my head echo as the thought of that monster hurting her drilled into my mind. 

It was like a dam broke inside of me. Like a switch being flipped and I could feel the power radiating from within me. More power than I could ever remember feeling. I opened my eyes and it was like everything had changed. The world was lit up a vibrant blue and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, even the rain seemed to fall slower. I looked down at my hands only to find myself… glowing. No that wasn’t right. The massive amount of electricity coursing through me was amping and arcing off me, circling me as it raced across my skin. I looked back down at Venom as the others fought to evade his attacks. Even with the drones they weren’t really able to do lasting damage. Only managing to royally piss him off. 

“Miles…” Peni’s voice cracked in my ears “The drones are ready.” 

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself “OK Peni, send them in.” 

“You go it.” Peni said and I watched as the drones shot forward. 

“What is this!?” Venom screamed as the drones circled around him. “What do you think your toys will d-...” 

He was cut off as the drones blasted him full force, making his body, if you could call it that, shift and ripple out. At this point with the sound waves crashing over him it seemed he was having difficulty keeping his shape.

‘NOW’S MY CHANCE!’

“EVERYBODY MOVE!” I yelled into goober. I didn’t give anyone a chance to respond before I launched myself down at full force. I crashed into the concrete right behind Venom and even through his howls of pain I could see that he knew I was there. 

“Come back to me, have you boy?” He grunted as he slowly, painfully turned to face me, his shape nothing more than an abstract at this point. Broken, malformed splotches of inky black as it writhed and swayed about. 

I glared up at the monstrosity, letting my hate fuel the pulsating power within. “Yeah...I’ve come back you son of bitch. I’m here to end you.” 

Without warning I shot my hands forward and into his inky mass. I could see the look of shock in his milky eyes and I gave him the most vicious, self satisfied grin I could manage. “Burn you piece of shit!” 

I let out a mighty roar as I pushed everything I had into Venom. The sparks surrounded us both, cracking through the air like whips. Venom howled in agony as I bombarded him with bolt after bolt of lighting. It was like we were surrounded by our own personal lightning storm as the bolts burned and arced off us, searing everything they touched. 

It felt like I was on fire. The lightning burned everything it touched as it poured from my body. It felt like my blood was boiling as the blasts roasted the monster. 

“YOU WILL ALL BURN. I WILL BE YOUR END!!!” Venom cried as the lighting burned away his mass. 

“NO.” I growled out, trying so very hard just to stay conscious. This was taking everything I had, but I couldn’t give up. I needed to end this. 

“I’LL KILL THEM ALL BOY. I WILL FEAST ON THEIR BONES AND BATHE IN THEIR BLOOD!!!” 

I needed more power, it just wasn’t enough I needed…

“MILES!” I turned my head to see Gwen looking back at me, eyes full of fear as she watched our confrontation. “Remember your promise. Remember what you’re fighting for.” 

I looked back at her, exhausted and barely able to hold myself up. They all stood behind her. My Family. They were counting on me, I couldn’t fail. Not here, not now. They needed me to be strong. 

‘I NEED TO BE STRONG.’

I dug deep; sweat mixed with rain poured down my forehead as I grit my teeth. The faces of everyone I cared about flashed through my mind, one after another. I had to do this. No matter the outcome. 

I let out a rage filled cry as I pushed out everything I had, absolutely everything. The world exploded around me as the flood of power raced from me and into Venom, now burning away as bolts of white light rippled through him. 

I don’t know if it was me, or if nature decided to step in, but the next thing I knew there was a resounding boom as light cracked the sky in half. 

The whole world around me went white for a brief moment. No sights, no sounds, and no sense of touch. Just blinding white, until eventually blackness started to creep in. ‘Did I do it, did we win? Will they be ok, is Venom dead?’ 

With each passing question the world grew darker and darker. The last thing that went through my mind was ‘Is Gwen safe?’

Then the blackness swallowed me and nothing else mattered. Just me in the darkness and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot off the heals and back again. Hope you guys like it.


	14. Where The Road Takes Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles Is free of his prison but he's not out of the woods just yet. Will they get Miles to safety or will they be too late? Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. Hey everyone back against with another (hopefully good) chapter. Thankfully this one didn't take nearly as long to write as the last and I don't envision the next to take too terribly long either. But I digress. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Playlist: 
> 
> Weight of the World: Self Deception
> 
> Here Without You: 3 Doors Down
> 
> Set Me on Fire: Thousand Foot Krutch

With every step we take through life, we leave a piece of ourselves behind as we take in a piece of the world around us. Take heed, do not leave too much behind.

Gwen: 

My whole world was a white, blinding light that seared my vision as my ears rang. I could hardly breath as I reached out blindly, trying to find… well anything. I crawled and tripped my way along the battlefield as my vision and hearing slowly, very slowly, started to come back. 

“Hey! Gwen where are you!?” That was Peter B’s voice, it was muffled, as if underwater but it gave me a direction to go in. the blast must have scattered us about, cause I’m certainly not where I was when it all went down. Sluggishly, I semi limped over to the source of the voice. 

“I’m here.” I said as a fit of coughing wracked my body. 

“Gwen? You need to get over here. It’s Miles… it doesn’t look good.” 

That got my mind working again. Suddenly the blur in my vision and ringing in my ears didn’t matter to much. It didn’t take me long to find them, even though it appeared that we all various states of injury, I was definitely the most affected. Some had suit ruptures and tears, a little bit of blood here and there, Peni’s Mech’s bubble appeared to be lightly cracked. But everyone was more or less okay from the looks of things. No it was Miles that me, and everyone else, worried. His suit was in tatters and his body was covered in small burns and cuts. One such burn scored his skin starting at the scalp line and ended just above his temple. His face was swollen with other suchs small burns and cuts that were lightly bleeding. 

‘Where’s Venom?” I asked as the anger pulsed in my chest. Peter pointed behind me and I turned to see what looked like a white, stone like, statue-esque looking thing of what Venom had once been. I seethed as I looked between Miles’ prone form and what used to be Venom. I looked around for a few seconds before finding a sizable piece of exposed rebar and angrily stormed over to the “statue”. 

I stared up at the beast. That bastard had tried to steal everything away from me and I just glared up at it as the hate and rage built up into a blazing crescendo. I swung the rebar with all my might as I let out a howl of rage and frustration. 

To my outrage, instead of chipping or cracking when the rebar impacted, it simply plowed right through it. Scattering the “statue” into a cloud of dust as the chunks crumbled to the ground, and all I could do was stare furiously, impotently, as the would be world eater just turned into nothingness drifting off into the wind. 

I had hoped that destroying the thing would bring me some level of peace or at the very least petty satisfaction. No, I felt like I had been robbed of my one chance at revenge for what the beast tried to steal away from me. I just felt hollow and disappointed. I stared up at the drifting dust as hot tears of rage rained down my face, teeth bared as I tossed the rebar into the air at the drifting motes like it would do anything to help ease the pain. I stood there, heaving out breath after breath as I tried to get myself back under control. No one stepped in, no one tried to intervene, either because they felt I needed a moment to let out my frustration or, and this was the far more likely reason, they were doing what they could to help my boyfriend. The boyfriend that for all I knew was dying while I just through what amounted to a temper tantrum. ‘I need to get back to Miles.’ 

I pushed out one more breath before turning to make my way back to Miles. 

Peni was standing over his motionless body as she used a sensor to scan for… hell I’m not sure. She made about three passes before the arm of her mech beeped. She padded across the screen with a large frown. 

“This isn’t good.” She said lowly and we all looked up to her for clarification. She let out a small sigh. “His heartbeat is erratic and his nervous system is in complete disarray. If we don’t get him proper medical care he…” Peni looked up at me, eyes full of concern and fear “... he could very well die.” 

I felt a cold hand grasp my heart as I let out a shuddering breath. “Th-then what are we waiting for? Let’s get him out of here!” I went to grab for him and SP//dr’s arm blocked my path and I turned a fiery glare in her direction. “What are you doing!?” I hissed and she just shook her head. “Gwen we have to be very careful, if we make one wrong move, one mistake, he could very well go into cardiac arrest. We have only one chance at this or we’ll lose him.” 

The cold feeling in my heart spread down my spine and pooled in my gut as tears worked to once again obscure my vision. I brushed my forearm across my eyes; now was no time for tears. Miles needed us now more than ever, and I’d be damned if I failed him now. 

“Okay, so what now? How do we get him to a hos…” I cut Peter off with a loud shush, my phone already pressed to my ear. It didn’t ring more than twice before Rio picked up “Gwen? What’s going on? Is Miles safe?” Her voice was almost in full on panic mode and given the last couple of days I couldn’t blame her. 

“Miles is safe, but the fight with Venom… it left him in a bad way Rio. Peni says he needs medical attention as soon as possible or he could…” I didn’t, or rather couldn’t finish that thought but it turned out Rio got the gist of it. 

I heard a gruff sigh and muffled sob on the other end and I felt my heart break. I was expecting Rio’s voice to be the one I heard next but apparently she had been on speakerphone as Jeff came on. “Gwen, if you can get him to us we can take it from there. Rio has some connections and hopefully we can use that to get him in with minimal questions.” 

I nodded absent mindedly as Jeff spouted off then info we needed. I turned to see SP//dr slowly, carefully, picking Miles’ limp body off the ground. I simultaneously felt cold fear grip my heart as white hot rage flooded my system as I took in the sight. It wasn’t until Jeff shouted through the phone that I realised I had spaced out in my emotional stupor. I shook my head lightly as I turned my attention back to the conversation. “Sorry Jeff, just a lot going on.” 

He huffed out a sigh “I imagine, but right now we all need to focus. Do you need me to repeat anything?” 

I chanced another glance in Miles’ direction and caught Peni’s eyes and she shook her head in confirmation. “No, we got everything we need. We’ll get him there… I promise.” 

“Okay… see you there.” 

The line went dead and for the briefest of moments we all just stood there looking at one another. Just taking the moment. I made my way over to Peni and gingerly put my hand on Miles’ chest as I let out a shuddering breath. A couple seconds and a few tears later I clasped my hand into a tight fist as the heat in my blood sung like fire. 

‘You let this happen.’ The voice said, rearing it’s ugly face once again. This was the first time I had heard it since reuniting with Miles those months ago. For once though… I couldn’t argue with what it was saying. My job had been to get him to safety. Instead I had let him walk right back into the fire. 

I pushed out a sigh as I steeled my nerves. What was to come was likely to be more difficult than the battle with Venom could have hoped to be. I turned back to the others and wordlessly nodded which they returned with their own. 

Slowly, carefully (as careful as one can be with our mode of travel), we made our way to meet up with Rio and Jeff. I had no doubts that the coming hours and days would be the most trying of my life. But I would face them, for him, no matter what happened I would be there if… NO, when he woke up. ‘He would do the same for me.’ 

A brief feeling of warmth flooded my chest at the thought, but sadly it was quickly snuffed out. ‘He wouldn’t have to if it weren’t for you.’ 

I grit my teeth as my vision blurred from the welling tears. “I know.” 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Three hours later

Rio:

I nearly broke apart when I saw them bring Miles to me. I was horrified by the injuries, and even more by what Peni had told me. You never really understand what people go through with the loss of a child until you are staring down the possibility of that same loss yourself. It was earth shattering. I had never been so scared or angry, never felt so helpless and weak. Nothing could compare or explain what I felt in that moment. I wanted to scream until I couldn’t breath. I wanted to cry until I couldn’t keep my eyes open. I wanted to run in there and hold my baby, to protect and shield him from the world and it’s pain even though I knew there was nothing I could do for him in this moment. That was the worst part. He was there, no more than a hundred feet from me and I could do absolutely nothing but sit here and wait. I had never hated waiting more than I did right now. 

I turned my head when I felt Jeff give my shoulder a light squeeze. He hadn’t left my side once since they had taken Miles back to assess the damages. I looked up into his tired eyes and I saw the same pain and fear reflected back at me. He tried to hide it behind a warm smile for my sake and I loved him for it. I tried to smile back but I couldn’t get my tired face to comply. He simply nodded as he gave the hand that he held a small squeeze. 

I tore my eyes away from Jeff to look out at the other Spider-People sitting around the waiting room. Peter sat across from us in the chair closest to hall so he could “keep an eye out.” he had told us. I appreciate it. Miles had always spoken highly of Peter, even if he was a slob that dressed like a hobo. He wore a worn green jacket that covered the top of his spider suit and a pair of stained sweatpants. Even distressed as I was, I couldn’t help but think he looked like a slob. 

The odd… black and white fellow… Noir if I’m remembering right (Though apparently his name was also Peter.) Just wore his trenchcoat sans goggles, mask, and hat. Now that I had a good look at him, he looked like a slightly younger version of hobo Peter. Perhaps with a bit more of a melancholy look to his face, but overall very similar. He sat about three seats down next to the young girl Peni. She looked more or less like an average middle schooler, yet there was something… different about her that I couldn’t quite place. She was wearing, what I assumed to be, a normal school uniform of some sort. Sitting in her lap wrapped up in her arms was the pig, Ham I think they called him, (Once again, supposedly also named Peter. What’s with all these Spider-People named Peter?), however he still had his suit on in plain site. I think they had decided that he would impersonate a stuffed animal and given how… cartoonish he looked, he was able to pull it off pretty well. 

However what really drew my attention was where Gwen was sitting. That is to say she was sitting on the end of the room by herself. Aside from us, there was no one else in this waiting room and she was just sitting there in a pair of red and black sweatpants as well as Miles’ jacket, which she currently had wrapped around her and clung to as if for dear life. She looked… broken. No other way to put it really, just broken. 

I gave Jeff’s hand a small squeeze and he looked down to meet my gaze questioningly. I nodded towards Gwen’s dejected form and he turned to look as well with a low sigh. “She hasn’t spoken to anyone since they brought Miles back.” His voice was scratchy and horse, and with it being the only sound in the room, it drew everyone’s attention. Everyone but Gwen’s, who just continued to stare down at the floor with the same hollow look on her face. 

“Someone should go talk to her.” Peter said with a gruff sigh as he made to stand up, obviously deciding it should be him. 

“No Peter…” I said catching his attention, stopping him mid stand. I gave Jeff’s hand one final squeeze as I stood myself. “... I’ll go talk to her. I think… I think it has to be me.” 

Peter grunted as he let himself fall back in the chair as he shot me a puzzled look. “Why you?” 

I gave them my best smile, which in retrospect was awful, as I prepared myself for the coming conversation. “Gwen and I have become very close since she’s come to live with us. She’s family now and… well, she’s like a daughter to me and I can only imagine what horrible thoughts are going on in that mind of hers. But I can tell that she blames herself…” 

I looked back Gwen as she held her knees to her chest, just staring at the floor. It broke my heart to see her that way but it was to be expected at a time like this. Still, it didn’t make it hurt any less to see. Peter just gave a dejected sigh as he nodded. “Doubt there’s much I could say anyway.”

I gave him a small smirk as I turned to make my way over to Gwen’s seat. ‘I just hope there’s anything I can say.’ 

Gwen: 

I was cold. Not because it was cold in the room. No I was just… numb, everything felt cold… and wrong. Like the warmth had been sucked out of everything. The only thing that didn’t feel cold was the bitter, hot anger. A hard dichotomy to explain really, feeling both completely numb to the world, and yet so searingly angry at the same time. Though at the current moment I wasn't terribly worried about the logistics of my emotional landscape. 

No, my focus was on Miles. Well I suppose it would be more accurate to say my mind was on the guilt I felt over what had happened to Miles. At this point the tears had run dry, replaced by a bitter pit of anger and resentment sitting in my stomach. 

Thirty Percent. They gave him about a thirty percent chance that he would survive the night. The damage to his nervous system had been… catastrophic. It was his heightened durability and healing due to his spider powers that had kept him from dying outright. However, as of right now the outlook was grim. We were told that if he survived the night there was a better chance he would recover. But all we could do right now, was wait and see what happened. Currently he was in surgery to stem the internal bleeding he had suffered as a direct result of being struck by lightning. ‘Explains the flash of light when he hit Venom.’ 

‘You did this.’ The voice whispered, for what had to be the thousandth time. Yet it hurt just as much as the first, cut just as deep. ‘They trusted you.’ It prodded, pushing both Rio and Jeff’s smiling face to the front of my mind and I just closed my eyes , trying to push the images away as I grit my teeth. ‘They LOVED you.’ 

“Shut up!” I whispered harshly as I gripped the arms of Miles’ Jacket. iT gave a fleeting comfort to have it wrapped around me, a little piece of him to hold onto. 

‘You act like he’s already dead!’ I scolded myself. ‘Because of you, he may very well end up that way.’ 

The anger in my stomach flared at the voice’s accusation. ‘I didn’t make him go back! I tried to stop him!’ 

‘Not very hard.’ the voice snorted. ‘He barely had to put up a fight with you, just a few honeyed words and you let him zip right back into the fray.’ 

‘What was supposed to do? Fight him? Was I supposed to hold him back, make him feel like I didn’t understand or care about what he needed? Was I supposed to tell him I didn’t think he wasn’t strong enough, not good enough, anything to keep him from danger, all to satisfy my own selfish fears?’ I scream back at it. 

For a few wonderful moments the voice was quiet, and I was left to my thoughts. 

‘Is THIS any better?’ the tone of the thought caught me off guard. Normally the voice was nothing but accusatory, even aggressive. But now, I felt all the same pain I felt reflected in it’s tone. It was then that I knew that the voice, like me, loved him just as much. Of course it did, it was a part of me, and I loved him with everything I had.

I was so lost in my own thoughts and agony that I didn’t notice Rio until she reached her hand out and placed it on my shoulder. I jumped a bit at the touch as I looked over to see her concerned eyes looking back at me. 

“O-oh… R-Rio. I didn’t see you there.” I stuttered out and the concern on her face just intensified. 

“I came to see how you were doing.” She said quietly and despite my best efforts I just deadpanned her. 

“Stupid question, I know. But why are you all over here by yourself?” 

I huffed out a humorless, almost mocking laugh as I turned away from her, holding myself tightly. “I’m where I deserve to be.” 

I heard her let out a small whimper and I felt my heart break all the more at the sound. 

“Gwen that’s not…” I cut her off before she could finish as I rounded on her, anger and self frustration flaring and rising to the surface. 

“Not what? Not true?” I watched her flinch back at my outburst and a part of me told myself to calm down. She was obviously worried about me and the last thing she needed, or deserved, was to have me return that concern with anger. But I was far to caught up in my own emotional turmoil to think clearly. 

“How can it not be? I let him go Rio!” I yelled as I put my feet to the ground to stand myself up. I clenched my fists at my sides as the frustration roiled around in my chest. “I had one job. Just one. BRING. HIM. HOME.” 

By this point I could see the others standing in my peripheral vision, both anxious and concerned. They knew I would never intentionally hurt Rio, but they also knew I wasn’t really myself right now. 

“I PROMISED!” I screeched, my vision blurring as the tears made a comeback as I looked down at Rio’s sad, broken eyes. It tore my heart apart to see her like that, even worse to know I was partly, if not wholly to blame. But the rage and bitter pain was ruling my thoughts and emotions, and they weren’t giving up the reins. 

“I PROMISED you that I would bring him home to you, that I would protect and be there for him. I looked you dead in the eyes and told you I loved him, that I would do everything in my power to bring him home, even if it meant I couldn’t. But what did I do? I LET HIM GO!” 

I tried to breath, but each breath came harder and harder as I had my hands clenched into tight fists, held to my chest as I yelled out my frustrations at my surrogate mother. I looked down at her pained face, her eyes the farthest thing from accusing as they stared back up at me, filled with nothing but concern and love. The longer I looked into her eyes, the more the frustration and anger drained away from me. 

After what couldn’t have been more than a minute or two the anger had left me completely, replaced with shame as my heart crumbled under the weight of my own pain. I fell to my knees, my hands barely fast enough to keep me from falling full on the floor as the floodgates once again broke open and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. 

“YOU TRUSTED ME!” I wailed as the tears fell from my face and onto the floor beneath. 

By this point, Rio had made it over to me and wrapped me in her arms and I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder as she held me tight. 

“I’M SORRY!” I cried as I clung to Rio for dear life. Rio to her motherly credit did nothing more gently shush me as she rocked us back and forth. That’s how we stayed for a good while, just holding each other, trying to seek what little comfort we could in the moment. 

I’m not sure how long we were like that, a few minutes… hours, I don’t know. But by the time we finally decided to relinquish our hold on one another I knew at least I felt a little better. And if the small yet hopeful smile Rio gave me was any indication, I think she did too. 

Rio: 

I smiled softly as we parted, thankful that whatever had upset Gwen so much, seemed to have passed even if only temporarily. 

“He would be proud of you.” I said and I felt her tense up in my grasp. “That’s the worst part…” 

She said as she huffed out a humorless laugh, another small tear streaming down her face. “... he would be proud. It’s almost funny really.” 

“What’s funny?” I was confused, and maybe slightly curious. 

“What he told me.” She looked up at me again with a small smirk and I could have sworn I saw a small glimmer of the Gwen we all knew in her eyes. I just tilted my head to the side, clearly puzzled and Gwen, to my delight, let out a small chuckle. “I told him I had promised to bring him home and do you know what told me?” 

I shook my head as my face scrunched up in curiosity. Her grin just grew, exposing the gap in her teeth that my son loved so much, and that she hated, as she let another chuckle escape. I watched her cheeks turn a rosy red as she lookup in recollection. (She truly was a beautiful young woman. My son was a lucky man.)

“When I told him about the promise I made you he just smiled…” She shrugged lazily as she shook her head with a small huff of exasperation. “... he just smiled and told me that I had kept my promise because he was with me… where he was supposed to be. Because to him, wherever I am is home… I am home to him.” 

I felt my eyes widen at her confession. The dreamy look in her eyes told me everything. To think, my son had said something so… profound and meaningful, that he felt that deeply for her. A depth of feeling that by the look on her face she obviously shared. I felt my heart swell to know that Gwen fully reciprocated my son’s feelings. A mother always worries for their children but I felt that in this instance, I didn't have anything to worry about at all. 

“Because he loves you.” I felt hope bloom in my chest as she turned and gave me the first, honest to god, real smile since she left to fight Venom. “I love him too Rio. More than anything.” 

I smiled down at her before planting a small kiss on her forehead. “Come on hija…” I turned my attention over to the others who were trying, and failing miserably, to appear as though they weren’t paying us any mind. “... you should be over here with the rest of us, with family.” Gwen let out a shaky laugh as she nodded and a small tear trailed down her face. 

“Yeah, I’ve been away long enough.” 

Gwen: 

Rio and I made our way over to the others and they all turned their heads as we approached. Suddenly I was very anxious. Would they be worried, angry, did they blame me for what happened? I didn’t have to think about for very long because as soon as we go to where they were they had all stood and were looking intently at me. 

“I…” I tried to say something… anything but I couldn’t get past the lump in my throat. Thankfully I didn't need to. After just a few moments they all closed in on me, wrapping me up in a warm, loving hug. 

“It’s ok Gwen… we got you.” Peter said. 

“We love you Gwen.” Peni chirped as they surrounded me. I was stunned, speechless. I knew they cared but I guess I once again underestimated how much I meant to them.

“You’re family Gwen, we’re always here for you.” Jeff said in a warm fatherly voice and just like that, the dam broke once again as I let out peels of shakey laughter. I knew that by the end of all this my eyes would be so puffy and raw that I would never want to open them again. But right here, right now? I didn’t care, I just felt lucky to be surrounded by and cared for by such amazing people. 

Three days later

Miles: 

The first thing I noticed was the beeping of the machines, though at the time I had no idea what that sound was or what it meant. Then came the pain, dull at first and then slowly over time it became more and more pronounced. My whole body burned and ached and my eyes felt like they had cement blocks on top of them. They refused to open so I just sat there and listened for a while. I could hear voices but it took some time for me to hear clearly enough to make out who was talking. 

“How’s he doing?” That sounded like… Peter? 

“About as good as yesterday to be honest.” That was my mom’s voice. I could hear a light snoring in the background but otherwise couldn’t make out who it belonged to. 

Peter huffed out a laugh. “And Gwen?” 

‘Gwen? She’s here? Is she okay?’ My mind raced around that one train of thought for a split second until my mother chuckled herself. 

“She doesn’t leave, not even to eat.” 

“Yeah I know. She made me go get that thing for Miles because she refused to leave.” 

Peter huffed and I heard a light groan as something scratched the floor off to the right. I tried to open my eyes, but I still couldn’t quite manage. 

“She’s very strong willed that one.” 

“I think you mean stubborn.” Peter huffed. 

“She loves him.” Was my mother’s simple response. Peter hummed lowly, almost to low for me to hear. “Yeah… she does. It’s almost scary how close they are sometimes.” 

My mother chuckled “That will happen when you find your One.” 

‘One?’ 

“What do you mean?” 

Mom giggled off to the side. “Come now Peter, you have Mary Jane don’t you? You should know what I mean.” 

The room was quiet for a few moments as Peter tried to process this while I just tried to get my damn eyes to open.

“Are trying to say that Gwen’s his… what like his soulmate or something?” 

‘Soulmate?’ I felt as well as heard my heart rate go up just a little bit as the thought raced through my mind. 

“Something like that. He is hers at the very least. You saw how she was.” 

‘What? What was she like? Is she ok?’

Peter let out a long sigh “Yeah, she was pretty rough, but love can be like that sometimes. Doesn’t mean that he’s her… One or whatever.” 

Mom gave a small snort in response. “I’ve seen a lot of couples Mr. Parker. Many of which truly loved each other. But I have never seen a connection quite like theirs. It’s hard to explain, but it’s different than most. When they’re apart you can tell that the other is on their mind, and when they’re together it’s like they’re of one mind and body as opposed to two separate people. Like they have this… natural awareness of the other’s thoughts.” 

Mom chuckled out loud and I felt a shuffle beside me for a brief moment before noticing a small pressure wrapped around my hand. ‘Is that Gwen?’ 

“Just look at her. Fast asleep, and yet she still doesn’t leave his side.” 

Never had I so badly want to just open my eyes. To just see her and know she’s ok. My body ached so badly and it begged for me to let myself sleep. But I wanted… no I needed to see her. I don’t know about what Mom and Peter were talking about but I knew that I needed to know she was okay. 

Opening my eyes was like prying a locked door off it’s hinges with a crowbar, but slowly, so slow that it began to annoy me, I was able to crack open my eyes. The first blast of light threatened to make me close my eyes all over again. I had to halt my progress for a few seconds to let my sore eyes time to adjust. After a minute or two I able to mostly open my eyes even if my vision was slightly blurry. 

“Gwen?” I croaked, my voice raspy and hoarse. I went to look over in the direction of the shuffle but Mom’s voice caught my attention. 

“Mijo?” Mom’s voice cracked as her blurry silhouette stood from the end of the bed I was in. She swiftly made her way over to me, taking me in her arms. I gasped aloud at her embrace when the burning of my body intensifies and I hissed out in pain. She pulled away carefully, giving me a worried look. “Oh Mijo, ¿Estás bien?” 

I nodded slowly as the aching lessened. “Si mama, just really sore. Everything hurts right now.” She nodded emphatically as she cast a wary glance to my left. 

“Hey kid, how’s it hanging?” Peter asked with usual, lazy smile, though I could see the same worry in his eyes that I saw in my mom’s. I smiled back as best I could. ‘Damn, even smiling hurts.’ “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck… repeatedly.” I dared a small laugh and grimaced at the pain it caused as Peter huffed out a laugh of his own. 

“Yeah, that was a hell of a thing you did kid. A reckless and stupid thing… but a hell of a thing Miles.” His smile turned warm and affectionate, like a doting parents would be. 

I let my eyes wander for a second, trying to gather my senses. “Where are we?” I asked. 

“Hospital.” Peter mumbled as he tried to scrape the last bit of the spaghetti out of a white bowl. My mother shot him an exasperated glance before turning back to me. “You’ve been out for a little over three days Mijo.” 

“Hell kid…” Peter stopped to wipe the sauce off his mouth “... the docs weren’t sure if you were going to wake up at all.” 

“Peter!” My mother hissed as she sent him a withering glare and Peter for all his dignity just shrugged, as lazy look on his face. “I figure he has a right to know. It’s his body.” 

Mom just huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. “Your bedside manner is deplorable.” Peter just shrugged once again as a lazy grin spread across his face and I couldn’t help but laugh, even if I instantly regretted it. What started as laughing ending in a small coughing fit. ‘Same old Peter.’ 

“What happened though?” I asked once my mother stopped glaring daggers and Peter leaned forward. “You were struck by lightning.” His face was a mask of serious intent. I felt my eyes widen at the knowledge and even that hurt. “H-how?” 

Peter just shook his head. “Best guess?” He scratched his chin in thought for a moment. “If I had to guess, when you hit Venom with that Super Venom-Blast; which was epic by the way…” He cast me a proud smile and I couldn’t help the small welling of pride in my chest at the praise. Mom cleared her throat and rose an eyebrow and Peter waved his hand to plaquate. “Anyway, when you hit him with it, the current must have attracted a stray bolt and BAM.” Peter emphasis this with a loud clap, which seemed to startle the person next to me, which it had just dawned on me to turn my attention to. 

“What’s going on?” Even with her voice all groggy and full of sleep I knew it anywhere. I turned to look at her, even as the muscles in my neck screamed at me not to. Her half awake eyes met mine and it was like a flash fire ignited behind them as the recognition set in. 

“Miles?” She asked with a tentative, almost scared voice. I gave my best smile as I squeezed her hand in mine. “Hey Sunflower.” 

It was like flipping a switch. One moment she was looking at me quizzically and the next she was out of her chair and on the bed next to me, arms wrapped around me as she cried loudly into the crook of my neck. Pain flared through my body as it screamed in protest and I let out a groan. I saw my mother stand up to stop her and I just wordlessly shook my head as I wrapped my own arms around her trembling form. 

“It’s Ok Gwen… I’m right here.” I said as I slowly stroked her back, even as I had to grimace at the pain it caused both to hold and be held by her. ‘Totally worth it.’ 

She pulled back after a few minutes of holding me, though he hand never left mine as she looked at me through teary eyes. She gave me blubbery smile as another tear raced down her face and I just gave my best smile despite the ever present aches in my body. 

“Hey.” I said, fishing for something, anything other that tears. 

She laughed, an honest to god laugh, gap in her teeth exposed and all, and for a moment my breath caught in my throat and I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. 

“Hey.” she said, smile wide and beautiful and my heart melted at the sight. Truth be told, part of me felt like I’d never see it again. So I just as surprised as everyone else when I reached up and placed my bandaged palm against her face, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. 

“You are… so beautiful.” I watched the surprise spread over her features as her face flush a wonderful scarlet and I couldn’t help as a few tears of my own fell down my cheeks. To her credit she just let out a warm, if self conscious, laugh as she smiled back, nuzzling into my palm. 

We’re broken from our stupor when mom clears her throat to let us know she’s still in the room. I let my hand drop as we broke apart, faces flush with embarrassment. How we forgot there were other people in the room is anyone’s guess. My mother just eyed us both with a satisfied, almost smug, look on her face. She just smirked at us before giving Peter a VERY pointed look which Peter took as his cue to leave. 

“Good to see you awake kid but uh…” He took one look at how my mother was looking at him and he gulped loudly. “... yeah I’m just gonna… yeah. Feel better Miles.” and with that he booked it out of the room. I turned to my mother confused just to see her getting her own things together. “Mom, where are you going?” 

She gave us a knowing look as a smile crept across her face. “I’m going to step out for some fresh air…” She sent Gwen a wink “... let you two catch up.” My whole body flashed with embarrassment as gwen tensed up beside me. “MOM!” I croaked and my mother just laughed it off with a wave. “You two take care of each other until I get back.” I opened my mouth to say something, anything in our defence, but I just managed just open and close my mouth repeatedly, doing my best impersonation of a fish. Mom giggled lightly to herself before making her way out of the room leaving just Gwen and me. 

“Well…” Gwen broke the silence with an awkward laugh “... that was…” 

“Awkward?” I supplied and she just nodded with a small smile. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but a flare of pain lanced down my spine and I let out a groan as I hissed in pain. Gwen was at my side in an instant, her hand lightly on my back “Are you okay?” Even through the screaming in my back I could hear the concern in her voice and I did my best to give her a smile. “Yeah, I just don’t think I was ready for all this activity yet.” 

She let out a sigh of relief before giving me a soft look “You’re probably right. Here…” She handed me a cup of water “Drink up, need your liquids.” She said letting a little of that sass I love some much shine through the worry and I couldn’t help but smirk a little. I emptied the cup and handed it back to her before laying back, hoping to ease the throbbing in my back. As I laid my head down I turned to look out the window and caught a glint on a frame on the bedside table beside me. I reached over and took the frame, inspecting it. To my surprise, it was a picture of me. I could tell whoever drew this, while not an artist by trade, had put a lot of time and effort into this picture. Of course I knew who had drawn it when I noticed the photo booth pictures of Gwen and myself in the corner of the frame and I felt my chest swell with warm affection as I read the title at the bottom. My Sunshine. I didn’t even know I was crying until I felt Gwen run her hand across my cheek, wiping away the falling tears. 

“This is beautiful.” I said, trying and failing to find words to match what I was feeling at that moment. 

She chuckled softly as she ran a couple fingers along the glass. “I know I’m not an artist like you, but I wanted you to know…” She let herself trail off as she looked into my eyes. They sparkled in the fading sun, like flashing bursts of sunlight over the ocean at sunset. It was like looking into her very soul as her eyes glimmered back at me, the most beautiful and mysterious thing I’ve ever seen. 

“Just like you.” I loved the flash of scarlet that colored her freckle dusted cheeks as she continued to gaze down at me. 

“I love you Miles.” Her voice was soft, like velvet as she brought her hands to my face. I felt tingles at her touch as her skin made contact with mine. “I love you too Gwen. I always have.” She just smiled before leaning in and claiming my lips with her own. It was like magic, kissing her. Like every nerve ending was firing off at once while my heart did backflips in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her again, ignoring the pain as I brought her in close. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that I had MY Sunflower and in that moment I knew my mom was right, she was my One, and I knew I would always love her. No matter where the road takes us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Guys... there it is. My first fic is officially done. Now I know what you're thinking "But that's only chapter 14 and you have 15 listed." Very astute O reader mine. The story I set out write is complete, everything I had wanted to put down. Chapter 15 will be epilogue of sorts, a way to tie up some loose ends I created while I chugged along with the main story. Loose ends like; How will Gwen deal with the problem that is her relationship with her father, how will she deal with the personal responsibility and guilt of leaving her earth? What's in store for Miles and Gwen in the future? I have a rough outline of how I want to wrap up these questions, some may like them, some may not. whichever side you land on, I hope that a majority will appreciate what I have in store for these two. They are just adorable and I love these too so much. Until next time.
> 
> Addendum: After the release of chapter 15 I’ll be going back through and editing some of my early chapters. To those who love them already have no fear. I simply wish to edit some of the grammer mistakes and add a bit of detail here and there. No dramatic changes.


	15. The Path Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Venom our two sunflowers are struggling with their journey forward. What hardships will they face and what hurtles will they overcome? Let us watch and see where their path leads them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: 
> 
> Flower Dance: DJ OKAWARI
> 
> Ignite: K-391 (feat Alan Walker, Julie Bergan & SeungRI)
> 
> Open Your Eyes (Deep Blue Songspell): Bea Miller

Nothing is ever certain. All we can do is walk the path forward and live the life we are given. 

2 weeks later

Gwen: 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” I asked as he grunted. It’s been about a week since the hospital released him, and while he seems to have made a miraculous recovery (for which I will be forever grateful.), it hasn’t been a painless journey. The lightning had struck him square in the middle of the back, leaving a rather… unique pattern of scarring on his back. It looked like little bolts of lightning traveling out from the center of his back in an almost circular fashion. Or if you really looked at it, like a spider. I preferred the latter myself, it just fit better with him being Spider-Man and all. Just felt kinda poetic in a way. 

“Yeah…” He hissed as I spread the ointment the doctors had proscribed on his back. “... I’m ok. Just hurts a bit.” 

I smiled sadly. “Sorry. I’ll try to be more careful.”

Miles simply turned his head and gave me a lopsided smile. “You’re doing great Sunflower. It’s going to hurt a bit regardless.” He gave my knee a reassuring squeeze and his smile widened. “Just having you here is more than enough.”

I let out a small chuckle as the blood rushed to my face. “Sap.” I whispered as I leaned in a bit closer to give his neck a brief kiss. I felt him let out a hum. “Maybe…” I looked up and our eyes met. “...but I know you love it.” He gave my hand a small squeeze as he wriggled his eyebrows up and down. I couldn’t help the snort of laughter that flew out of my mouth. 

“Yeah… I do.” I let out a sigh. 

He chuckled before letting my hand go. “Guess it’s time to turn me back into a mummy.” 

I smiled as we settled into a comfortable silence. Comfortable though it was I still had to fight off the pangs of guilt that flooded me every time I saw the scars adorning his back. I hated feeling this way. I wanted to just enjoy the time I had with him. He was back, he was home, but my mind just wanted to linger on the “what ifs”. So often I had found myself down that road that even Miles seemed to pick up on it. So well in fact that to both my embarrassment and shame, that he seemed to just instinctively pick up when it was happening. Most times he would leave me to it, let me deal with it in my own way, on my own time. But today? No today was a whole other problem that I didn’t want to deal with, almost just as badly. 

“So…” 

He was hesitant, almost meek and I couldn’t help but smile at the sheepish look on his face. 

“So.” I returned with a bump of my shoulder against his. The corners of his mouth twitched up as his eyes met mine. 

“... have you given any thought to what we talked about?” 

It was a simple question, it really was, but that didn’t make the answer anything close to resembling simple or easy. I deflated instantly, pushing air from my lungs as I let myself fall back onto the bed. He did his best to keep the smile on his face as his gaze followed, but I could see the unease in his eyes. 

“I’ve been trying very hard not too.” I huffed out. He just nodded slowly, letting the smile droop into a frown and once again I felt a pang of guilt shoot through my heart. ‘Why can’t this just be easy?’ 

“Gwen…”

I cut him off with a swipe of a hand in front of my face as I sat up “Miles… please don’t. After everything that’s happened in the last few weeks…” 

I looked up at him and I could feel the prickles of tears forming in my eyes as the frustration roiled in my chest. “Can… can I just have this time with you, where I don’t have to worry about anything for a while?” I gripped his arm just above his wrist, dragging him closer to me. Miles heaved out a sigh and I felt him nod wordlessly against the top of my head. 

“I just want you to be happy Gwen.” He said as he wrapped his other arm around my waist, even as he winced at the pain the gesture brought. I grit my teeth as I nestled my face into his neck. I let out a shaky breath, giving his hand a generous squeeze. “I know Miles, and I love you for it, but…” I let myself trail off and once again I felt him just nod against me. 

“Just… just don’t close the door before knowing what might be behind it… yeah?” 

I pushed out another breath, once again feeling the frustration building. I loved Miles and I knew he just wanted what was best for me, but he really had no idea how hard this was for me. Yeah he’d been through alot and I would never dream of trying to tell him otherwise. He’d suffered just like all of us, and in some ways we hadn’t. But he didn’t know what it felt like to have the only parent you had, look at you like you were some kind of monster. He just didn’t, but he was persistent, or perhaps just plain stubborn. 

“Miles, I don’t want to make you a promise I can’t keep… but I’ll think about it… okay?” 

I felt him nod again against my scalp as he placed a kiss to my crown. 

“Okay Sunflower. I love you.” 

I nuzzled further into his arms, letting his warmth soak into me to gain any comfort I could from his embrace. Anything to help push away the frustration so I could just enjoy being with him without having to worry about what may or may not come next. “I love you too Miles. More than you know.” We just sat there, once again descending into a comfortable silence. Holding one another, letting the other know that even though we didn’t necessarily agree on the matter, we still supported each other. 

————————————————————-

Miles: 

“You know kid, she really needs to figure this out on her own. Can’t make her want it.” Peter said. 

I nodded glumly as I looked down at the hologram projecting from my goober. “I know Pete, I’m just worried.” 

He gave me a lazy, yet still warm, lopsided smile. “It’s okay to be worried, Miles, but you have to let her sort it out on her own time. The best thing you can do is be there for her if and when she makes her decision.” 

I ran a hand across my face as I pushed the air from my lungs. I sat there gently massaging my eyes for a brief moment before looking back to Pete’s holo. “It… it hurts Pete…” I growled in frustration, not at Gwen or even myself, just the situation in general. Hell if I was angry at anyone it was her father for putting her in this mess to begin with. “... I hate seeing her like this. I hate seeing the looks when she thinks I can’t see. I hate watching the pain and uncertainty. God I hate it Peter.” I felt the tears start welling up but I just blinked them away as I looked down at the holo as Peter just let me ramble on. “But most of all, I hate feeling like I can’t do anything about it. Or if I try to do something, that I’m upsetting her and making it worse. I’m so torn between trying to make it better and feeling that I’m just making it worse.” 

I watched Peter’s eyes flick between and and something in the background as I ranted. It was distracting and it was starting to irritate me. I went to ask him what he was doing when I heard a throat clear behind me. I cringed slightly, knowing full well who it was behind me through the small tingle that had just started flaring. I turned around slowly, dreading what would meet me. Turned out I was right to be apprehensive because when I fully turned I came face to face with a… shall we say less than happy, Gwen. She was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as she watched me silently.

Behind me I heard Peter “... and that’s my cue to book it. Good luck kid.” The goober beeped and I didn’t bother saying anything as Gwen stared me down. “H-hey Gwen. What’s… what’s up?” The look on her face was far from impressed. 

“Well…” She started as she pushed herself from the doorframe, only to plop herself unceremoniously onto the bed across from me, her eyes never leaving me. “... I WAS coming to see if maybe you wanted to go out for a bit. But now?” Her brows furrowed as she brought her palms together, all but her middle and index finger clasped together, pointing at me. “I would like to know why you were airing out MY problems to Peter.” 

I pushed out the breath I didn’t even know I was holding. “Okay. But will you at least let me say my piece before you decide to get mad and yell at me?” I was asking for a chance to defend myself, not being accusatory and I guess she caught onto that as she scrunched her mouth to one side as she thought. After a few moments of staring me down she huffed out and nodded. “Okay. Talk.” 

I nodded and took a deep breath. “Okay. But first, I didn’t outright tell Peter anything. I didn’t go to him and spill my guts to him about what’s been going on with you.” She quirked a brow at this, obviously not believing me. Which hurt, I won’t lie, but I could understand why she might feel that way with what she walked in on. I pushed out another breath as I looked her straight in the eyes. “Gwen, look at me. Do you HONESTLY think I would just go and dump all your dirty laundry out for everyone? Do you really think I would betray your trust like that?” 

She just stared at me, looking me right in the eye, just staring into my soul. It couldn’t have been more than a good thirty seconds before huffed out, deflating. “No. I know you wouldn’t. I’m sorry for assuming that’s what you were doing.” 

I smiled despite the situation. “It’s ok Gwen. I understand why you felt that way, I really do. But I would never hurt you like that.” 

I watched the hurt and irritation eb away from her features, replaced with guilt and no small amount of sadness as she turned her face away from. “I’m sorry Miles. I trust you… I really do. But when I walked in and heard what you and Peter were talking about… I got upset, I felt like… like my privacy was being invaded.” 

I felt my heart clench in my chest as I stood and made my way over to the bed and plopped down beside her. She didn’t look up as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my side. We sat there quietly for a few minutes. It wasn’t until I felt her bury her face in my neck that I let myself speak again. “I’m sorry Gwen. I’m just so frustrated with this whole situation… I just want to help make it better. I guess I’m just making it worse.” 

Gwen shook her head against my shoulder before she finally turned her eyes up to meet mine. “You have no idea how much you help just by being here Miles. But this is MY problem to deal with. I appreciate how much you devote to trying to help… god you have no idea how much I appreciate it…” Gwen slowly wrapped her arms around my frame and I in turn wrapped my other around her. 

“I love you.” I said and I felt her tighten her grip on me. “I love you too, but I need to figure this out on my own.” 

I nodded, doing my best to ignore the small flare of pain that shot through me. “I know… it’s just hard for me to watch you go through this.” 

“I know…” she huffed into my neck, the tone of her voice going from upset to lightly playfull. “... I mean you never shut up about it Spider-Boy.”

A small part of me wanted to be offended that just brushed it off like that. But a much larger part understood her need to defuse the tension with humor. (Almost seems like a universal Spider-Person personality trait.) I rolled my eyes as I mocked a scowl of indignation. 

“Are you insinuating Madam…” I started in a snooty, posh accent “... that I have been anything but a perfect gentleman?” I wagged my eyebrows suggestively and Gwen has to clamp a hand over her mouth in an attempt to mask her laughter. 

“Why I never! The very nerve I say!”

She was outright laughing now, big belly laughs that threatened to bring tears to her eyes as she gripped her stomach. I smiled victoriously as she rolled slightly from one side to the other. 

“Thank you. Thank you, I’ll be here all week.”

I said as I waved to an invisible audience. Gwen took a few shuddering breaths as she tried to get her laughter under control “Oh god.” she gasped out as the chuckles started to subside. “Oh I needed that.”

“You are most certainly welcome Gwanda!” I gave her a shit eating grin, which she returned with a smirk and a swift punch to the arm. A swift punch, that sadly missed its mark due to her mild distraction, and hit a very tender spot on my shoulder blade. I hissed slightly as a brief flare of pain shot down my spine.

“Jeez. Miles I’m sorry.” Gwen tried to help but I just waved her off with an admittedly strained smile. 

“It’s okay. If I got you to smile and me out of the dog house, it’s a small price to pay.” 

I was going for humor but Gwen face contorted into one of shame and indignation. “Miles, don’t you joke about that. I should have been more careful.” 

I groaned as the pain slowly turned into a dull throb. I took Gwen’s hand in mine and gave her a (hopefully) more reassuring smile. 

“Gwen, it’s okay. It was an accident. They happen. I’m just glad that we aren’t fighting… again, and that I could make you smile.” 

Gwen just rolled her eyes with a scowl as her hand squeezed mine. “You would be more concerned about that, wouldn’t you?”

Despite the pain in my shoulder I raised her hand to my face and kissed her knuckles. “Of course. My Sunflower’s happiness comes first.”

I watched the scowl disappear as her freckled cheeks tinged red. Slowly replaced by a warm, if slightly embarrassed smile that showed just the barest sight of the cute gap in her teeth. I took advantage of her brief moment of vulnerability and I leaned forward to press my lips to hers. She stiffened for a short moment before melting into the caress of my lips against hers and she quickly, if overly cautiously, wrapped her arms around my neck to pull us closer together. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent showing our love and passion for one another. Crisis averted. 

One week later: 

Gwen: 

“Are you sure about this?” 

I shook my head, lips pressed into a thin, tight, line as my heart hammered in my chest. “Not at all.” 

I felt his hand squeeze mine and I turned my gaze to him and he just gave me a warm and encouraging smile. “It’s okay. You got this.” 

While I very much appreciated the vote of confidence I didn’t feel like I had this. I was apprehensive about this whole thing. Hell I was down right scared, no two ways about it. The only thing that kept me from running off in the opposite direction was Miles’ hand in mine, giving me just enough strength to not just run away. 

Here we were, back in my own universe, for the first time in months. I just wanted to turn tail and go… anywhere else but here. All of it just hit me like a truck, the anger, the pain, and even a healthy amount of guilt. Why guilt you ask. Well for starters I left everything behind when I left. I didn’t just leave dad I left everything, my home, my band, and all my responsibilities as Spider-Woman. Everything, just tossed to the side because I was upset at my dad. Well maybe “upset” was understating it, I was devastated. Everything in my life flipped upside down in that one moment. Everything I thought was solid foundation just crumbled away. 

But did that really justify me up and leaving my responsibilities behind? Did that justify the blatant neglect? No. I knew the answer was no. I knew that no matter how upset I was, it was selfish of me to just leave everything behind to go hide out and away from everything with Miles. As much as I’ve loved the time I got with him and his… my new family, I knew that turning my back on my universe was wrong. This was the first step towards making things right… even if I was absolutely terrified of what came next. 

“Hey.” 

Miles broke me from my transe with a small kiss to the base of my neck. The action startled me, both because I wasn’t expecting it and that he usually kept PDA to a relative minimum compared to when we were alone. 

“H-hey.” I stuttered out, face warm and no doubt red as he smiled warmly back at me. 

“It’s okay Gwen.” He reached forward, taking the hand he hadn’t been holding in his. I felt my face heat even further as he brought the pair of them to his face, placing small peck on the knuckles of both. My heart quivered slightly at the display. His eyes met mine, warm amber pools glistening in the sun as he let his smile grow. 

“I know you’re scared.” I nodded, words failing me in the moment. “I know you don’t think you can do this.” I tore my gaze away from him as a wave of guilt and shame ran through me. I bit my lower lip as frustration built up in my chest. ‘Understatement of the century.’ 

I wasn’t left to dwell on it for long though because Miles blew all of my worries and anxieties out of the water as he turned my head to face him and and latched his lips onto mine in the kind of kiss that definitely wasn’t shared when not alone. I felt the twinges of anxiety and fear replaced by the butterflies that flooded my stomach. In that one, perfect moment, it was just us again. Just him and me, no worries, no expectations. Just Miles and Gwen. I had never been so thankful for the distraction, or comfort. 

I opened my eyes as my lungs cried for air. The self satisfied look on Miles’s face was equal parts adorable and frustrating. 

“Miles! You can’t just-” Miles cuts me off with another though much shorter peck on the lips that made the rebuke I had float right out into the open air. 

“Gwen. It’s okay. I know you’re worried. I know you don’t really believe in your ability to do this right now.” 

I shrugged as the butterflied churned, fighting the anxiety that was settling in my stomach. “But I do. I know this is hard for you but I believe in you. I KNOW you can do this. It’s a leap of faith Gwen. I have faith… do you?” 

I huffed out, both thankful and anxious. I looked into his amber eyes as he smiled back at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine as a flood of warmth embraced my heart. It didn’t matter if I thought I had this, he did, had faith in me. Now… well that just has to be enough. 

I pushed out another harsh breath as I gave him the faintest of nods. “Okay.” 

His smile grew tenfold. Honestly if it didn’t make me so happy to see it I would swear it looked painful. 

“Okay.” He said as he released one hand, the other grapsed tightly, yet tenderly, in his. “You go this.” 

I couldn’t help the smile that split my face at his faith in me. “Right.” 

With that we made our way… not home. It hadn’t been my home for months, but I was hopeful. Hopeful to end this better than I left it last time.   
_____________________________________________________________

There we stood, right outside my old apartment door, waiting. We had already knocked, and I knew for a fact that dad had the day off. Miles had been amazing enough to go in the police station dad worked at to ask if he was around. Turned out he was off. Made things easier really, not a conversation you want to have in a police station. 

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for my father to open the door. I wasn’t entirely sure where the sudden impatience had come from. One minute I’m terrified, the next I’m irritated. Go figure. I growled out in frustration as I heard Miles let out a small sigh beside me and I reached up and wrapped my knuckles a few more, though slightly louder, times. 

From the other side of the door a gruff voice rang out. “Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time.” 

All of a sudden the irritation was replaced with trepidation and I suddenly felt the need to flea. The only thing that had stopped me from doing so was Miles hand squeezing mine in reassurance. He was here, with me, he wasn’t going anywhere, I could do this. I took a deep breath and waited for the door to open. 

The door abruptly flung open, revealing my father. To say he had looked better would be an understatement. His hair was a wild mess and his clothes were stained and unkempt; a wild departure from his normally clean pressed look. 

As his eyes fell on me the look in them flashed from irritated to disbelief and finally settled on something resembling shame, within the span of a couple seconds. 

“G-Gwen?” 

His voice was hoarse, almost like he hadn’t used it in weeks. I had to swallow my fear, like a solid clump in my throat as I forced a smile on my face.

“Hi dad.” My voice was little more than a whisper as he gawked at me. I was so very tempted to just turn and run but Miles, ever my anchor, spoke up beside me, taking the reins as it were. 

“Mr stacey.” He lifted his free hand that wasn’t currently in my death grip, and extended it to my father. “I know we didn’t get off on the best foot.” He gave me a sideways glance, taking in the gobsmacked look on my face before turning his attention back to my father. “But I’m hoping we can start over. My name is Miles Morales.” 

My father looked unsure to be certain as he took in the young man who not only held his estranged daughter’s hand, but was asking for a clean slate of first impressions. It took a few moments for him to find his composure and voice, but eventually he brought out his own, slightly shaking hand to grip Miles’. 

“Uh… yeah. G-good to uh, good to meet you.” 

They shook hands for probably longer than was necessary as they tried to get their bearings. Thank god that after a few awkward minutes of silent hand shaking my dad finally released Miles’ hand and let them drop. 

Dad let out a long breath, hands shaking at his side before he looked back to me. “It’s good to see you.” He gave a weak smile and I couldn’t help but smile weakly back. “I missed you.” I blurted out and without thinking I rushed to wrap my arms around him which he instantly reciprocated furverently. The dam broke as my dad let out a broken sob. “I missed you too Gwen. I… I’m s-so, so s-sorry.” 

We sat there for what had to be at least ten minutes, just crying in each other’s arm, spouting apology after apology before either of us thought it time to separate. We sat there awkwardly as we dried our eyes and I could see Miles in my peripherals wiping his eyes with his sleeve. When this was all over I would tell him just how much I appreciated his support in all of this, but that would have to wait for when we were alone. 

I finally found my own voice as I wiped a stray tear away. “A lot’s changed dad.” I said, trying to calm myself as Miles slipped his hand in mine once again, giving it a reassuring squeeze and I had never been more thankful for him than I was in that moment. 

“Yeah… yeah I guess it has.” He said as he looked between Miles and me. 

“Uh… I think it would be better not doing… this in the hallway.” He gestured to the three of us and and all let out a breathless chuckle. Miles and I looked at each other, smiles wide and eyes raw. “I think that would be great.” I said. 

Dad nodded as he moved to the side for us to go inside. “Sorry, the place is a bit of a mess.”

Miles laughed softly beside me and I couldn’t help but smile at the sound. “That’s ok. Life has kinda been a mess lately.” He said and dad just grunted in agreement. 

I couldn’t believe it. Here I was back in my own world, in my old home. My dad was sorry and accepted me back. I couldn’t contain the warmth that filled my chest in that moment. Things seemed to be turning around for the better. I looked at Miles, the boy who had changed my life, who loved me for me and supported me no matter what. I loved him more in that moment than I thought possible and for the first time in so long I could think of the future and smile. I could look at the path forward with my head held high because I knew he would be standing right next to me, hand in hand, as we forged our own future together. Our future was bright and wonderful, because we had each other, no matter what.

And to think it all started with a single moment, just two sunflowers in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is it. Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it in the end. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed my work. truth be told I thought people would hate it so I was pleasantly surprised when that didn't turn out to be the case. Thanks guys for the comments of support and advice, you guys are amazing. Who knows, this might not be my only fic, who knows what the future holds. Thanks again everyone, you're the best.


End file.
